A Forgotten Proposal
by CloudsLover
Summary: KagomexSesshomaru and many more:Chapter 16:Haunted Past: Some have demons that over shadow their good will while others fight to over come them :readxreview:CloudsLover: now edited and revised!
1. To War and Marriage

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter One

To War and Marriage

* * *

"Two more days' dear sister"

"Yes indeed two more days and I'll be sent to my doom" she said to her little brother who sat next to her looking out to the house they called home.

"Kagome don't say that in front of grandfather… you know how he can get" he laughed at his older sister's words, he too wished she just stayed at home and never married but that was not meant to be. His sister would fine a husband in no time for she was beautiful like his mother and had a temper like his father to match or that's what he was told for he was only three when their parents had died 'so maybe it will still take some time' he thought and began to smile feeling some hope at last.

"Come Souta the sun is setting and its time for dinner" Kagome said getting up off the grass and began to walk to their lovely country house. It was two stories, the whole house made out of red brick. The front of the house was covered with vines that rapped around the walls as it tried to make its way to the fire place, as white flowers bloomed in the spring being the end of summer the flowers began to dye down, Kagome stood there and looked at the home she known for her eighteen years, she knew every nock and cranny in that old brick house, tear began to surface as she thought of leaving her home to a cold and unknown future.

"Sis, are you okay?" Souta said with a little concerned voice he didn't like the sadness in her eyes for it pained him also.

"I'm fine, let go before grandfather yells out a warning" Kagome said stepping in to the entry hall. She looked around like it was the last time she would be standing there, looked to the portraits of her great ancestors, she smiled when she saw one of her great grandfather portrait who was known for is womanizing with was is misfortune for he got married to her great grandmother who was said to had shot him in the arm for looking at another woman.

"Kagome, Souta don't keep your grandfather waiting" she turned to see Mr. Harry pointing to the dinning room.

"How have you been Lord Harry" she said in her playful voice knowing that he would scorn her for calling him Lord when he was just the household cook but he didn't say anything just waved her off to the dinning mumbling something about acting your age and learn to be a true lady like her late mother. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she walked to her last meal it felt like her last meal as she walked into the dinning room and smiled at her grandfather who sat a head of the table looking mad then his face brighten when he saw them enter.

"Hurry up and sit child for I'm hungry and ready to eat a horse" he said playfully as he waved to her to sit down, she sat on his right side while Souta sat on his left

'The true heir' she thought 'all this plus the city house would be his to own' she smiled at her younger brother.

"Being to sever dinner Joseph" he said to the butler caring the plates of soup.

"Pea soup is what Cook cooked today my Lord hope its to you're liking" Joseph said as he set the plate's and walked away were he would not be seen and wait for them to finish to remove and serve the next dish.

"Yes I'm sure cook out did himself like always" their grandfather said looking at his youngest grandchild looking more like a gentleman each passing day then looked towards his only granddaughter who was wearing boy clothing nothing like a true lady would wear but it was only family so there was no harm done he always seemed to tell himself 'she'll make a fuss once she has to wear those gowns' he thought as his smile faded away remembering his sister words.

_Flash back_

"_That child will never marry" Lady Kaede yelled to her brother who was standing by the study window_

"_Now dear sister don't say anything incrimination" he said looking at his younger sister sitting by the fire place holding a book she had begun to read minutes before. She closed her book and looked at her brother and smiled weakly._

"_I only speak the truth, looked at her" she said turning to see a very young Kagome running after a stable boy "she can not even control that tempter of hers" she said looking in disgust back to her brother "how could your daughter up and die and leave her daughter in your incapable hands" regretting her words she stood up at once "I am truly sorry" she said smiling weakly as she sat back down "I did not mean to insult you my dear brother" he only waved his hand thinking nothing of it having is own wife died just four years ago followed by his own daughter_

"_Scarlet fear took both my girls, then Lord Higurashi freaked accident just a few months ago" he said turning to her "this is the only way I feel I can truly protect my grandchildren" he was looking at a very young Kagome jumping on a stable boy who looked two years older than she, she looked up to see him and smiled up at him as she began to waved "he was like the son I never had" he said looking down at a very young Souta running after his older sister "She will get married" he said weakly and smiled as he heard his sister say "I hope so"_

_End of Flash back_

"Grandfather, I was thinking maybe we could go…" she was stopped by her grandfather lifting his hand it was a signal for her to stay quite

"There will be no long trips this year my dear for you're coming out ball will be in two weeks" he said after bringing up the spoon to his mouth and stopped and sighed "I'm sorry my dear girl but it is what you mother and father would of wanted" he said placing is spoon down to look at her "This is just the tip of the iceberg my dear for there will be a lot more balls and tea parties to come once summer returns" he waved his hand signaling that the bowls of pea soup to be removed, Joseph not missing a beat removed and placed the main dish in place and began to serve

"Cook also made young masters Souta's favorite, baked chicken with potatoes and carrots" Joseph said smiling at his young friend.

"Please tell cook that he has out done himself again Joseph" Souta said taking a bite out of the delicious chicken and looked at his sister who began to play with her food pushing the carrots around her plate.

"When will we be leaving" Kagome said looking at her grandfather from the corner of her eye.

"In the morning, and stop pushing those carrots around your plate it's not lady like" she turned and looked at her grandfather and smiled.

"I'm sorry grandfather but it seems that I lost my apatite, my I be excused" she said looking at her grandfather then at Souta who had that worried look in his face again.

"Be off with you" her grandfather said eating a spoonful of potatoes "and do make sure you practice your walk" he said once she reached the door. She walked out of the dinning room into the entry hall and looked at the front door

'I can always run off and join the circus' she thought then shock it off and began to walk up the stairs and turned around and looked at that the front door once more 'circus won't be here for months' she shocked the thought off and began to walk to her room. Once she got inside she pulled out a book she began to read the night before, this one like the others were about knight's that fought dragons and saved maidens in distress. She placed the book aside not feeling like reading she began to look outside her window 'maybe my knight is out there riding to safe me from the dragon called marriage' she thought then began to laugh at the thought of a knight on a fat horse galloping to her window and propose holy matrimony. Hearing some one knock on her door she called out "Enter"

* * *

Miles away before the last sun rays set their last breath on the lands; there was work to be done by a young Lord who was at war for the King.

"Sir Kouga you will take your knights to the Far East and a wait for a messenger" a well built man in his twenties smiled at the Lord and his blue eyes meet with the gold both knowing that a tough battle was a head of them.

"Yes, Milord" Jaken hear the young knight call his lordship and new straight away that it was unsafe to mock the Lord of the West for he too heard the tone, but still the knight named Kouga smiled and began to take his leave "May angels smile upon us, my friend" he turned on the last minute to saluted and began to take his leave followed by two of his two most trusted comrades

"Yes, Jaken" he said turning away from his plans and set his eyes on the small man, who jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Milord, a note from the king as a rived moments ago" Jaken said looked down at his toes holding the Kings letter behind his back.

"Well then give it here" the young lord said in a cold voice, as he looked once more to the battle plans set up before him.

"Yes milord" Jaken handed the letter to his master and bowed as he placed the letter on his lordships hand. Walking over to his table for the letter opener the grabbed the small like dagger and began to tear the seal as he began to unfold reading its enclosed information he immediately turned to Jaken

"Send a messenger straight away to Sir Kouga" Sesshomaru said with anger "and tell him that the war is over" as he finished his last words Jaken ran to do what he was told "What am I going to do now" the young lord began to walk to his own tent and began to take off his battle armor just leaving his bare chest naked as he entered he was taken back on who was waiting for him

"Brother"

* * *

"Enter" she turn to see her little brother holding a tray

"Given that you didn't eat much I brought you a glass of milk and cinnamon bread" he said walking over to her night stand setting the tray down.

"Thanks but I don't have much for an apatite" she said taking a seat by the fire place she didn't even notice that is was on.

"You are to eat something I do not wish for you fainting and looking all sickly" he said handing her a cold glass of milk and a slice of cinnamon bread, hearing her own stomach growl she took a bite and drake some milk "We will be going to cousin's Kikyou house tomorrow" Souta said after drinking some of his own milk "We haven't seen her since… you know last spring"

"Yes, she's really a pest" Kagome said drinking the last of her milk took a breath and continued "she thinks the world revolves around her" she looked at Souta who looked shocked for the Kikyou he knew was sweet and gentle 'how I feel sorry for any man to cross her path' she thought and patted her brothers head treating him like a younger brother should be treated even if he was a boy of sixteen "off to bed with you I will see you in the morning" she began to get up and sat back down "Souta what do you think of the circus"

"The circus…" he said a little confused

"Forget it, it was nothing" she said getting up again placing the plate's and cups on her night stand to be taken away in the morning.

"About the circus my dear sister, I think that they would leave town running with their tail between their legs just because of you're two left feet" he said before closing the door

"My feet are perfectly fine" she shouted to the closed door, she turned away and began to undress loving the freedom of pants and a loose shirt. Wearing an undershirt that her Nana made, it blinded her chess to hide her goodies as her Nana had called them. Wearing what looked to be very small bloomers, even thou it was close to winter she didn't feel to put on anymore cloths so she walked over to her bed and laid between the sheets. "Lords beware for my goodies are not for sale" she said looking up at her ceiling and closed her eyes as she heard her dear cousin's words

_Flash back_

"_Who would want to marry you?"_

"_One of the kings elite" Kagome shouted turning red from rage, her cousin Kikyou just looked at her and fanned her face looking Kagome up and down as if she was tempted to laugh but instead closed her fan and smiled ever so slowly_

"_To dream… foolish dreams dear cousin, for a man to want a boy in his bed would rather die a hundred deaths"_

_End of Flash back_

"What did she mean by those words" she spoke out loud, startled that her voice sounded so hurt even thou she didn't know what her cousin was talking about. She knew even if she tried that sleep would don't grace her with its present. She turned on her side to look out her window and wondered 'is my love up with the stars as I am tonight' but her question she knew would be unanswered.

* * *

"Brother" he saw his half brother smile before him, ignoring him he walked over to his trunk and began to take out a clean white shirt "you never change" his brother said taking a seat and continued as he reached for a piece of cold bread "the great Sesshomaru Taisho the heir to the West"

"If you come to mock me then I advice you to leave" Sesshomaru said looking at his younger brother, even if they had a different mother he was still his fathers son

"I come with peace, as I'm sure you have obtain the king's letter" he saw his older brother walk ever so gracefully to his side and looked down upon him with a bitterness

"And what dare I say you know about the letter" Sesshomaru said looking at his brat of a brother who's smile grow wider as he lifting a page with the title The Adventures of Fluffy by Lady Rin Taisho

"I see our dear Rin has sent you one of her stories I have too received one all thou not one as good a title as this one" Inuyasha smiled up to his brother

"Inuyasha your are dancing to close to the edge" Sesshomaru snatching the page way from his annoying brother

"You know to well that I hate to dance" Inuyasha said looking overjoyed at his brother expense, seeing the anger on his older brothers face he lifted his hands in defeat "fine I was there when he wrote it"

"Lies" Sesshomaru said coming closer "what you have done is treason"

"Only if you report me" Inuyasha said looking at the king's letter "I just had to read the letter" he looked back to his brother still smiling "what I do is an art"

"What you do is wrong and you know it especially agents the king" Sesshomaru just saw his brother shack his head but his smile was gone

Looking back at the letter he sighed "for a war to end…" Inuyasha stopped what he was going to say when he heard voices outside the tent

"I have yet to leave camp and your Milord calls upon me" Sesshomaru heard Kouga's voice from outside and turned to see Inuyasha wearing a frown making him smile

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this?" Kouga said walking in but forgetting what he was there for when he saw Inuyasha "what is mutt face doing here" Inuyasha stood on his feet and began to walk toward him when he felt his brothers' hand on his shoulder

"Sit, the both of you" Sesshomaru said acting like nothing happened, Kouga sat as far way as possible from Inuyasha and Inuyasha tried to do the same "Kouga the war has ended in a treaty" Sesshomaru said handing Kouga the Kings letter, Kouga opened and read the letter and began to laugh making Inuyasha smile knowing to well what he was laughing about.

"The war has ended in marriage" Sesshomaru said looking at the both of them who stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"It is excellent for both lands and for the people" Kouga said looking at Sesshomaru confused and bewildered on his actions for he wished for the war to end.

"Lives were lost because of this reached war" Inuyasha said looking at Kouga "and for this war to end in such a feminine way is an insult to my brother" he said pointing at Sesshomaru who just sat on his bed and looked at both at them arguing.

"Who cares how the war ended it ended and that's final" Kouga said standing "many lives will be saved because of this noble act" Kouga continued

"Noble?" Inuyasha said looking baffled

"Have you met the Kings son" Kouga said looking amused

"No he has not" Sesshomaru said looking at the story his little cousin wrote for him 'home' he thought, he been away for a long time and now that he was going home he left like he didn't belong; he felt out of place not holding a sword, not defending his country.

"All I can say is I hope the princess that marries him is blind" Kouga said laughing and followed by Inuyasha who then stopped and looked at his brother who seem bewildered by their laughter

"To life outside of war boys" Kouga said handing both brothers cups filled with ale

"To life" Inuyasha joined in with Kouga celebrating freedom

Sesshomaru just looked at his cup 'to life outside of war' was the only words he heard in his head, he looked up to see that Inuyasha had fallen over with drunken stupidity and moved to see Kouga pore the last of the liquor and smiled

"To civilian life my friend" he said drink and set his head on the table fallen fast a sleep; rewarded rest for the war had ended.

"May angels smile upon us, my friend for hell a waits us" Sesshomaru said drinking his cup and laying down but sleep didn't come to him for hours for he didn't know what laid a head as did someone else he was destined to meet once more and perhaps this time love.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! Thank you all for who reviewed this chapter, and yes it has been revised & edited by me many, and I mean many times so if there is something still on there (cries in shame) but all in all I really love this chapter (smiles) and like always much love guys!

**P.S.** Look at my FanFicton profile for news of any kind (bows) & (wave's goodbye)


	2. A Males Intuition

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Two

A Males Intuition

* * *

She was trapped and she knew it; they all knew it. She looked outside the window where her brother was running around with a sword in hand trying to attack one of the squire's. How much she wished to run with him, to chase to have the change to be free. For the passed four days she was locked up in her aunt's study doing the same thing day in day out. She was loosing her mind every passing moment. Once and a while one of the servants would walk in to offer them food but they were to always decline.

"_A Lady must not eat while in the company of a gentleman"_ Those were the words of her dear Aunt Kaede. So she was to always refused wanting to please her aunt every much. But every passing minute she knew she was in hell but at lest she wasn't alone.

"If only I were a man" she whispered as she looked out and saw the freedom her younger brother had. That was the reason she loved books all those adventures the women had and always ended with love. She sighed and looked away from the freedom she so much longed for and the first thing she saw was her cousin.

"Dreaming again?" She head her cousin ask, ever sense she arrived she had a feeling that she was hiding something from her. Kikyou smiled sweetly but she knew better because behind that darling smile laid a snake ready to strike.

"Yes…" She answered as she leaned back on to the cold glass window. And looked at her cousin holding one of her books she began to read the other day.

"Dreams never come true" Kikyou said slowly more to herself but Kagome still heard her statement and made her wonder. The cousin she left last spring was not the one sitting before her.

"That is up to the dreamer" Kagome said looking at her cousin, she had grown closer to her the passed four days than in their entire lives. Kikyou looked at Kagome really thinking about what she just said wanting to believe but didn't have the heart to take the change.

"I wish…" Kikyou said looking pass Kagome and outside the window to the morning sun.

"What do you wish for?" Kagome pressed on wanting to know what her cousin was thinking.

"I wish I was more like you…" Kagome just looked at her cousin not sure if she should laugh or cry, she wanted to believe her but something was telling her it was all a dream that this was not truly happing.

"What did you mean by a man would never want a boy in his bed" Kikyou looked shocked and embarrassed at the same time then after a while she looked miserable. Kagome wasn't sure if she was going to answer her question until she looked away.

"I was every angry…" Kikyou paused as she set her eyes on Kagome and smiled "you had so much freedom… something I always wished for" Kagome didn't understand; she wondered what that had to do with a boy. "The freedom to run, fight, climb was something I could never really got to do, for a lady to fight was uncalled for" Kagome began to understand, the wonderful childhood she had was something Kikyou never got to enjoy.

"Lets take a chance you and I" Kagome said slowly not sure what she was doing. But Kikyou looked overjoyed causing her laugh.

"What do you have in mind" Kikyou said as she watched Kagome stand and began to walk in circles think up a plan.

"Let us go to the lake a few miles from here" it was perfect the lake was a nice place to think and to swim. Kagome could remember all the happy memories there.

"Aunt Kaede would never let us go" Kikyou said sounding disappointed making Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"And who said she had to know" Kikyou looked shocked at her cousins words but it was freedom she wanted and it felt like this was the only way to obtain it and she wasn't going to waste her opportunity of a glimpse at it so she began to smile.

"What do you have in mind" Kikyou said leaning closer to Kagome as they began to set a plan.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru" he heard his name being called and turned to see a beautiful girl running wearing a pink dress with raven black hair falling over her small shoulders smiling toward him. He blinked not recognizing the lovely vision before him.

"What about your other cousin, cousin where in damnations is my welcoming" Shouted Inuyasha as he walked away from his own horse.

"Oh damnations you're here as well" she said coldly glaring at Inuyasha then smiled slowly at Inuyasha glared at her in returned.

"Rin" she heard her name being said as she turned to smile up at her oldest cousin, Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground and began to spin her around hearing laugher he began to put her down on her feet again and looked at her really taking a good looking at her. She had grown so much sense the last time he laid eyes on her.

"We should toss her" Inuyasha said smiling, Rin glared at him as she began to walk toward him and began to poke him with each word she said

"I will show you a tossing" Inuyasha always loved challenges lifted his little cousin of the ground and began to walk over to the small watering hole. Rin began to hit him as hard a twelve year old could but that didn't work and began to shout next to his ear.

"Damnations put me down you over grown baby" Sesshomaru just looked at the both of them and laughing out loud making Inuyasha stop in his tracks "You two haven't changed" Sesshomaru said walking towards them, Rin smiled at Inuyasha when he set her down, he offered his hand and she took it as they began to walk inside turning around to watch Sesshomaru stand there in front of the small watering hole.

"Welcome home" she said looking at Sesshomaru then at Inuyasha, they left him standing there giving him time to think.

'Home' he thought for the pass years that was all he thought about. 'What was he going to do now that he wasn't needed by the king?' he sighed feeling slightly useless 'What good was he now' he wondered he didn't know how long he was standing there until he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder.

"Come we have much to talk about you and I" and some how Sesshomaru knew that what his father wanted wasn't blood it was something worst; what his father wanted was holy matrimony.

* * *

The plan was simple but it was too good to be true. Both were having trouble trying to get the items without being questioned, thanking the good angles above Kagome had come prepared. "I will dress in these" Kagome said pulling out her boy clothes.

"I had to steal from one of the maids" Kikyou said trying not to smile for stealing was wrong. She was wearing a light faded blue dress that covered her arms and neck. She would blend in with the working class no one would ask if she was of nobility. "How are you going to hide your hair if you are to pass for a boy?" Kikyou just had to ask which made Kagome turn and sent her an icy glare.

"Man… and hair does not matter I will just have to wear it like one of the warriors in one of the books I have read" she began to brush her hair back then tied it into a pony tail as she finished turning and smiled at her cousin.

"You know what I think we can pull this off" Kikyou said sounding please as she looked at both their reflection 'they looked the part' she had to admit.

"Now to act the part" Kagome said turning to face her cousin "No more lady talk you hear" Kikyou could tell she was serious and stopped smiling.

"But I am a lady" Kagome sighed and walked behind her turned her to the mirror and said

"Not wearing these you are not" Kagome wanted to laugh which made Kikyou angry she never liked to play the fool.

"Have you heard how the maids speak" Kikyou nodded "Just speak like they do"

"You mean like this… ye gone and don it ye has" Kagome began to laugh followed by Kikyou who couldn't control her laughter.

"To a day's freedom" and both left not knowing that today was going to change both their lives.

* * *

"My son have a seat" His father said taking is own seat by the fire. They didn't say anything just listen to the sound of the fire.

"You wanted to speak with me" Sesshomaru finally said after what seemed to be eternity. His father didn't look at him. Sesshomaru just looked at his old man; he knew what his father wanted. Now that he free from the clutches of the king it was is time to look for a wife.

"Would you like a brandy for the long ride ahead" his father said getting up and walking over to the brandy bottle, Sesshomaru shook his head now confused to what his father was trying to tell him.

"What ride ahead, I just arrived" He said coldly trying not to show any emotion, he felt like he was once again in battle faced with an enemy.

"You and I know to well that once you returned you are to marry" His father said looking at him now. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the fire place looked at it as if his answers; his dreams and future could be seen from the flames before him.

"I understand" he said coldly disliking that his father would think that he had bad taste in women "And I will find her on my own" his father looked at him and knew that he believed him. He meant it he had no doubted that that's what he wanted but he also knew his son to well, his son would never really look for love.

"Yes, yes" he said waving his son declarations away "you are to ride tonight" he continued but then was interrupted by his frustrated son.

"I will do no such thing" Sesshomaru said glaring at his father.

"As my son you will do as I say" his father meant business, he wasn't to be taken lightly he well knew that "And Lady Kaede is waiting for you on the fourth night" Sesshomaru didn't say anything just walked over and sat on the chair that he sat just moments before.

"Lady Kaede… relative of the Higurashi" Sesshomaru said trying to remember the faces of the family. His father sat down again and took a deep gulp of the warm brandy and set his empty cup aside.

"I have heard of the beauty the girl has" he heard his father say, he looked up irritated "Lady Kaede speaks of her niece with such care it's admirable"

"As an aunt should speak of a niece" Sesshomaru said looking away and into the fire. He had once visited the Higurashi family, but that was long time ago.

"What do you recall of the Higurashi" His father asked looking at him strangely. Sesshomaru didn't know what do say he didn't remember lady Kaede and the Higurashi were a little blurry. His childhood was taken place those few days and he could never forget them, they were his escape from the bloody battles he fought in. He was free he remembered that much; he wasn't the heir to the western lands; he was himself; he wasn't in the kings' elite in those moments he was just Sesshomaru Taisho. He was himself something he hadn't felt for a long time. He began to smile as he began to remember old forgotten memories. "Go and have cook, cook something for your travel" he heard his father voice and it snapped him out of a memory he wasn't sure if it was real.

* * *

Luck was on their side, they were not noticed a few glances but no one stopped them. The lake was a mile away and walking wasn't a problem. If they were in danger Kagome had carried a knife the only problem was she didn't know how to use it.

"If someone wanted to harm us they should think twice since I am armed" she had told her cousin once outside the house gate.

"You do know how to use one" Kikyou asked nervously thinking about turning back when she didn't get a response. Kagome acted like she didn't hear a thing she was sure no one could dare to attack but deep down inside she knew if there were in danger they would be goners. Once they reached the lake Kagome turned to Kikyou and smiled. It was heaven on earth it was just like she remembered it. There was a small waterfall it looked a lot smaller for some odd reason. The grass was green it was rich with flowers this place seemed not to care that the whole world was going into winter soon. Kagome began to undress not knowing that they were being watched. Kikyou didn't know how to swim so she designated to keep a look out but was doing a terrible job at it when she began to play with the flowers around her. After a few jump and splashes Kagome got out and began to redress. Kikyou looked up and smiled "Are you not cold"

"No not at all" Kagome said shivering, Kikyou began to laugh. They laid back and stared up at the sky it was now getting dark once they arrive back home it would be time for diner.

"Maybe we should be headed back" Kikyou said sounding worried. Kagome still wanted to rest after the little bit of exercise she just did but didn't really feel like walking back home in the dark.

"Let's go it is getting rather dark" they both stood and began the long walk to the prison they called home not knowing that they were being followed.

* * *

Four days ride he was tired and hungry the food his father cook made didn't' last him two days. And the money he was caring was only good for another night's bed and that didn't help when his brother wanted to come along like he had a choice. He was so angry he was ready to kill. Hopefully kill his father for making him leave that instant and not prepare for the long journey ahead or his brother for just being a live. They were close to there destination a few miles ride ahead. And that's when his brother designated to take it upon himself to take a walk. There he was sitting on his horse when he saw his brother.

"What is that idiot doing now?" he wondered out loud. He looked ahead to the two people his brother was following. From this distance it looked like a maid and boy, he took a closer look to the boy it was instinct that told him that boy had something to hide.

* * *

They were a few miles away from the house they would soon be home free. Kagome turn to smile at Kikyou in the corner of her eye she saw that someone was following them.

"Stay calm, my dear cousin it seems someone following us" Kagome said slowly and out of pure instinct Kikyou turn to see what Kagome was talking about.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" she asked in a panic Kagome frowned not liking the odds.

"Listen to me…" Kagome said looking serious at Kikyou, Kikyou nodded understanding the situation "I want you to run as fast as you can" Kikyou nodded again Kagome took a deep breath and turned around to face their stocker. Kikyou began to run hearing Kagome shouted "Identify yourself"

* * *

He was only yards away from the small group. He was amazed of the beauty the girl had the elegance and yet he was amazed by her boldness. He had to be true to himself he fallen for the maiden. He was surprised that they had noticed him he could tell that they were talking about him by her companion's actions. He wanted alone time that's why he left Sesshomaru but he didn't know he would meet such beauty at the lake surrendered by the loveliness of nature. Nature itself was put to shame by her present maybe that's why he loved her.

"I love her" he said more to himself not noticing that they had stopped. He smiled when he heard.

"Identify yourself"

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do let is dim-witted brother get his ass kicked by a lad a few years younger that he or butt in and protect the boy.

"Why would I want that" he thought out loud, something was telling him that he knew that lad. They were close to the Higurashi's, maybe he was a helping hand but something was telling him he knew him. From were he was standing he seemed familiar then it hit him.

"Higurashi" he began to ride faster ahead remembering someone he long forgotten.

* * *

There she was standing before this handsome stranger she didn't want to lie to herself but this beautiful stranger before her was endangering her. He didn't answer her question he was just looking at her as to judge what kind of damage she could do.

"Identify yourself" she shouted again sounding more confident, she didn't care Kikyou had run off protecting herself.

"Inuyasha Taisho" Kagome frowned were had she heard that name before. "Put the dagger way before you hurt yourself, boy" Inuyasha took a step forward making Kagome take one back as well she lifted her hand even higher circling him as to prepare herself to attack. Inuyasha wasn't armed so it was advantage for her. She smiled slowly seeing the glare from Inuyasha making him turn is back to where Kikyou had run off too. The sun was setting taking more sunlight with it.

"How long have you been following us?" Kagome asked seeing Kikyou coming back hopefully with some reinforcements.

"Since the lake…" He didn't finished he thought he say the boy before him blush

"Why you perverted…" Inuyasha didn't hear the end as he began to fall forward

"Did I kill him" Kikyou shouted looking scared at the lifeless body before her, Kagome shock her head as she gave Inuyasha one good kick for good measure. They began to hear someone approaching they turned to see an angel on horse back. "Oh no here comes another" Kikyou said in a panic looking for another rock to throw.

"I come in peace" they heard the man say as he slowly approached them, Kagome looked at the man not knowing if she was dreaming or not. She stared at him as if he was her answer to all her problems. "Please forgive my brother if he has offending you in any way" the tall yet buff man said reaching for Kikyou's hand and kissed the air above it. He slowly turned to face her companion talking a closer look at him but as there was hardly any light he could hardly see "We meet again Higurashi" Kagome didn't remember anything after that she was knocked out cold.

"You killed her, you killed my cousin" Kikyou shouted as she ran to Kagome lifeless body, Inuyasha began to stand up dusting himself off smiling down very please with himself he had gotten even. "You killed her" Kikyou began to cry holding her cousin close. Inuyasha stared in shock at what he just heard.

"Her?" Both men said slowly…

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! I have revised & edited this chapter finally I just love this chapter; okay I love them all (smiles) much love guys!

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	3. A Childs Vow

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Three

A Childs Vow

* * *

"Her?" Both men said slowly. Kikyou's crying was making the two men anxious; they looked at each other not sure what to do.

"I killed her…" Inuyasha said confused not looking at the so called girl he had knocked over but at the other girl he had fallen for. She was still holding onto her cousin crying she was no longer screaming.

"She lives" Sesshomaru said seeing the victims chess go up and down. Kikyou looked up to meet four every baffled eyes, she looked back down at her cousin lend over and heard her breathing.

"Are you mental, hitting a woman" Kikyou said lancing at Inuyasha taking him off balance as she began to hit him with all her strength.

"Get off, get off" Inuyasha shouted trying to hold her at bay. She was lifted off by the waist she looked up to see a very amused Sesshomaru smiling down at his brother.

"Put me down you women beaters" she shouted looking down at Kagome who began to stir. Sesshomaru was about to say something to her harsh comment but was interrupted by a heavenly voice.

"Unhand my cousin" she said slowly getting up off the ground holding onto her side. She was hurt he could tell all the battles he experienced; he could see their weakness and the girl before him was slightly wounded.

"Your hurt" he said still holding onto a struggling Kikyou. Kikyou stopped moving and stared at Kagome, it was true she was able to stand up on her own two feet.

"Only a scratch" Kagome said out of breath feeling herself light headed, she didn't know how long she was going to be able to stand.

"Stubborn like always Higurashi" Sesshomaru looked at a very much worn out lad 'wait that's no lad' he look a better look at the girl in front of him. Making Kagome very uncomfortable she shifted on her feet wanting so much to disappear.

"Unhand my cousin" she said slowly looking straight into his eyes. He smiled making her even angrier was he mocking her. He set Kikyou on her own feet but Kikyou didn't move wasn't sure what to do. Inuyasha was getting confused by every passing second something was weird between the two of them. He wasn't sure but he felt like these two had a past. "Come we must leave" Kikyou stared at Kagome "Come" Kagome was getting worried, Kikyou had said too much.

"Let us accompany you to your destination" Sesshomaru said ignoring the glare the young girl was sending him. 'I'll play your little game' he thought to himself. Inuyasha looked at his brother not sure what he was doing was wise.

"No were fine on our own" Kagome said grabbing the hand of her cousin and began to walk away. Sesshomaru not wanting to let get her go, he turn to his brother

"Take my horse and retrieve your own and meet back here" Inuyasha looked at his brother bewildered but did what he was told. Sesshomaru began to follow the two girls just making sure they would make it safe he told himself but he was intrigued and maybe that was his downfall.

* * *

Something was telling her that they weren't alone, she knew that they were home free her aunts house was just a few yards away. She turned once and awhile to see if she could spot their intruder but she had already known who that was.

"Who are you looking for" Kikyou had asked her ever so often, she just shook her head not wanting to answer.

'How did he know who I was' was the only question she was asking herself, he was a stranger why would a stranger know her. As they reached the back door they last of the sun light began to disappear, Kagome took once last glace to the horizon and what she saw was like out of a book.

* * *

He stayed out of eye sight he had known that she would look for him. Ever so often he would see her turn hoping to spot him, made him smile wondering what she was thinking about. He had missed her childish games. But she was no longer a child the fire in her eyes weren't of a child he had ever met before.

"Like old times, Higurashi" he said slowly trying not to make a sound, he stopped at the hill top looking down at the Higurashi residence knowing that he could no longer follow. He waited not sure if she was going to turn, but remembering her childish curiosity he knew that she would. He smiled once he saw her turn; he lifted his hand as he waved not knowing that he had declared war.

* * *

"Where on earth have you two been?" Both girls turn do see a very angry aunt. Her face was red Kagome didn't know if it was the rouge that she was seeing or not. They looked around to see that the kitchen was empty it seemed that their aunt had been waiting for a while. "Well?"

"Out" Kagome said looking at Kikyou not sure if she was seeing unshared tears in her eyes. She was still hurting form her stupid attacker.

"Out…out" her aunt Kaede said slowly as if trying to control her anger with those three letter words. "The girl said out… she thinks that explains everything… what am I going to do with… with…" Kagome just followed her aunt with her eyes, her aunt walked back and forth as she talked to herself ignoring them both, she turn to look at Kikyou who didn't think it was strange at all "With…" her aunts voice grow louder making Kagome look back at her.

"Aunt Kaede… maybe you should sit down" Kagome said walking over to her aunts' side. She was hurting she need to rest but her aunt was in shock she only stared at her not sure if what she saw was real.

"Sit down…" The words were like venom as if what Kagome had said were going to kill her "I can't sit down at a time like this" her aunt said after sitting down anyway. It was getting harder to breath if she didn't lie down soon she might die.

"A time like what" Kikyou said after what seemed finding her voice, she back away slowly seeing the fire in her aunts eyes wishing she never said a word. Kagome sighed when she looked at Kikyou seeing her silent plea.

"A time like what" Kagome asked hoping that that was enough to draw attention away from Kikyou. She was feeling once more lightheaded every passing moment it was getting harder to breath.

"A time like this" she heard her aunt Kaede say, it most of worked because the hatred that she saw was more toward her than Kikyou. "Walking around like loose women"

"Loose women…" Kikyou said in shook and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I will not be insulted…" Kagome said a little out of breath taking a step closer to her aunt "Our souls are pure… and for you our dear aunt to call us such vulgar names is… pathetic" she saw that her aunt was lost for words unable to speak, she smiled slowly.

"Milady…" all three turned to see who had suddenly joined their company; a skinny blond maid looked like she would rather be standing somewhere else.

"Yes, Marie…" the maid took a look in the kitchen to see if anyone else what inside cleared her trout

"A messenger has arrived" all three stood in place not sure what to do, Kagome's world once more went black, last things she heard was Kikyou screaming.

"Get Freddy, quickly" Kikyou only stared at her aunt as she check Kagome's temperature "foolish girl going swimming with our weather these days" Kikyou didn't know if she saw her aunt smile or not.

* * *

"Sesshomaru why can't we just go now" Inuyasha said with frustration "we only have money for a nights rest lets save it" he said pointing at the bag his older brother was holding. Sesshomaru shook his head not sure if to hit is younger brother or not.

"We can not arrive just yet" he said smiling at his brother's confused face

"And why not may I ask" Inuyasha wasn't sure why they didn't just go to the Higurashi's, he had been acting weird, and that was a big understatement. His brother had sent a messenger to hells knows where.

"Are belongings will have yet to arrive" Sesshomaru ignored the look his brother was sending him just paid the nice lady money for the room and the food. She smiled at she took the remanding money they had.

"This way gentlemen… would you like anything else; some company perhaps" the barmaid winked at him hinting, he only smiled at pushed Inuyasha into his room closed it and said out loud so his dense brother could hear.

"Not tonight we must wake up early, please do have someone call to my room at dawn" the girl nodded and walked away disappointed. He had just walked in and closed the door when his brother barged in.

"Bloody hell, dawn" he said sitting on the chair close to the small table. Sesshomaru turn to see Inuyasha pick up a dry piece of bread

"Dawn" he said as he began to remove his cotton shirt just leaving his upper body uncovered began to walkover to the small vase and bowl.

"Who you trying to empress…" Inuyasha asked, he walked over to the window looked out to see nothing but darkness only the half moon rapped around with endless stars.

"…" Sesshomaru didn't speak ignored his brothers question, he asked himself that same question and he couldn't come up with an answer. He picked up the rag next to the bowl and dipped it in the cold water as he began to remove the dirt on his face and the sweat of his neck and shoulders.

"What are you hiding?" Inuyasha said as he throw a dry rag at his brother, Sesshomaru began to dry himself as he turned to look at his brother unsure if he should let him in his little secret.

"The girl you hit…"

"How was I to know she was a female" Inuyasha shouted irritated more with himself then his brother.

"Her eyes…" He turned around away from his brother smile, angry at himself for letting his guard down. "Get out, we wake up at dawn" Inuyasha did what he was told but was sure that what a waited them was going to be difficult and wasn't sure if his brother was ready.

"Do you remember my promise" He wonders as he began to fully undress, climbed into his cold bed as placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling "Kagome… how could I have ever forgotten… those eyes"

* * *

_She heard children's laughter, she turn to see them scatter in the afternoon sun. Like a memory out of a dream, so many forgotten faces._

"_Aren't you coming?" a boy shouted, she turned to see an old friend from long ago. She waved as if she just meant for the every first time._

"_Kagome, join us for a swim" she heard someone else shout, a silver hair boy said beside the first young boy. She began to walk toward them wanting so much to fit in_

"_No girls allowed" she stopped on her tracks turn to see another silver hair boy but a few years older than the first._

"_Scared of me are you Taisho" She glared at the new comer, the silver hair boy just smirked at her and began to walk toward the others._

"_Scared of a little girl you wish" he said looking her up and down, she was ready to attack when she heard_

"_Kagome's no girl, come Sesshomaru let her join us" she heard the other silver hair boy shout down at them, she turned red from embarrassment._

"_Are you mental, I am a girl" Kagome shouted walking away and again she heard laughter once more._

"_If you are a girl I promise to marry you" She turned around on her tracks_

"_You'll be the last man I will marry Sesshomaru" she ran away not sure if what she saw was a broken heart or a young boy in shock. She turned once more "The man I'll marry is going to be one of the Kings elite" this time the laughter wasn't toward her but Sesshomaru Taisho himself._

* * *

"Its pass morning and she has yet to awake" Kikyou had not left her cousins side, she was worried. "That idiot…" she said under her breath remembering the handsome stranger she jumped when she heard her cousin moaned.

"What time is it" Kagome struggled to sitting up and took a good look at Kikyou who seem not to have left her side; she smiled warmly at her cousin how much they have become the best of friends in such a short time.

"Pass noon, I feared you would never wake" Kagome began to laugh at her cousins words. Kikyou began to laugh along remembering the mini adventure they had the night before. "They were handsome, very agreeable" Kagome sighed and looked away from her cousin

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kikyou only giggled and was about to say something when the door to Kagome's room opened.

"Kagome you are not dead" Souta asked followed by their aunt Kaede, Kagome only shook her head at her younger brothers' silliness.

"Come ladies get dress in a few hours we will have company" Both turned to look at their aunts and wasn't sure to jump for joy or drown in despair.

"Who is arriving, aunt Kaede" Souta said wanting to kill the silence that had befallen them.

"The Taisho brothers" Kagome and Kikyou didn't know what to do laugh or cry.

* * *

"Waist of time that was" Inuyasha said getting on his horse; he had changed his cloths he looked well cut and cleaned.

"Taking a bath wasn't a waist of time, believe me your stench was stacking up for the past four days" Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's icy glare. He was in a good mood for some reason he was happy to be in company with his brother but the feeling banish as quickly as it emerged.

"Who you trying to impress" Inuyasha asked from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru ignored his brother one more.

"We ride, in a few hours will arrive at the Higurashi's" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he saw his older brother smile. Confused and eager he followed his brother but he still couldn't help himself ask mind boggling questions.

"Why the wait… father always said a gentleman never keeps a lady waiting" Inuyasha was just pulling his brothers leg, but he almost fell of his horse when he heard his brother's response.

"This one can wait"

* * *

"Come on Kagome you can't just lock yourself up forever" Kikyou shouted behind the door. Kagome glared at the lock door she wasn't going to give in easily.

"I am not coming out" she was nervous hearing that Taisho brothers were coming to call was something she wasn't prepared for or truly expected.

"Come on Kagome I am sure that they have no idea who we are" Kagome could hear the uncertainty in her cousins' words.

"Have no idea" she opened the door and saw the small smile on her cousins face, she felt like slamming it on her pretty little face but instead turned around and let her enter. "There having a ball, playing us for fools. They knew perfectly well who we were" she was nervous, but she didn't really understand why.

"I don't remember the Taisho brothers' that was long ago" Kikyou said taking a seat and stared at her cousin who had begun to walk back in forth from the door to her bed. "And from what I could tell there very gentlemen like" Kikyou began to laugh at the look Kagome had sent her.

"You call that a gentleman… that brute almost killed me" Kagome turned around trying to hide her anger; she was still swore from her attackers' assault.

"I thought you said it was a scratch" Kagome knew that Kikyou was mocking her but still she didn't want to fuel the fire. "But the older one what an agreeable sight" Kikyou said dreamily remembering the handsome gentlemen.

"I seen better" both knew that she was lying. Both jumped when they heard a knock at the door. "Enter" she called out to there new intruder.

"Milady… your aunt wishes you to a company her this evening" Kagome was nervous; from the day of her arrived she had always eaten in her room, sometimes with her younger brother but never really at the company of her aunt.

"Thank you, do tell her we be down in a moment" Kikyou said looking at Kagome strangely, once the young girl left she turned to her cousin "Breath Kagome its not the end of the world, its just a small social diner" Kagome took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"You have no idea"

* * *

The sitting room was quite both men were unsure of what to say. The art of courtship was something that was far from there mind.

"The weather is exquisite this evening" Inuyasha said trying to kill the silence, Souta looked outside the sitting room window and thought that the man before him was crazy, it was about to rain.

"I myself love the rain" Sesshomaru said after awhile, Souta looked at the older man from the first instant he set his eyes on him he liked him. Something about his character told him he was a good match for his sister.

"How many battles have you fought in the rain" Souta asked hopefully that he would get answer. His aunt Kaede cleared her trout disliking the conversation now developing before her.

"I hear that London in the spring is lovely sight, do you not agree?" She said ignoring the disappointment coming from her nephew.

"Very much…" Sesshomaru stopped and began to stand when he heard footsteps.

"Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyou of the Higurashi family" the young butler said to the small group. Sesshomaru was speechless what he saw was out of a dream.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** (smiles) yup I'm sure you guessed it has been revised and edited (winks) hope that you like the type of chemistry that Sesshomaru and Kagome have on this story and see some difference than the other one I have written if you have read it (smiles) & (dances around and around) much love guys.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	4. Unwelcome Rival

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Four

Unwelcome Rival

* * *

She didn't know how in the world she got herself in this mess but she was finding herself walking down the hall to meet a man she knew she already hated. In the corner of her eye she could see her cousin; she didn't know if she was feeling the same thing she was, or was she happy to finally have someone else to talk too.

"Do not worry the dress you chosen is perfect…" Kikyou said looking her cousin up and down for the past two hours Kagome seemed to not know what do wear she had to persuade her not to jump out the window.

"This dress is showing too much flesh" Kagome said trying to cover part of her upper chest, having her hand slapped away by her cousin. Kagome looked down herself she was afraid if anyone could see down her dress. But how much she loved the color, navy blue dress was one of the first her grandfather had bought for her._ 'Your mother loved that color on you, my dear'_ those were the exact word her grandfather had said when they agreed to purchase it.

"You have to show something off" Kikyou said looking astonished at her cousins' shyness. "Plus wearing pants is more shameful than showing off a little of your… feminine flesh" Kikyou wanted to laugh once she saw the frown on her cousins face.

"At lest I am covered" Kagome didn't look at Kikyou the rest of the way. She was somehow hoping to have a fainting spell that seemed to have worked so much for her these pass few days.

"I wonder if they clean up nicely" Kikyou said before they saw their butler Freddy bow before them she smiled when she saw Kagome smirk at such a ridiculous thought.

"Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyou of the Higurashi family" the young butler said to the small group. Sesshomaru was speechless what he saw was out of a dream. His gaze went directly to the women that couldn't seem to keep out of his mind.

'I kind of prefer her in pants… great legs… get your mind together' Sesshomaru just wanted to kick himself for letting his mind take off like that.

"Please my dears take a seat" Kagome began to walk over to her brother side to take her place beside him. Sesshomaru sat once Kagome was seated he could take is eyes away from her, the girl he meet last night was not the one he saw before him.

"The Higurashi family has been blessed with such beautiful women" Inuyasha said not looking away from Kikyou who sat next to her younger cousin. Souta smiled knowing to well that he had the best seat in the house.

"How many men have you killed?" Souta shouted not caring that his aunt was chocking. Sesshomaru smiled slowly seeing the confused look in Kagome's eyes. "How many men have you lost?" Kagome looked away from the man that continued to look at her; she was finding herself getting annoyed by his mere presence.

"War is not a suitable conversation in front of ladies" Sesshomaru said winking at Kagome who had turn to see him speak. For some reason that had angered her, was he belittling her gender?

"Are you a coward" her aunt and cousin gasped while her brother smiled. The smile that was on Sesshonmaru's face had disappeared and narrowed his eyes at the girl that had minutes before took his breath away.

"I am no coward" he said slowly trying to control his composure. He had forgotten how much of a child she acted, always jumping to conclusions, always trying to get under his skin.

"Then please in lighten us" Kagome said smiling sweetly hiding her laughter. Sesshomaru knew to well what she was trying to do and it was working that's what angered him the most.

"I have killed and lost men, yes" He said leaning back on his seat smiling back at Kagome. Kagome stopped smiling but Souta continued liking the conversation they were now having.

"Have you fought in the rain" Sesshomaru looked at the young Higurashi then back at the girl he still wanted for a wife.

"No" was the only thing he was going to say it seemed so Kagome pushed onward.

"And may I ask why not?" He was taken at back by her forwardness. She was still the same Kagome he knew from his childhood she had not changed.

"Minutes before he had said that he too like the rain just like you my dear sister" Souta smiled he was risking his neck on his matchmaking skills and he hoped that he would be on the winning side.

"Ah, a lover of rain" Sesshomaru said ignoring the glare Kagome was sending her younger brother. She said nothing so he pressed on "Rain can be refreshing… at times" she didn't want to seem to be rude so she was going to play the excellent host.

"The weather is too much of a safe subject… what brings you here?" Kagome smiled knowing to well that her dear aunt was too shocked to speak. Every passing moment Souta liked Lord Sesshomaru even more. Sesshomaru was about to answer her question when her cousins decided to speak up.

"We have yet to apologize for us attacking you the night before" Kikyou said looking shyly. Inuyasha seemed to love her even more.

"No harm done…" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes and running his fingers throw his hair.

"To you…" Kagome began and saw the look of horror on Inuyasha face and continued "Getting the wind knocked out of you… is dare I say… is breath taking" Kagome continued to smile.

"You two are the ones that endangered my sister" Souta said getting of his seat and looked at Inuyasha nervous face. "For a man to hit a woman is… not a man" Inuyasha stood up that the young boys words.

"How was I to know she was female" Inuyasha shouted taking one step forward but stopped when he saw his brother stand up.

"Are you blind or do you not know a woman when you see one" Souta shouted, Sesshomaru began to laugh making Kagome and Souta frowned.

"We apologize … but my brother and I are not…" Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome and continued "a costume to seeing ladies wearing trousers" Kagome was slightly turning pink.

"Yes… indeed let us forget the past few hours and renew old friendships" Lady Kaede said smiling weakly at the young people in front of her.

"Renew…" Kagome said slowly more to herself than the other, was her dream reality or was she loosing her mind. 'Sesshomaru… that could be the same boy in her dream could it' Kagome was now looking at Sesshomaru trying to make out his face from the one in her dream. Sesshomaru turned too looked at her as well and Souta liked what he was seeing.

"Milady…" Everyone turned to see Freddy the butler standing at the open door.

"Dinner ready" Lady Kaede asked standing up followed by everyone else. Freddy was looking nervous not sure what to do.

"No Milady, there is a gentleman… a Lord Onigumo would like an audience with Milady"

"Naraku…" Kagome said standing up not afraid to show her emotions, Sesshomaru began to frown.

* * *

"Brother…"

"We're not far Kanna" Her brother and sister was her life, moving out to the country was finally becoming a reality. But it wasn't going smoothly as they thought it would be the weather was making them stop every few miles since she was unable to travel.

"It's my fault we taking so long" she was about to burst into tears when she felt her older brothers hand on her small shoulder.

"I will have no tears from you, little one" she smiled up at her brother, little one was her nickname given to her once he came back from the war. "An old friend relative is just a few miles away, will ask for their hospitality"

"It's been so long brother…" He turned to look at his older sister and frowned, he didn't like the negativity coming from her voice "All I am saying is: will they remember you?" he let his sisters words sink in maybe he was in over his head, maybe he should turn back and await for the rain to stop so they could soon travel once more.

"I am sure no one has forgotten my brother" Kanna said looking annoyed at her sister and it made Naraku smile. He had been absent in his sisters life that he was afraid that it had darkened there relationship. But from the day that he got back home he was welcome with open harms, he was grateful that he had such a loving family because the nightmares that he went throw in the war was something he wasn't really prepare to live with, not yet and perhaps he will never will be.

"Milord… we have arrived" They heard the driver from above. Naraku sighed and was preparing himself to be turned away.

"Good luck brother I am sure they will welcome us with open harms" Kanna said so hopeful that it made Kagura bite back her tongue. The door to the carriage opened and Naraku stepped out hoping for the best.

"Why this family…" Kanna wondered out loud and turned to her sister seeing her smile and wondered if she knew something that she was clueless too.

"It seems my dear sister that our brother has secrets of his own"

* * *

He knocked on the hard wooden door and took a deep breath something in the pit of his stomach was telling him he was in over his head. The door slightly opened letting out some of the warmth of the house.

"Good evening" he called out to the man, he shivered as rain drops began to sink throw in overcoat.

"What business do you have here" a boy not older than seventeen called out to him. He narrowed his eyes was he going to have to stand outside to plea his case, when the butler opened the door to let him pass. He walked in and welcomed the warmth.

"I would like to speak to Lady Kaede" the butler without knowing it narrowed his eyes. Naraku tried to give one of his warm smiles to the young boy to try and reassure that he meant well.

"And who may I ask is calling" the butler began to take his overcoat; he wasn't sure if he should keep it sense he would have to go back and retrieve his sisters.

"Lord Onigumo" the young butler went still and Naraku could slightly see the young boy blush of embracement.

"Right away Milord, please wait here while I tell Milady of your request" the butler bowed and walked away leaving a now warm and nervous Naraku.

* * *

"Naraku…" Kagome said standing up not afraid to show her emotions, Sesshomaru began to frown. Her childhood friend was here she could believe it she was truly wondering is she was dreaming. She turned to see if Kikyou had also remembered and by the look on her face she was please.

"Please, lead Lord Onigumo in" Lady Kaede said smiling at Freddy who straight away did what he was told "Gentlemen do not mind"

'Bloody hell I do mind' Sesshomaru wanted to shout but sat back down and smiled at Lady Kaede "The more the merry"

"Lord Onigumo" Called out Freddy and in entered someone she thought she would never in her endless dream think she would see again.

* * *

"Milord, they await your presents" Naraku was taken back by the 'they' part but he followed the young lad anyway.

"Lord Onigumo" they young butler called out and when he walked in he wasn't sure to jump for joy or cry from pure happiness at the girl that stood before him.

"What young man bring you to my home" Lady Kaede said after what seem forever, Kagome and Naraku couldn't seem to keep their eyes off from one another, which was angering Sesshomaru beyond compare.

"I apologize of the inconvenient but it seem that my sisters and I have been caught in the rain and would like to request for your hospitality" Something in Lady Kaede's eyes made him think that he was going to be turned away but then she smiled slowly. He was so relieved that he let out the breath that he was holding.

"Your sisters did you say" he turned to the heavenly voice he now remembered from his childhood. Kagome began to blush seeing the look at Naraku was sending her.

"Yes, Kanna and Kagura are in the carriage awaiting for my return… so will you excuse me" He bowed and turned to leave when he felt a hand stop him, as quickly as she placed it she took it away.

"Could I join you" in the corner of her eyes she could see Sesshomaru's hand tighten and that's what made her smile.

"It would be my honor" Naraku afford his harm and she took it "Excuse us" he said turning to nod towards Lady Kaede.

Souta turned to Sesshomaru and smiled "A little rivalry never hurts"

* * *

"Who is that accompanying brother?" Kanna said looking outside of the carriage window, pulled back by her sister she frowned on the look of surprised on her face.

"That can not be… why it is Lady Kikyou" Kagura said with so much pleasure she didn't wait for her brother to reach the carriage, she walkout into the rain but stop when the person she believe to be one of her dear friend was one of her worst enemies.

"Lady Kagura" Kagome bowed under the umbrella Naraku was holding up for them. Naraku seeing the horror on his sisters' face smiled. He handed the umbrella to Kagome who moved next to Kagura to shell her from the poring rain. "The weather is endearing but I am sure your brother does not wish for your ill health" Kagome smiled sweetly at a very uncomfortable Kagura.

"And… you risk your own for my brothers company" Kagome smiled and looked ahead to see Naraku help his younger sister out of the carriage.

"Yes I do" Hearing what Kagome had to say Kagura walked in the house socked and wet leaving a very confused Kagome standing alone.

"What ever the matter" Kanna said looking up at Kagome amused, Kagome smiled down at the young girl.

"Must have been something I said"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes another chapter revised & edited on a roll, I like this chapter because… (Looks at Naraku, Kanna and Kagura) it's always fun to add new people anyways much love you guys.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	5. The Unexpected

**

* * *

**

Declaimer:

I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

Flash backs or a dream

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Five

The Unexpected

* * *

"_A little rivalry never hurts"_ he couldn't get that out of his head, he had stayed away from Kagome and the others only having himself for a companion which was becoming a bad idea by the seconds or the moment he closed the door to his room he couldn't tell which one was worst. He couldn't stop thinking about her; something about her being alone with Naraku or even the thought of her being alone with him gave him pain he wasn't sure he could bare.

Lost in his thought he didn't hear is brother walk in "Lost in thought I see" Inuyasha said stating the obvious, he tried ignoring him but seem that Inuyasha never got the point "Rin was sent to us" this got his attention which made him face his brother.

"When?" he tried to ask but it was too late when he saw Rin come to view the moment he tried to speak.

"I will not be in your way if that is what your are thinking" he felt a little hurt that she would think that, he tried to smile as he walked over to hug his cousin but the smile seemed to fail.

"It seems that you need that hug more than I did" Rin was never shy to point out the facts something she learned from her cousins.

"Father sends word…" Inuyasha said handing him the note.

"Unopened I see" Inuyasha faked a hurt face as if the thought itself was heartbreaking; Sesshomaru smirked and smiled at Rin who began to giggle. He checked to see if the letter was open and resealed but there were no signs of tampering.

"As your brother I am hurt that you would think I would read something addressed to you" Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha questionably. Remembering the letter the king had sent him being tampered with by the time it had reached him.

Inuyasha guessing what he was thinking was quick to say "That was addressed to the name Taisho, which could be any of us" Sesshomaru only shock his head not wanting to get into the argument once more. Rin sat by and watched her cousin with mere curiosity wondering what Inuyasha had done to make Sesshomaru angry this time. Inuyasha walked over and sat by Rin and smiled "My dear do you know what's in the letter?" he asked knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell him right away.

Rin looked up and smiled "Letters, sentences…" she began to run as Inuyasha tried to reach her but missed and was now staring at a close door, he only shook his head and smiled as he refuse to accept that he was out run by his younger cousin.

"Our little cousin just played us for fools" Inuyasha turned to look at a very amused look on his brothers' face.

* * *

Once the door was close she felt sick with worry. She knew that Sesshomaru had to open the letter and already found out what she done.

"I'm a goner…" She said as she began to walk away unable to stand still. She just need to buy some time; to make out a plan but had no idea how she was going to do so. Then again she was sure that her cousins were going to send her back to her uncle. She loved her uncle to death but she had been away from her cousins for so long that she felt herself dying inside of loneliness. She was the only girl in the Taisho family with men involved in the war and running the Taisho estate she never had the strong feeling of having a whole family.

"I thought only my sis talked to herself, guess I was wrong" Rin turn around and began to blush when she meet the darkest eyes she had ever encountered "Every passing day I grow to think…" he looked her up and down trying to make up his mind "I will never marry" Rin looked at the boy strangely he wasn't that older than she and he was already thinking about marriage.

She began to laugh unable to control it any longer "Aren't you a little to young to be thinking of women?" the shock on the boys face made it even harder to control her laughter unable to support herself on her own she lend toward him for well need support.

"Are you finished" he asked in a cold tone which made her look up at him, she smiled weakly when she saw that he was blushing slightly.

"I'm truly sorry didn't mean to…" she fought back giggles which caused him to walk away, she ran after him and looked at him with a sideway glace "My name is Rin… and you are?" he stopped and looked at her. All she did was smile up at him.

"Souta Higurashi of the Higurashi" he said as he bowed and she only stared which made him wonder that her problem was.

'Why is he so formal' she thought every passing moment she was becoming more curious of the boy in front of her. She took a good look at him wanting to understand why he was the way he was. She looked at his black riding boots which meant that he was a rider. He was wearing black riding pants conforming her last statement; a plane cotton white shirt open slightly one that she seen the squires wear, was he training to be a knight. She frowned at the thought for some reason already heartbroken.

"Are you done…?" Souta asked looking a little more than annoyed at the young girl before him. He could tell that she didn't work here by the way she was dressed. He could also tell that she was of noble blood just by the ways she spoke it reminded him a little of Kagome and the way she spoke freely.

"Done… I have yet to begin" She smiled up at him, Souta only rolled his eyes at her and began to walk once more trying to diastase himself from the strange girl who was still following him. "How old are you?" she asked wanting to know more about him, she knew that he wasn't as old as her cousins but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Sixteen" he said still walking and not looking at her trying to give her a hint that he didn't want to be next to her and began to walk faster, Rin not getting the gesture was easily able to keep step with him.

"I'm twelve… almost thirteen in a few months" she added as trying to show that she was no longer a young child. The sound of steal drew her attention to the sword he was carrying how she missed it was of a surprised to her.

"I take my leave" he said as he bowed one last time and began to walk out to the courtyard where the sound of more steal was heard and of men shouting commands.

"Do you have too" she asked looking down at her hands, she had found a friend and he was leaving her so soon.

Souta turned around and look at a very lonely girl, she tried to act as if she was all grown up but deep inside he could still see the small child. One that he himself had to let go "I have to train…" he said passing his hand throw his black hair as if that was the only way to remove her from his thoughts.

"Can I join…?" She looked up at him to meet his eyes; he was fighting something she could tell; something that he was not ready for and she herself was confused by.

He was about to answer when they heard "Rin Taisho" being shouted by no other than Inuyasha himself.

"I'm a goner…"

* * *

"Our little cousin just played us for fools" Inuyasha turned to look at his brother in confusion.

"Our Rin" Inuyasha asked in surprised.

"Yes our Rin" Sesshomaru said handing Inuyasha the so called letter their father had writeen.

"This letter is blank" Inuyasha said making Sesshomaru wonder what on earth would give him that idea.

"How she get here?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out to the window, Inuyasha was now wondering the same thing. Every passing moment he felt sicker and sicker. Their little Rin had traveled all by herself.

"Shows how smart she is" Inuyasha said looking at the blank piece of paper "she didn't even think to write something down… well at lest the seal is right…" he looked over the seal and nodded "not bad for a first try" Sesshomaru just shook his head wondering what he did in his other life to belong to a family of criminals. "…" Inuyasha had nothing else to say but walk out of the room where his brother had lost his mind and began to look for the demon he called his cousin "Rin Taisho" he shouted and when he found her she wasn't alone

"I'm a goner…" She said as she turned and smiled up at a very angry Inuyasha "Yes, my dearest cousin" but Inuyasha wasn't fooled she was caught red handed talking to his lest favorite person up to date.

"So you're related to the women beater" Souta said making Rin frown and Inuyasha slightly blushed

"How was I to know she was female" Inuyasha shouted making Rin flinch, Souta just waved his hand dismissing Inuyasha and began to walk away to start is training leaving a very irritated Inuyasha.

Once he was out of sight Rin looked up at her cousin and asked the first thing that came to mind "You hit a girl…" Inuyasha only rolled his eyes as he pushed her toward where he last left Sesshomaru.

* * *

The pass days had been like out of a dream. She felt herself falling in love with a man she had always wanted. But she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. Did he wonder what she was thinking when she had a far off look on her face? Or was that just her hoping and dreaming again.

"Lady Kagome" she turned to see that Kanna was running toward her, the young girl was sick the night she had arrived but recovered quickly. Once she reached her side Kagome saw that Kanna was a little out of breath and smiled weakly wondering why Kanna always seemed to seek her company not that she was complaining. She liked the girl so unlike her venoms snake sister who went by the name Kagura. Or Naraku, Kanna had been able to become her own person.

"Lovely day is it not?" Kanna smiled up at Kagome's words and looked out to the lovely garden and nodded. The sky's seemed like they were not going to stop from crying. The skies were now bear from any cloud for what seemed like miles 'perfect' she thought. They walked quietly until they reached the top of the hill and looked down to the house Kagome was to call her home for a short time.

"Lady Kagome…" Kagome was startled hearing Kanna's voice she had forgotten that she had company. She turned too looked at her and smiled, Kanna continued "Have you ever fallen for someone so deeply that you cry at night thinking that he would never return those feelings?" Kagome just stood there unsure if she heard correctly, how did this child of twelve know of love, when she herself of nineteen didn't know love if it slapped her on the face. Kanna began to blush when she didn't repose, she began to control her shock and smiled sweetly in return.

"And who may I ask you cry for at night?" Kanna's shade of pink began to turn slightly red.

She took a deep breath and slowly realest as she shook her head "I have not shed a tear…" Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled down at the still shy girl and nodded. Kanna took another deep breath and slowly released it as if she had resolved something in her mind. "My sister…" Kagome began to frown "She does not know that I have heard her crying… I am so worried… Kagura has never cried not even for our dear brother when he was called on by the king" she took another deep breath and continued "for her to cry now… Why does she cry if it is not for love?" that was a very good question but Kagome wasn't sure if she was able or the right person to answer.

"I am not a expert in love, or in what Lady Kagura feels…" the smiled that Kagome had slowly faded as she thought of what she was to say next "But if I was in love and the man of my dreams did not return my feeling…" she stopped and thought if the man she wanted to marry did not want to marry her "… my heart would be broken" Kanna began to frown at Kagome's words.

"My sister has had her heart broken…" Kanna looked away as if she was thinking up a plan to mend her sister's broken heart. "We most do something to make it whole" Kagome wanted to laugh but stopped when she saw that Kanna was deadly serious.

"Broken hearts most heal themselves..." seeing the unshed tears in Kanna's eyes, Kagome rapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a small hug "your sister is strong and will heal… it will take time like any type of injury but trust me it will heal" Kanna whipped her tears away and smiled up at Kagome, Kagome having nothing else to say just smiled back in return but deep down Kagome wondered what was making Kagura cry so late at night.

"Excuse me…" Both girls heard from behind. And what they saw made Kanna scream…

* * *

"You need to forget him" Naraku shouted making Kagura narrow her eyes at her older brother, the day that he had returned was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. Her days of freedom ended the day that he was released from the king.

"How can you ask that of me?" she shouted back at him; Naraku was temped to walkover and slap her for daring to raise her voice at him. He had no idea that he would come back to his family in pieces. The freedom that his father gave his sisters was shameful; thank goodness that he was able to make changes now sooner than later.

"As your guardian I have the right" He smiled at the shock on his sister's face. She felt like crying how many nights did she cry herself to sleep hoping that her little sister would never know. "You will marry the man I have already chosen for you"

"I will do no such thing" she was losing, she knew from the start that she was going to end up losing but she couldn't help herself fall in love with the wrong man. She hopped that he was safe and staying out of trouble, maybe just maybe they could someday cross paths once more. She wasn't paying attention until she heard Sesshomaru's name come out of her brother's mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the perfect man…"

"To gain land, wealth but not love" Kagura once more shouted, she did not think Sesshomaru was ill to look at but her heart told her that Sesshomaru was not for her to love. Deep down inside her soul she knew that she could never love anyone that would fit her brothers approvable.

"Love has nothing to do with marriage" he stopped to control his anger that was quickly growing. Anger was not going to help on his own quest, a quest that was looking easily accomplished.

"What of Lady Kagome, does she not deserve love" Kagura had always disliked the girl but she would never wish anyone on her brother not even her worst enemy.

"She does love me…" Naraku began but was interrupted by his sister yet again.

"Yet you do not lover her… is money what makes you want to marry her, my dear brother" Kagura said sighing making Naraku narrow his eyes at his useless sister.

"You can fine love after your married… and do not worry your little head about me my dear, my wife's money will make me plenty happy" Naraku said walking over to the window "Kagome will be my wife… and you will marry Lord Sesshomaru" the last words send shills down her spine something wasn't right and it began to worry her.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** do I have to say it (sighs) this chapter has been revised & edited there I said it (smiles) much love guys and like always.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	6. Hidden Emotions

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Six

Hidden Emotions

* * *

She didn't know how she had done it but somehow she had gotten away from her fathers guards. She was scared and alone in a land that she didn't know or ever been to. She stopped and hid behind what she hoped was not a poisons bush "She's runaway!" she heard them say now she was sure they were angry "Find her or it's your heads!" she shut her eyes hoping with all her might that she was not found, praying to the angels above that she was not spotted and somehow the angels answered and it began to rain.

Remembering her father's words it began to make her eyes water with tear she had promised herself she would never shed "_As my daughter you will do as you're told!"_ She didn't know that she was holding her breath until the footsteps weren't heard and the voice were at a long distance she began to run once more toward freedom she dreamed all her life.

* * *

"Excuse me…" Both girls heard from behind. And what they saw made Kanna scream, Kagome wasn't sure if to run and call for help until she saw Kanna run up to the stranger and embrace him she relaxed.

"Suikotsu" Kanna said looking up at tall and slim man; he looked like he had to cross hell just to get here.

"I… I traveled along way…" He started to say, Kagome waved her hand as singled him to follower her as she began her way to the kitchen.

"Sis is going to be so pleased" Kagome wanted to ask Kanna why but fought back the urge to ask and continued walking.

"How is… Kagura?" the worry in his voice was making Kagome wonder what he had to do with Kagura the snake, He seemed to good of a catch to be involved with Kagura.

Kanna got quite which made Kagome wonder why she wasn't telling him anything that she had said earlier "Kagura hasn't been herself lately" Kagome said finally speaking her mind, which was true by itself. Kagura had not spoken ill toward her or glazed her way for that matter. Kagura had somehow secluded herself from the group as Lord Sesshomaru had done she glared at herself about thinking about that oaf in a silence rage she had almost missed Suikotsu's question to Kanna.

"You're not alone here, Kanna?" He looked away as if he could see through walls "Your brother is here as well" there was anger in his voice again Kanna only nodded, while Kagome's curiosity now grew. He had somehow hoped that he would not be present he had hope to speak with Kagura and make plans for the future that he had always hoped for them both.

"Is Naraku the reason Kagura cries at night?" Kagome finally asked she wanted to take it back right when she saw the look of honor in Kanna's face, she had betrayed her young friend and she was now filled with shame. A shame that would easily would be lifted if she could somehow satisfy her curiosity.

"She's been crying?" Suikotsu asked Kanna who only glared at Kagome and nodded for an answer to angry to speak.

"I'm sorry I wasn't to say anything… please forgive me" Kagome said blushing, all her days she wish that that moment she could quit her noisy ways but also knew that day was faraway in the distance.

"No… please you're her friend… what has happened" Kagome blush turned slightly red she never thought herself as Kagura's friend more in the lines of enemy. And she was now began to wonder how it came about, her become enemies with Lady Kagura that is.

"Suikotsu there's Kagura" Kanna said pointing to where she saw her sister disappear to and Suikotsu soon followed, Kanna couldn't help to smile at the happiness her sister would feel once she set her eyes on their friend.

"So that's who Kagura cries for" Kagome asked smiling more to herself than to Kanna, Kanna just looked at Kagome confused unsure what she was talking about Suikotsu and Kagura where only friends but now she was having second thoughts perhaps in her childish youth she had missed the sighs of love or what she hoped what love was.

"Kagura!" they heard Suikotsu shout and both girls began to run toward his voice.

* * *

Once she had left her brother the feeling in the bottom of her stomach had yet to go away. Something was wrong something was telling her that wasn't right, there was danger close by and she didn't like it. Once she reached the garden they pain in her stomach got worst she tried to breath but air was failing to reach her and her world went blank only hearing a voice she long to hear "Kagura!" the voice of an angel she would forever love.

"What happened" Kanna was the first to say something.

Kagome was too shocked to speak the only thing she could think of was run into the house for a glass of water. Anything to get away from the sight of a fainting Kagura, it had brought fear into her heart seeing someone as strong as Kagura faint in sight of a man. She felt like killing herself once she reached the kitchen did she not faint in front of a man herself did that make her weak 'no" she thought as she shook her head 'I had the wind knocked out of me, nothing more' she told herself as she began to run back to still find Lady Kagura in arms of Suikotsu.

"I… she just fainted" he said looking into Kagura's pale face.

"Is she going to be okay" Kanna said between sobs, Suikotsu only nodded his head trying to make Kagura wake up.

"Maybe this will help" Kagome said from behind him with a glass of water in her hand and poured the water on Kagura's face who woke up with a shock, Suikotsu and Kanna just looked at her as if she had lost her mind "What it worked" she said shrugging at their confusing. 'Haven't they read a Carrington novel" she thought as she looked at them, was she the only one to know that to wake a person right away was by water.

"Kagura are you okay" Kagura just looked up at him and began to smile, some of her color had returned back to her cheeks.

"I thought I was dreaming…" the smile that she once had was no longer there now it was sheer horror that she showed on her lovely flushed face "you can't be here… Naraku… marriage… Sesshomaru…"

"Breath, my love" he said hugging her close as if trying to protect her with his own body as if he could shield her from danger if it dared to show it ugly face.

Kagome looked on in horror as Kagura began to stand up, she began to look around not wanting to make a scene and it seemed that Suikotsu wasn't suppose to be here which was making her more nervous 'and did he call her his love' there was no time to think she had to do something quick "Please perhaps we should take this somewhere else…" Kagura glared at her not trusting her 'who can blame her' she thought seeing Kagura's reaction. Kanna only nodded her head unable to speak for she had million thoughts going throw her head.

"She's right my love… I should leave…" Kagura looked into her beloved face and shook her head unable to stand being apart from him any longer.

"No…" Everyone turned to see Kagome glaring "You can't leave Kagura… not now" she didn't know why she was helping her biggest enemy it just felt like the right thing to do plus that was the second time he had called Kagura something so endearing 'I hope someday, someone would call me that' she looked at Suikotsu and back at Kagura "You can hide out in the stables…" looking at everyone's confused face she sighed and tried to smile "until I can think of something more convincing" Kanna smiled up at Kagome always knowing that she was the right person to trust but Kagura was thinking something different altogether.

"I'll go see if I can get something clean and some warm food… Kanna show our friend here to the stables" Kanna nodded taking Suikotsu hand and began to pull him toward a safe haven unable to word his opinion.

Kagome began to walking inside knowing that she was going to be followed and moments later her suspicious where comforted "Why are you helping us?" Kagura asked making Kagome smiled in surprised.

"I am all you got… and Suikotsu seems like a nice guy" Kagura smiled at the mention of her one and only love but disappeared once she saw Kagome smiled.

"What do you get out of this?" Kagome frowned; she still didn't understand what Naraku had to do with the situation she vowed she would find out.

"A new friend… and perhaps some answers" Kagura was a little surprised that her worst enemy would ask such a thing. Answers she was sure she could try to give willingly but friendship, after so many years of hate and well pretty much dislike was a little more to let go. But something in her eyes gave her a little hope that perhaps so many years of warfare was never really necessary, she smiled for the first time she was glad that her brother had dragged her back home or she would have never felt so welcomed.

"Now for clean clothes" Kagome turn to look at a smiling Kagura "Naraku' is about Suikotsu's size?" Kagura looked at Kagome in horror and began to shack her head.

"Naraku keeps track of everything he will know that he is missing garment and will become suspicious" Kagome began to frowned the way she heard Kanna talk about Naraku was so different to the one Kagura was talking about now.

"But the only other person that would have anything close to fitting is…" Kagome stopped not wanting to finish her trail of thought.

'that's it' she thought staring into Kagome far off look, if she was going to befriend her the right way she was going to help her or perhaps give her a slightly push toward the right man "Sesshomaru…" Kagura said smiling "I'm sure if you go up to him and ask him he would hand them willingly"

Kagome shock her head trying to think of something else other than getting help from the great Sesshomaru Taisho 'And sense when did he become great' she thought and glared at Kagura for smiling for no apparent reason.

"Inuyasha…" she tried to put in but Kagura wouldn't hear of it she began to push her out of the kitchen toward Sesshomaru room "But…" she tired one last time but it was too late Kagura had knocked on the door and began to run toward the kitchen

"Don't you worry about the food leave that to me" Kagura said as she went towards the kitchen leaving a stunned Kagome.

'Some new friend' she thought and then she heard his voice "Come in" she began to panic once she heard approaching footsteps toward her.

* * *

She didn't know how far she ran but it felt like she was sick to her stomach. She couldn't run anymore her legs felt like they were on fire. The rain had stopped she knew that her tracks would be gone by morning it would take her fathers guards a few days to guess where she had truly gone. And hopefully that would be enough time for her to think of something new.

"Please angels above guide me in my time of need" She walked up a hill to see heaven on earth she had finally reached safety with new found energy she began to run to a freedom so close at hand.

* * *

He was expecting a crying Rin asking to stay but the Rin that now sat before him was something that he wasn't expecting. And Inuyasha wasn't helping at all he sat in a corner mumbling something about "that good for nothing… who does he think he is… my Rin… growing up to fast" something about the whole scene was making him go crazy he had enough of his own problems to have Inuyasha's childish ways and Rin acting weird, well he didn't need this type of pressure.

"Enough!" he finally shouted, Inuyasha and Rin looked at him in confusion not understand what had gotten into Sesshomaru "What's going on already" Rin and Inuyasha just shrugged their shoulders. Again it was quite and it was getting a little more annoying every passing moment "Angels above why are you punishing me…"

"Whatever do you mean my dear brother" Inuyasha said looking like he was enjoying his brothers' situation. Sesshomaru only glared at Inuyasha wanting so much to throw something at his brother smiling face but nothing was at hand.

"Perhaps you hit a girl" Rin said sending Inuyasha a genuine smile, Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his little cousin which wasn't working like always.

Sesshomaru just shock his head and tried again "Rin… My dearest little cousin… how did you get here" Rin crossed her arms showing that she wasn't going to say a word. Sesshomaru stood his ground and waited patiently for her to reply.

"Fine!" she shouted, Sesshomaru walked over to grab a chair and placed it in front of her and sat down and waited once more patiently for her to start. Rin sighed knowing that Inuyasha wasn't going to leave "Sir… Sir Kouga came to visit…"

"I will kill him!" Inuyasha shouted hating Kouga even more if it was humanly possible to do so, Rin and Sesshomaru rolled there eyes ignoring Inuyasha out burst Rin continued.

"…When he came to visit… being the only one at home…"

"You where alone, but father" Inuyasha began but stopped when he received a glare from Rin for interrupting her once again.

"Where did my father go? Rin" Sesshomaru no longer cared how she had gotten here but why wasn't his father there when Kouga had arrived?

"I honestly have no idea just that a messenger had arrived and that he had left" Rin said with a shrug of her small shoulders.

"Messenger… do you remember how he looked like…" Rin frowned at Inuyasha's question, Sesshomaru nodded for her to answer.

"Um… I can't remember at the top of my head" Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder not pressuring her to remember he didn't want to alarm her it was to soon to jump to conclusions.

"On the right shoulder did you see a seal of some sort" Inuyasha asked his profession came out Sesshomaru noticed and it somehow made him proud of his brother if that was ever possible. Inuyasha wasn't a fool to be mess with; he took his profession if you can call that one very seriously. When he was studying or training to become knight, Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to become the opposite of his older brother.

"Well now that I remember… I saw a shield… with a serpent… thought it strange the serpent was silver… a silver snake… like out of a fairy tail…" Inuyasha eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets. Sesshomaru didn't like the news; his father after so many years was called by the king.

"Was Kouga the one that deliver the message" Inuyasha asked Rin only shook her head.

"Were you not listening, I told you when _Sir_ Kouga arrived I was alone… Well he didn't like the idea of me staying all by my lonesome not like you two good for nothings..." She sent both of her cousins the coldest stare she could come up with "Well he had… I forgot there names but they escorted me here and…"

"Kouga sent you with those two idiots!" Inuyasha shouted

"That's it!" Rin shouted back "I am tired of you interrupting me" Inuyasha sat down surprised that Rin was yelling at him for no reason at all. She waited for him to say something but when she saw that he wasn't going too interrupted any longer she continued "and… that's all… I am here end of story"

Sesshomaru was going to ask something else when he heard someone at the door "come in" he called out but no one answered he began to walk toward the door but once he opened it there was no one there. Thinking that he must have heard it instead began to turn back around when he thought he spotted something. The closer he got the more he was sure that he was right to think he had heard someone knock because the person that had done so was now hiding behind the curtains. Once he looked behind it there she was with her eyes closed tightly trying to blend right into the wall which made him smile "Aren't we a little too old for hide and seek"

* * *

She didn't think it would be that difficult to convince Marie to spare bread and cheese but it had been. "_Milady can' spoil her diner_" Kagura smiled reminding the poor girl that she had not eaten lunch that day which was true. Marie realizing that she was telling the truth began to put a plate together it was more than enough but Marie would not hear to reason said something about "_Milady most not miss a meal for men do now wish to marry bones with no flesh_" she shook her head not understand what she meant by that.

Once she reached the stables she knocked once she heard "enter" she entered the warm stable, she spotted Kanna looking like she was frightened.

"What is the matter" she was now worried had Naraku found Suikotsu so quickly.

"Naraku…" Kanna started to say "He almost found him but I hided him in time… brother went out for a quick ride" Kagura felt guilty for making Kanna lie to their brother, Naraku had never wronged Kanna and it wasn't fair for her to be dragged into her problems.

"Where is he?" she asked but she didn't have to for Suikotsu came out of the last stable with a smile.

"Miss me that much did you" Kagura began to blush when she heard her little sister giggle.

"It might take a while to get you in some clean cloths… Kagome… Well let's just say Kagome would never in her life ask for his help" Kanna giggles once again as she was now brushing one of the horses neck.

"I could have just eaten bread and cheese" Suikotsu said smiling at the plate of food Kagura had brought him.

"I skipped lunch, so Marie took it upon herself to stuff me up" Kagura said smiled up at him, he frowned it was hard for him to find a good place and decent food he didn't wish that harshness upon her. "That look your giving me is the same one Marie sent me a few moments ago" He smiled, he was happy for her making new friends.

"Oh really and what did she tell you" He said as he began to take a drink of the sweet wine that she had also brought.

"Something about a man… bones and flesh … Are you alright" she asked patting him on the back.

"Yes… I'm fine…" He said trying to breath, he placed his hand on top for hers and smiled "Runaway with me" when she didn't answer he was heartbroken like the day he found out she had gone without saying goodbye.

"… I can't just leave…" She finally said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"It was wrong of me… to ask… I know I'm unable too…" Kagura kneeled by his side and hugged him with all her might.

"… I can't leave my sister alone…" Suikotsu glanced at Kanna who was still to busy with the horse to noticed what was going on around her.

"Then she will go with us…" it was easier said than done he knew by the way Kagura was now looking at him.

"I couldn't ask that of her… we'll have to buy our time…" she smiled up at him trying to reassure him that what they were doing would be for the better "Then we'll be free to be together… my love" He hugged her never wanting to let her go.

* * *

Souta had two men attacking him as he moved to this left trying to dodge one of the men's attack he hit him on the back with his right elbow. As the second man ran toward him with his sword up in the air, Souta ducked as he turned to block the attack of the first man. Both men smiled at him as they began to circle him, Souta couldn't help but to smile back as both ran toward him, but stop when they heard a cold voice say "One would think that you fight for honor, Higurashi" Naraku approached riding one of his late Uncle's stallions; Souta only glared at him wanting so much as to slash a few parts of his arrogant body.

"One only fights for honor and nothing _more_" Souta felt like smiling at the frown on Naraku's face. 'So some of the rumors where true…' he thought, when someone shows interests in his only sister it didn't matter if she was older then he; she was still his sister and wanted to know why the man was pursuing her hand in holy matrimony. That night that he had met the so called Lord Naraku he had not seen a Lord but a traitor in disguise.

"One fights for what has to be done" Naraku said before he turned around and road leaving Souta and his companions coughing from the trail dust.

"One most watch out for snakes in a field of daisies" Souta only nodded knowing to well who was the snake. "That will be all for today" Myoga nodded toward the two men waiting to résumé their training. Both saluted as they began their way back to servants contours for there well deserved diner.

"Myoga" Souta turned to the old man "I'm going to have to ask you for a favor, I need some information" Myoga nodded to his young Lord "I want a full report about this Lord Naraku there is something he is trying to hide and I want you to find what it that is"

"I will do my best, my lord"

* * *

She was almost home free, she was so close that she could feel the fire in the chimney harm her finger tips until her legs finally gave out on there own and found herself falling forwards and smacking the ground getting the little air she had be knocked out of her.

She felt like giving up; what good was she getting from running away. Her body was aching and it finally hit her like a ton of bricks the freedom she was running toward had finally come to a stop and she knew that the demons from hell where coming to get her from the way the ground beneath her was trembling until it stopped

She could hear the breath of the demon, she closed her eyes not wanting to witness her own death in the hands of a heartless monster but curiosity got the best of her and what she saw was too much for her that she passed out "Does that always happen to you my friend"

"Kohaku… I have yet met a woman that has not fainted in my present" He said looking down at the girl who looked like had run hell and back again by the looks of her.

"We can't just leave her here Shippo" Shippo nodded his head at his friend and began to lift the unconscious girl and began to walk as he lifted her so she could rest on his friends lap and began to mount his own horse.

"What do you think your sister will say once she sees this little jewel" Shippo smiled at his friend who only shrugged.

"Sango won't mind unless that husband of hers keeps his leachy ways at bay" Shippo shock his head wondering what will Sango hit Miroku with today.

* * *

"Aren't we a little too old for hide and seek" She heard him say, why was this happening to her of all days to keep secrets she had to deal with Sesshomaru. She opened her eyes hoping that maybe he wasn't there that she was once again hearing things.

She signed once she saw him staring at her with that annoying smile on his face "I was just checking the view" She said looking around "um well look at that… silk" she said examining the curtains, Sesshomaru only shock his head wondering what was she up to.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome peeked out the curtains to set eyes on the most beautiful girl; she smiled at the young girls' curiosity.

"Lady Kagome" how he wished just to call her Kagome his Kagome felt more promising "My cousin Rin" he smiled when he saw Rin give one of her best curtsies "Rin, Lady Kagome Higurashi"

"Souta's sister" Kagome noticed the excitement in the young girls' voice mentioning her brother and smiled.

"Yes… pleasure to meet you…" Kagome said as she curtsied and narrowed her eyes when she met gold.

"Lady Kagome… no trousers for you today" Inuyasha smiled at a blushing Kagome little did he know it was rage he was looking at. Rin looked on in attentiveness at the dark-haired beauty.

"I dare say… my last encounter… was unpleasant" Kagome said placing her hands on her waist showing that she was not to be messed with, Rin liked her even more.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "It was a mere push" Rin looked up at her cousin, if she didn't know him better she could think that slightly blush of anger.

"Is that what you call, knocking me unconscious" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Kagome had done

"For the last time, how was I to know…"

"Yes, yes that I was female" Kagome shouted, Rin looked at Kagome and back to her cousin and couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the young girl and smiled but looked at each other and once more where at each others throats.

"Enough" Sesshomaru shouted and Rin nodded in agreement it had gone long enough and she was hungry.

"She started it" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, Kagome only glared she had humiliated herself to much already.

"Inuyasha… I thought you where going to introduce me to your Kikyou?" Inuyasha slightly blushed at his little cousins words; Kagome only rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru shock his head at a love stuck Inuyasha. Thinking of love his gaze went to Kagome who watched Inuyasha and Rin walk down the hall.

"Well…" He said smiling; Kagome looked up and couldn't help herself but feel nervous.

"I need your clothes" Sesshomaru looked at her in curiosity then began to undress, Kagome squealed and turned her back to him, Sesshomaru smiled.

"Not the ones you're wearing" She said blushing. Why did she have the feeling that he was teasing her?

"Oh… Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She turned to see him smiling and his smile grow even more once he saw her flushed cheeks.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she started out once she felt that she could speak.

"Sesshomaru, please" He said smiling at her, she rolled her eyes and continued as if he didn't say a word.

"Could you please spare some garments… and please not the ones you're wearing" Sesshomaru couldn't help himself but smile as she slightly blushed. "I am not going to use them if that's what you're thinking" She narrowed her eyes at him, he meets her in one of her not so good days and he believes that she dress that way for fun.

"And may I ask who is…" He now had his arms crossed and she noticed that he wasn't going to give up without a good fight and she was well ready for a good battle of wit.

"I am helping out a friend" Kagome couldn't help herself but want to laugh, she never in her life saw herself as Kagura's friend. Where that had come from was much a surprise to her than anyone else she was sure of it.

"Sense I am handing over some of my garments… aren't I welcome to know who this friend is?" Kagome glared at him why in the world wouldn't he just let it go but then it sunk in he was going to give her was she was sent for, she smiled up at him and couldn't help herself but give him an un-lady like hug.

"Thank you, Thank you" Sesshomaru was to much in shook that he didn't even remember when he walked in his room to retrieve what she was asked for. Kagome had the clean cloths close to arms reached when he stopped.

"What do I get in exchange?"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** One of many Kagome and Sesshomaru moments that I can't help but love. (sighs) and yes this chapter has been revised & edited, like always much love guys.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	7. Keeping a Secret

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Seven

Keeping Secrets

* * *

"What do I get in exchange?" She narrowed her eyes at him; He only smiled waiting for her to answer. "Anything that is reasonable of course" he quickly added.

"You are blackmailing me…" she asked after a few moments of silence "in exchange for some mere clothes" she said crossing her arms, Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Take it as you like… I deserve payment for what I am offering" He said lifting the garments up in the air Kagome's gaze was following the clothes then went back to his face, he wasn't going to give in without getting something in return.

'What a jerk' she thought making it really tempting to hit him upside that cute head of his, she shook her head 'Sense when had he become cute' she thought "And a simple thank you will not do" He shook his head; she glared at him her gratitude wasn't enough.

"These clothes are very important to you and as you can see that they are… well mine" He smiled when she continued to glare at him, she didn't trust him he was going to change that in time.

"Well…" she asked hating the look that he was giving her. It was making her unease the last time she was alone with Sesshomaru was when they we're children and that was many moons ago, times had changed.

"I want to show you something… I'll come by your room… just be ready… you're a lady that likes adventure right?" He said as he handed her the clothes, she was too stunned to say anything and just watched him walk away.

Then it hit her "If he think I'm going… he's lost his mind" but deep down inside she knew that she would not be able to fall asleep for her heart was beating so fast she was sure that she would be waiting for him.

* * *

"…Shippo… perhaps we should have just left her…" Kohaku said looking at the passed out girl on his lap she had not awaken.

"And leave her there in the cold… plus I feel the wind changing… rain is a coming" Shippo said looking up at the clear blue sky.

Kohaku had never understood his friend always saying the strange thing but he knew that rain was coming for his friend was never wrong. He looked down at the sleeping beauty she most of been of high importance for her hands where smooth. "Perhaps we should have just left her there… She most of been running towards that farm house" Again Shippo shook his head.

"No… She is running from something… I can feel it" Shippo looked back at the still sleeping girl and couldn't help but wonder in what type of danger she had gotten herself into.

"Well lets get her far away as we can then" Kohaku said as he brushed her hair away from her face 'Who would want to harm such a precious angel' he thought looking away from the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Let us hope when our friend there wakes… we can get some answers" Shippo called back.

* * *

"Is Lady Kikyou as pretty as Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at his little cousin and thought about it for a while then began to laugh.

"Kikyou beauty is far greater than Kagome's" Rin frowned then smiled, a man in love would think a toad to be the most gorgeous creature in the world if he told himself so.

"Is she hiding from you… it seems like we looked in every room and have yet to spot her" Inuyasha frowned at her as if Kikyou was a mere fly on a wall that they where trying to catch. "I would advice you cousin to change that mood of yours" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance why did he have to be stuck with her now; Sesshomaru wasn't really doing anything "how did you meet her?" Inuyasha was startled he was wondering what Sesshomaru saw in Kagome.

"She was in a field of flowers surrounded by the sound of water as if angels placed her there for me to find" Rin rolled her eyes sense when was Inuyasha a poet, it was kind of making her sick but at the same time wondered if she could someday visit that field of flowers and be spotted by her true love if there was such a thing in the first place.

"Inuyasha…" They heard from behind them, right away Rin knew that the lady before her was Inuyasha's Kikyou "I was wondering where you been hiding" Kikyou smiled warmly at him as if he was god himself.

"Wondering around lost looking for you" He said rubbing the back of his neck, Rin looked at the girl them at her cousin who was head over heels, and imagined the fairly tail image Inuyasha had described and he was right Lady Kikyou could have really been angel.

"Ah and who is this lovely child?" Rin frowned; she was no child but couldn't help herself smile the moment Kikyou begin to laugh.

"My cousin" Inuyasha said with pride, it was true that she was annoying and something over baring but he loved her "Lady Rin Taisho" Rin curtsied and smiled in surprise when Kikyou hugged her.

"Welcome… just call me Kikyou no need for formality" Inuyasha smiled at the gift the angels had given him, he knew that he was the luckiest man alive.

"You look so much like Lady Kagome" Rin said as she stood by her cousin's side. Kikyou never thought it that way but smiled at the complement if she would have heard that years ago she would have sure been insulted.

"You have met my cousin Kagome have you?" Kikyou asked still smiling then remembered why she was looking for Inuyasha in the first place "Oh where did she go… Lord Naraku was asking for her not but hours ago…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on her, Naraku was never on his good side as of late; rumors of the man was something to note even if they where childhood friends.

"We left her with Sesshomaru but moments ago" Rin said once she noticed that her cousin was to lost in his own thoughts which was a little alarming who would of thought Inuyasha would truly have any.

"Oh, Lord Naraku has given me a note for her guess that will have to wait" Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and was beginning to get worried "Inuyasha" she said placing the note in her pocket.

He looked at her finally realizing where he was "Oh… Well let's go to the garden there is a beautiful sunset I am sure you ladies would love to see" Rin was sure she was going to be sick it was getting a little to much for her but she noticed that Lady Kikyou was eating up every word Inuyasha was throwing at her, perhaps she was to young to understand why the sunset were so important.

* * *

"What took you so long" Kagome heard Kagura say when she had barely walked in the stables and she was a little annoyed by the way she was looking at her but smiled when she heard Kanna giggle.

"Next time you deal with that oaf of a man" Kagome said handing over the clean garments; Kagura couldn't help herself but smiled there was something in her new friends' voice that gave her some hope.

Suikotsu took the clean garments and went back in a stall to change once he came back out he said "Are you speaking of the Sesshomaru Taisho" All three girls turn to look at Suikotsu in surprised "The Lord of the west"

"Yes, yes the very same" Kagome said with the wave of her hand annoyed at the way he was talking about Sesshomaru as if the man was god himself.

"Have you heard of him?" Kagura asked and looked a little hopeful perhaps Sesshomaru was the very man she could seek out for some well need help.

"Well I was an informant during the war as well as… captured by the enemy…" he stopped himself he was about to say something he knew was not for him to say "Well needless to say the man saved my life" Kagome looked at Kagura and Kanna as they began to ask Suikotsu many question about what kind of dangers he was in during the war but Kagome didn't miss Suikotsu slight slip.

'Who is he protecting?' Kagome thought so many things where going on that she was, well getting a little over her head trying to piece everything together. First Sesshomaru then Naraku and now Suikotsu it seemed that everyone was hiding something and well that was getting too much to handle. Then it hit her if he knew Sesshomaru he would be able to be a welcome guest there was no need for him to hide out in the stables "Suikotsu… can you call Lord Sesshomaru friend material?"

"We weren't close but I can't call him my enemy if that is what your saying" Suikotsu send her a smile that showed her why Kagura liked him so much perhaps even love him.

"Perhaps him knowing you…" Kagura's eyes went wide Kagome had something and it would work so easily, Sesshomaru was never the type of man that would turn away someone of a lower class being a man of high importance; he had never cared about titles as her older brother did.

"Yes it could work" Kagura said interrupting Kagome "Well it wouldn't hurt to try"

"Lord Sesshomaru is a kind man" Kanna finally said Suikotsu smiled at the young girl he saw as a sister.

'kind… more like selfish' Kagome thought but couldn't help to feel a bit of guilt, she was being a little hard on the man that was helping out without knowing what was going on 'I won't feel sorry for him' she shouted at herself but right away knew that she had already lost that battle.

"Well let's find out" Kanna said looking toward the door, everyone turned to look at a smiling Sesshomaru and Kagome moaned in despair; why couldn't she be free from this man.

"Sorry for interrupting but I have a letter for Lady Kagome"

* * *

He had a feeling that he should have stayed and teach that Higurashi a lesson, how dare him not to trust him. Naraku was not pleased for being called away at this critical time of his courtship with Kagome especially with Sesshomaru trying to court her as well; he wasn't blind, he saw the way his old friend looked at her but it was useless Kagome had shown that she wanted nothing to do with Sesshomaru. But something was telling him that this was very important even more important then his little naive Kagome and he was sure that the reward would take care of any damages. He smiled thinking about how he had her eating out of his brilliant hand.

"My Lord" he heard from behind and a frown reached his face he had not heard the young boy approaching.

"Why most you hide … you knew I was coming" The young man smiled known to well that the so called Lord had been frightened, he was to busy caring about his own problems to have not heard him approaching. He knew it had been a good idea to hide among the trees who would think to look up as they passed the small secluded forest.

"My apologies my Lord" Naraku narrowed his eyes why did he have the feeling that this mere boy was belittling his title. "My boss would like me to give you this" he said holding up an envelope with a black seal on it the mark of the dark prince. "His Lordship would wish you keep this in secretary" He said "He will constant you once you are need" He turned around and began to walk away.

"What…" Naraku called out to the boy who was now gone, after trying to control his out rage being treated like worthless commoner; remembering the envelope he began to tear the seal, once he was done reading it all he could say was "Bloody hell" and rode back toward the Higurashi's.

* * *

"My friend I am sorry to say I can take no more" Shippo said as he stopped inform on an inn, the place was small but it will do.

"Good, I am hungry and lets hope our friend here will wake soon" Kohaku said nodding towards the girl that still slept. He was getting worried she had not awoken for a while.

"Let's hope to get some answer… We will rest for a while then ride for we are only a few hours away from home" They entered the small room furnished with a few tables and chairs and smiled at the small woman that ran to great them.

"My fine lads please come in for rain will pour down in a few moments" and just as they entered it began to rain. Kohaku was still holding on to the girl he looked at her for a while which made the old woman smile.

"Newlyweds…" Shippo wanted to laugh at the look of horror that had reached Kohaku's face.

"Sorry but no our dear _sister_ was so tired by our ride here that we decided to rest" Kohaku was so thankful for his friends skill of lying that he had to smile. Two men with a woman had to be a family member or a wife; he got the chills just think about the second option.

The old woman shook her head as she began to walk up the stairs "Poor thing it looks a mess" She took out a set of keys from her waist pocket and smiled "You can set her here… while you to eat and wait for her to wake…" Shippo smiled at the old woman

"I would like to have my drink and food by the warm fire instead" Shippo said as he began his way back down the stairs.

"Set her down" Kohaku was lost in his own thought that he had almost not heard the old woman. He did as he was told and looked back at the old woman "Ah it looks like she wakes… I'll go get her some tea and some clean water to clean her wounds" The old woman said as she closed the door, leaving a stunned Kohaku.

* * *

"Magical" Kikyou said looking at the beauty of the sunset, Inuyasha reached for her hand when he heard someone approach.

"Trying to become gentle rouge" Souta said looking at Inuyasha as if he was the lowest vermin in the world then looked at his smiling cousin and couldn't help to smile in return. "Where is your chaperon" He said placing a hand on his sword as if he meant to use it agents Inuyasha.

"I am their chaperon"

He turned to look at Rin and couldn't help but smile as he shook his head "A twelve year old is no chaperon" he took a small involuntary step back at the sound of out rage in her voice.

"And a _sixteen_ year old boy is?" Rin said placing her hands on her hips "And I am twelve in a half"

"Oh like that makes a difference" Rin was about to say something when he began to walk away leaving her standing as she was about to explode.

"What's the matter?" She heard from behind her and glared at Sesshomaru's smiling face.

'What is he so happy about' she thought looking at him like he had lost his mind then she remembered what had happened moments ago "That _boy_ is impossible" she said walking away toward were Souta had walked of to; she was not ready to quit.

"Oh my, she's really angry" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha only nodded "oh that reminds me" Kikyou said taking the note out of her dress pocket and handed it to Sesshomaru "If you can please give this to my cousin Kagome, it would be a great help to me" Sesshomaru smiled and bowed as he walked away glad to seek Kagome once more.

"My dearest Kikyou… your matchmaking skills lack secrecy" Kikyou smiled as Inuyasha afford his arm to her as they began their way to the tea room where her aunt would surely be waiting for all of them.

"And what would of you done?" she looked at him suspicion, he only shook his head as he began to laugh then got serious but not losing his humor he said

"Lock them up in a room and throw away the key" Kikyou couldn't help but join in his amusement.

* * *

By the time he had reached the stables it was already dark. Sesshomaru just thought of entering the room but when he heard his name he stopped to listen to what was being said "Can you call Lord Sesshomaru friend material?" he heard Kagome say

'Friend material…' he didn't want Kagome to think of him as only as friend… yes friendship was nice but he wished for something more.

"We weren't close but I can't call him my enemy" that voice was so familiar to him.

"Perhaps him knowing you…" He heard Kagome say but then Kagura interrupted her

"Yes it could work… Well it wouldn't hurt to try"

"Lord Sesshomaru is a kind man" Sesshomaru had to smiled he had always liked Kanna she was like a warm breeze after a storm, he had enough of people taking about him even if they where nice things he opened the door slowly "Well let's find out" he smiled at Kanna then looked at a frowning Kagome

"Sorry for interrupting but I have a letter for Lady Kagome" Kagome lost no time to open the letter that Sesshomaru handed to her; she frowned at what she had read.

"…" Kagome felt a little guilty that she had forgotten about Naraku so easily. Kagura looked at Suikotsu worried that they would be separated once more, and by the looked at Suikotsu's face she was sure that he was thinking the same thing.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why is everyone hiding in the stables?" Sesshomaru heard Kanna giggle, while he could feel the fire in Kagome's eyes burn the back of his neck.

"And who said that we're hiding?" He turned to her as she placed her hands on her hips as if that was to show he was walking on thin ice.

"I was just saying, my _dear_" Kagome couldn't help herself but blush; the way that he had said dear made her feel special. Kagura smiled knowing that her little push earlier had worked so well to her favor.

"We are not hiding my Lord" Kanna said stepping next to Suikotsu who looked more nervous then he needed to be.

"You looked familiar…" Sesshomaru stated making Kagome a little worried, the only thing that she knew of Suikotsu was that he was in love with Kagura and that was enough trust a man?

"Suikotsu is an old friend of the family" Kanna said looking at the two older girls wondering we're in the world had there courage had gone.

"Yes… Suikotsu… it has been a while" Sesshomaru smiled remembering where he had last seen the man. Suikotsu had been a good ally to have by his side; and he knew that Suikotsu could be trusted.

"Yes... it has my Lord" Sesshomaru shook his head as he smiled, he was getting a little tired of people using his title he was never a man to judge someone by his or her title.

"Please there is no need for formalities" Kagome rolled her eyes at the smiles of the two drooling girls in front of her and at one beaming Suikotsu.

Sesshomaru sent a wink toward Kagome who looked at way tired of his flirtatious ways 'if his so perfect why doesn't he figure out our dilemma' she thought as she glared at him.

"What is this" Everyone turned to see an enraged Naraku, it was the first time Kagome heard Naraku so angry and one look towards the man she wished to marry scared her. Kagura looked like she was going to pass out and Suikotsu couldn't stop smiling if that's what you would call a smile on his face. Kanna looked lost like always but at the same time pleased as if being alone would be the worst thing that could happen to her. Some how Kagome felt left out in an untold secret the group of people shared before her.

Sesshomaru was first to speak "I was helping my old friend with his horse" Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind everyone just stayed quite.

"Old friend" Naraku said looking at Suikotsu and his good for nothing sister in suspicion "Kagura, Kanna go to your room" Kanna waited for Kagura do make the first move, Kagura wasn't sure what to do she wanted to stay but knew that she couldn't with one last look toward Suikotsu she walked out of the stables followed by her sister. Kagome felt like following but at the same time felt like she should remain behind.

"You too" Sesshomaru said not looking away from Naraku who seemed to try to control his anger, Kagome opened her mouth to say something but the look he sent her made her leave immediately hearing shouting from the three men left behind.

* * *

"Ah it looks like she wakes… I'll go get her some tea" She heard the old woman say oh how she need some tea, her whole body hurt as if she had been trampled by all the king horses thinking of horse she jumped out of bed but her feet where not prepared for that type of pressure yet and landed in the arms of a handsome young man.

"You still need rest" he said placing back in the warm bed, pulled the covers and set her down.

She couldn't help but smile she had not received kindness for so long that it was a miracle she would be able to recognize it "Thank you" she said as she feel back to sleep.

"Knocked out again" Shippo said as he walked into the room with well deserved food, Kohaku nodded to the old women to place the tea on the table.

"Poor girl, she's delicate as a princess" Shippo and Kohaku looked down at the strange girl and hoped with all their might that she was not royalty. For if it was royalty they had involved themselves in something higher then a rescue.

* * *

Diner was nothing new it was as if Suikotsu was part of the group all along. But she couldn't help but noticed the new marks on Sesshomaru and Naraku's faces. Her aunt Kaede had not questioned their new guest arrival just smiled and nodded when Suikotsu introduced himself. And now she was tired and was getting ready for bed but she jumped when she heard a knock on her door "Who is it?" she called out she had a feeling she knew who it was going to be, he said that he was going to call on her.

"Who do you think it is" Kagome sighted in relief as she opened the door and allowed her dear cousin in, Kikyou couldn't help herself but smile "expecting someone?" Kikyou was only teasing but the look on Kagome face was like an open book "You and Sesshomaru aren't…"

"What… Why would I want that idiot… his ugly… he will flirt with any woman… he thinks himself as… as god… everyone worships the ground he walks on… well I will not take part in it" Kagome shouted the last part making Kikyou laughed, her cousin was loosing her heart to that so called idiot "Fine perhaps his not truly ugly…" which made Kikyou laugh even harder.

"I don't know…" Kikyou said once she stopped laughing and was now looking at a frowning Kagome "Perhaps… Lord Sesshomaru frightens you?"

"I fear no one!" Kikyou just shook her head at Kagome who was now walking back in forth, something she tended to do when she was nervous. And she had also noticed that her cousin had not looked away from Sesshomaru during diner which was something new, Naraku had tired to get her attention but failed when Sesshomaru began to speak. Not to her but to Suikotsu and yet Kagome had been fascinated none the less.

"That is not what I meant… What I am saying is… you fear what Sesshomaru makes you feel" Kagome couldn't help but laugh "You have finally met your match and that frightens you"

"I can't… Sesshomaru is…" Kagome looked toward the door as if he was standing right behind it or he will be in a few hours.

"Perfect" Kikyou said placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder shocking her back to reality "Open your eyes to what is in front of you before its gone" with that said she walked out of her cousins room leaving Kagome more than confused.

Kagome was too nervous to sleep; she couldn't stop thinking about what Kikyou had said _"Open your eyes to what is in front of you before it's gone_" Her whole world was falling a part just in one day, was her dream worth the lost of one man… perhaps there were others… but was that a change she was going to take?

"Why did it have to be him" she felt like crying, she wasn't going to cry over a man.

"_My dear"_ she could still hear him say those words. Why was that so special; why did it matter. Since when did he have the right to call her his? "_My dear" _she stomped her foot down "Think of something else already" she shouted at herself.

"Naraku…" she started to say when she heard footsteps, yet they didn't stop at her door just passed until they where no longer heard. "I'll lock the door…" but she knew that she wasn't going to. She walked on over to the windowsill and looked out to the moon.

The room began to get dark her eyes began to slowly close "You have to stay awake" she began to pinch her cheeks. She looked at the candle that was about to burn out and out to the moon that was about to fade away as the sun was preparing to rise as tears began to form she set her head back down and for the first time she began to cry.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! There fellow readers I hope that you like this chapter and hope you are all dying to know what happens next or where this crazy story is going (smiles) I really hope that you are getting to know each character and love and hate them like I like writing them (bows) so please review and tell me what you think, like always much love guys. And yes this chapter as been revised and edited.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	8. A Sign of Love

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Eight

A Sign of Love

* * *

She had not known how long she had been crying until she opened her eyes to see the candle had burn out. Like a flash of lighting her mood had changed from pitiful and depressed to angry and annoyed. She got up off the windowsill where she had cried for hours and began to stench her legs; frowned when she heard a tear.

"No, no…" she said stomping her foot as she tired to fine the tear on her lovely grown. "Why can't you give me a moment's peace" she said raising her hands to the heavens a perfectly nice dress that was now ruined.

"Milady… do you need some assistance" she heard Sophie say from behind the door.

Kagome felt like laughing as she passed her mirror, she looked like a mess 'I need more than assistance' she opened her door slowly and sighed when she saw the look on Sophie's face.

"Milady… I mean no harm but you look a mess" Kagome tried to smile but knew she failed miserably.

Her eyes where puffy and her nose was sure to be red and her cheeks stained with tears "Perhaps you can get Freddy to bring me up a warm bath?" Sophie smiled as she began to help her ladyship undress.

"Right away Milady… well look at this nasty tear on your lovely dress…" she said shaking her head as she helped Kagome into her robe and exited the room mumbling something about what a shame to tear a beautiful dress.

"Seems there are better things to care about… I'm not good enough" Kagome said shaking her head as she began to take out the pins in her hair.

* * *

Kanna was the first to be seated every morning hoping so much to spot the boy with the dreamy eyes, she sighted when she looked up to see Rin walk into the breakfast room "His not coming you know" Rin said sitting down and reaching for a piece of toast, Kanna frowned showing her emotions like an open book.

"Who isn't coming" Rin rolled her eyes as she spread some jams on her toast, but still noticing Kanna looking towards the doorway every so often.

'She can try lying but she fails with those clear eyes of hers' Rin sighed not wanting to make the girl before her an enemy, she so hoped for a new friend "Sense I am older then you…" she took a bite of her toast and smiled at a confused Kanna "and wiser… I should advise you that Souta is…"

"Is what…" Kanna looked uncertain, and then she jumped out of her chair and began to shake her finger at a now confused Rin "Souta… his kind… thoughtful…"

"Souta is king of all jerks!" Rin shouted which made Kanna furious so furious that she throw a piece of toast at Rin who was tempted to toss the jam back at her in return.

"You're just jealous…" Rin looked ready to jump over the table and pull some of Kanna's lovely hair but she was a lady she was not to do any such thing which was a pity.

So in stead she said "Jealous?" she began to laugh she couldn't help herself that was the most ridicules thing she had heard.

"Yes jealous… Souta doesn't pay any attention to your childish ways and that angers you" Kanna said sitting back down and taking a sip out of her mint tea 'she can't top that' she thought with a smile but looked up when she heard Rin speak.

"_Childish_… for your information I am older then you" Kanna rolled her eyes as Rin took her seat and reached for her tea cup with a shaking hand.

"Just because you are two months older then I, does not make you wise" Rin ignored Kanna and began to eat her breakfast.

'This isn't over…' Rin thought and smiled "More tea my dear… one so young would need all the nourishment to grow strong"

* * *

"Hmm, this is heaven" Kagome said sinking in deeper letting the steam warm her face, she tired to blow on a strain of hair that was in her eyes but it didn't work so she lifted her left hand to blush it off and felt the cold air in the room. She tired to sink in deeper making some of the warm water overflow out off the tub.

"What would my lady like to wear today" She heard Sophie said as she walked into the room with the tray of hot tea followed by Marie carrying another tray.

"She can think of that while she eats her breakfast" Marie said setting the breakfast tray down

"A few more minutes" Kagome said closing her eyes not wanting to leave the warm water just yet, but hearing a tapping foot knowing who it belong to she smiled up at Marie who was frowning at her sister Sophie who was holding up a dry towel for her ladyships as soon as Kagome dried herself Sophie had a warm robe waiting.

"If you were in my care milady you would stay as long as you wished" Marie said looking at her sister who was a few years older then her and Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smile, every morning it was the same thing both sister fusing over her.

"And soon catch a cold" Sophie said opening the dresser doors and began to pick out her ladyships dress. Kagome nodded at the beautiful green day dress Sophie had chosen.

"Catch a cold with this wonderful weather" Marie said looking at her sister like she had grown a third eye.

Kagome began to giggle making both girls frowned "I think I'll eat down stairs this morning" Marie and Sophie smiled and began to help their mistress dress. Marie took back the breakfast tray closing the door behind her, once her sister was out Sophie began to brush her ladyship's hair.

"I dare say… those two gentlemen are sure handsome…" Kagome tried not to smile but then frowned she heard two...

"Two…" Sophie began style her ladyship's hair in a half ponytail with loose strains to shape her face, as she tried the bottom layers into a bun.

"Yes… The man called Suikotsu left early this morning…" Kagome nodded at Sophie's handiwork with a brush and felt a little sad for Kagura. Sophie held two necklaces up for her to choose from, one was a birthday present from her grandfather when he had visited a small village in the North Kingdom. The other belonged to her mother; it was a plain silver necklace with platinum wedding rings that belonged to her parents engraved with their initials. Sophie placed the silver chain around her neck and felt the cold metal on her chest her biggest fear was loosing the only thing her parents left behind. "And Lord Sesshomaru, I heard he left late last night"

'He left…' Kagome felt something deep inside her die ever so slowly.

* * *

Kagura had no will to go down stairs for breakfast after getting the news that her beloved had left early that very morning without saying a proper goodbye. She had reread the small letter over and over which she had memorized by heart.

"_My dearest Kagura,_

_I feel you know it pains me to leave you so soon. I don't deserve your love for I am sure you will worry._

_I most finish my mission which I shouldn't speak of, please be sure that my goal is to return to you as soon as possible._

_Just know that with every breath and step I take is for us to be once more together._

_Forever yours Suikotsu" _

She folded the letter and placed it next to her tea and couldn't help but worry if the mission Suikotsu was involved with dangerous. There was a knock on her door she called "enter"

"I have come to speak with you" She watched her brother close her door and walk over to the open window.

"What do you wish to speak to me about" Naraku turned to look at his sister sipping her tea and noticed the slightly shake on her hand.

"Seems to me… _my dear_… that you are hiding something from me" She didn't look away from him, she knew that would show weakness. "You will tell me what you are hiding" he shouted at her making her feel more at ease. She could always handle an enraged Naraku it was the calmed one she was most of afraid of, that Naraku was unpredictable.

"I don't know what your talking about" what she said was true but she also knew that her brother would never believe her.

"Sesshomaru and Suikotsu seemed to disappear" Naraku looked at her shocked sister 'so she didn't know that they had gone' he looked at the sad expression on his sisters face "Or is it you will miss that lover of yours" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her brothers words then smiled as sweetly as she could

"Whatever do you mean?" Naraku was about to say exactly what he meant but instead he moved closer making her look up at him

"My enemies don't live long… think about the consequences my dear the world isn't as safe as it use to be" Naraku kissed her forehead and walked out leaving a very frightened Kagura.

* * *

"Good morning" Kagome said as she walked into a very silent breakfast room. She couldn't help herself but look for him, which made her furious 'Stupid girl' she thought as she took a seat next to Kanna who seemed so preoccupied in her tea she had not answered a greeting. It seemed she wasn't the only one dreading the day a head.

"Forgive my friend… one so young knows no manners" Rin said smiling at a furious Kanna.

"Thank you, no… no tea for me this morning" Kanna set the tea pot down and retuned her attention back to her own tea cup once more.

"A fine morning don't you ladies agree" Naraku said walking into the room pleased with himself. Kagome looked at him as he sat next to her; he leaned in and whispered "you look amazing" Kagome smiled

'I could love you' she thought looking into Naraku's eyes but the danger in them was something that had begun to scare her.

"Yes, and a promising afternoon" Rin said looking at Kagome then back to Kanna who was once again refilling her tea cup. 'Souta has rotten her brain' Rin thought as she refilled her own tea cup.

"A perfect day for a picnic" Kagome couldn't help but smile at Kagura who looked lovely in blue day dress taking her own seat next to Rin; ignoring her brothers "Good Morning"

"Oh that would be wonderful" Kanna said looking like the sun had come out from a cloud finally showing some light. Kagura smiled at her sister then it soon left her lovely face feeling her brothers eyes upon her.

"What would be great" Inuyasha said walking in with Kikyou by his side.

"A picnic of course" Rin said watching her cousin pull out a chair for the beautiful Lady Kikyou has he then took his own seat beside hers.

"Oh… That does sound wonderful" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha as if she had just awoken from a wonderful dream; Making the rest of the girls look sick with envy. "And Kagome and I know the perfect spot" Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the memory of seeing Kikyou sitting down surrounding by flowers.

"Then it's settled, we'll meet for lunch" Kagome said finishing off her breakfast and began to leave the room but stopped when she heard Inuyasha say

"Sesshomaru won't be join us for awhile" Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha

'That sneak' she thought as she tapped his hand making him smile in return "That's a shame, most of been a _real_ emergency" Kagome just walked away not wanting to hear about Sesshomaru; but at the same time was relived that that was the reason he left last night.

'Like I was going to let him in' she thought as she smiled and entered the lovely garden feeling light on her feet.

"If you excuse me" Naraku said leaving the breakfast table.

"Do you think Souta will be joining us?" Kanna said looking at Kikyou not noticing Rin roll her eyes at her question.

* * *

"Wake up" Kohaku shouted in Shippo's ear. Who tired his best to ignore him but failed when the sunlight hit his face.

"Most you; be so bloody cheerful" Kohaku couldn't help but laugh he was so happy that he was going to see his sister, not his fake sister that was asleep in the other room but his real sister who had just married her childhood sweetheart just t a few months before.

"We should of just left last night" He said as he began to put on his ridding boots. Shippo just rubbed his eyes still a little sleep from the night before, they had spent most of the night talking to their new acquaintance.

"Well we can't change that now can we?" Shippo said as he began to dress but frowned at the danger they had gotten themselves into, thinking about what the so called princess had said.

_Flash back_

"_Lets us start with introductions" Shippo said walking into the room and smiled at the girl still lying in bed. She looked beyond nervous and scared which was very understandable who would be calm with two strangers. "Shippo Fox of the Fox Family" he said bowing he would of kissed her hand but it seemed a little forward in this situation "And Lord Kohaku of the Slayer Family" Kohaku took that as his sign to bow and winked when she smiled at him which caused her to blush._

"_Princess Ayame daughter of…" Shippo began to shout with made her stop at mid sentence. Some of the language he was using she had never heard before._

'_A bloody princess' Kohaku thought looking at her 'yes she would be royalty' he continued to stare and the looked of curiosity had brought him back to the present which he began to hear the screams of Shippo who was close to making a hole in the wall._

"_Enough" Kohaku shouted making Shippo stop in his tracks "Forgive my friends behavior, he knows not how to act in front of royalty"_

"_Like bloody hell I do" Shippo said advancing toward Kohaku but stopped at the ridicules smile on his friends face. Instead of giving a well deserved punch he sat down on the only chair in the small room._

"_Now that you know who we are and see that we mean you no harm" Shippo opened his mouth to say something but instead he closed it changing his mind "Like I was saying… The only thing that comes to mind is return you to your father…"_

"_No…" She tried to stand but still felt a little weak from her journey. Shippo looked at her in disbelieve and began to laugh which got glares in doing so._

"_You're life must be hard… did daddy not want to get you new slippers?" Kohaku couldn't help but wonder what his friend had against the royal family or the girl in front of him in particular. "Or a new pony… no you're much too old for a pony"_

"_That's enough…" Kohaku said seeing that she looked like she was going to cry. 'Poor thing' he couldn't stop but feel sorry for her. "Ignore him…" he said sitting at the foot of the bed, she whipped her tears and nodded "you have my word that I will protect you from whatever you are running from but I need to know what that is?' she nodded again_

"_Don't do this Kohaku just sent her back to her royal father and that big castle of hers" Shippo said as he throw up his hands in frustration and began to pace. Kohaku sent him an icy glare which he hardly did; Kohaku was always a reasonable man "Let her worry about her own problems"_

"_Your friend is right… I shouldn't ask you to help me" she said picking a spot on the wall and not looking at either of them._

"_See she even sees reason" Shippo said looking at his friend but Kohoku being the romantic that he was he was not going to miss the change of helping a damsel in distress._

"_We can't turn back now" Kohaku said looking at her as if she was going to break into a million pieces just before his very own eyes._

"_Fine" Shippo shouted taking his seat once more crossing his arms giving up hope._

"_Start from the being" Kohaku said patting her hand and she smiled at him making Shippo roll his eyes at the pair of idiots he didn't care that she was royalty that made her a bigger idiot._

_End of Flash back_

"Are you prepared to lie to your sister and her new husband?" Kohaku sighed remembered the night before and nodded; making Shippo laugh as he walked over and patted his friend on the back.

"You still plan to send her to her father behind my back?" Shippo wasn't going to lie to his long time friend; he was tempted on doing just that last night but sleeping on it he had changed of heart.

"No… but she's going to be a huge burden'' Shippo sighed as he opened the door "We did always hope for a grand adventure"

"But not like this one" Kohaku said as they walked to meet their new friend.

* * *

Kagome walked out to the small garden connected to her breakfast room with a smile, what she liked most about her aunts mansion was that it never seemed to run out of gardens. 'He didn't leave me' she thought as she caressed the red rose's pedals.

"Their beauty doesn't compare to yours" Kagome was startled; she had not heard him approach. He picked at rose and began to remove the thorns with the small pocket dagger he had inside his left pocket.

"You flatter me" Kagome said blushing as he placed the flower in her hair 'I could love him' she thought once more.

"I was hoping to speak to you about yesterday's note" He said extending his arm, she blushed again she had forgotten about the note he had sent her. "Did you like it?" she had no idea what he was talking about.

'What did that note say' she thought looking at him hoping that he would just move on and forget the note. But it seemed that he was waiting for her to complement his wonderful note she didn't even remember "It was lovely…" She waited and sighed in relieve when he smiled.

"I just know you where a poet at heart" Naraku said please that she liked the poem that one of his mistress wrote to him.

'A poem… I hate poetry' she thought looking at him as if she just seen him for the first time "Yes… words are the window to ones ever lasting soul" Kagome said remembering a line from a Carrington novel.

"Yes… it would seem so" Naraku said looking out toward the horizon, he turned to say something but was interrupted by his sister

"There you are" Kagura said looking at Kagome ignoring her brother "I was looking for you" she lied she knew that she was here, Naraku narrowed his eyes at his sister she was up to something "oh" Kagura said looking her brother as if she just noticed that he was standing there "My dearest brother" she said with a painful smile "There is a man here to speak with you"

"Will you excuse me" he said as he bowed and walked away annoyed.

"I hope that there really was a messenger" Kagome said looking at Kagura who linked arms as they began to walk, Kagura only smiled in response.

* * *

He had ridden out like the devil was just behind his tail. For the first time sense the war he was afraid not for himself but for his own father. He had plan to sent word to his father regarding the situation with Rin but was surprised to have had a massager deliver a message from the king himself.

"Milord, you need rest" Jaken said as he tired to stay on his own horse, a small little thing looked more like a pony then a horse.

"I most reach my father" He never looked back for he knew Jaken was having trouble keeping up with him.

"I know this place like the back of my hand Milord, there is a small Inn a few miles from here… We need to rest the horses to keep moving" Sesshomaru knew that the small man was right, with a tired horse he would be of no use.

"We rest for a little while, then we move" Sesshomaru said leaning toward his horse to make him speed up his pace.

"Wait for me, Milord" Jaken shouted hoping that his voice would care above the wind.

* * *

"What's our plan" Shippo turned to look at her royal highness and frowned, sense their departure of the small inn she was the only one talking and it was all nonsense

"Our plan… there is no plan" He said looking away and back to the road a head.

Kohaku couldn't help himself but laugh making Ayame smile "The only plan what we have at the moment is keeping your identity a secret" Ayame nodded knowing to well that she no longer was to be addressed by her birth right and the strangest thing was she knew that she was not going to miss it.

"What will my new identity be?" Shippo turned to look at her and without any emotional expression he said

"You are no longer our sister" Ayame nodded and waited for them to tell her who she was to be. All her life someone told her what she was to do or what do say,

'Not this time' she thought, this time she had control of her life not counting the protection her two fellow companies were offering. "Oh, can I be a runaway gypsy" Shippo looked at her like she had lost her mind

"A gypsy princess" Kohaku said looking at her and couldn't help but smile "Well… I think you have something there Ayame" Shippo just shook his head causing Ayame's smile to widen

'Yes, finally freedom' she thought as she looked a head to a road that seem to hold all of her wildest dreams, not knowing she would soon loose her heart along the way.

* * *

"You wish to speak with me" Naraku looked down at the boy how didn't look older then ten holding up a note.

"A strange man asked me to deliver this to you… said it was important" Naraku took the note and opened it, closed it and looked at the boy before him.

"Did you read it" The young boy shook his head and extended his small hand for payment, Naraku reached in of a silver piece and handed it to the boy "Well, courtship can wait"

"Leaving us so soon" Souta called down, Naraku disliked people born into riches.

"I fear that I have been called away" Souta couldn't help but wonder who had done the calling.

"You will surely be missed" Souta said extending a hand, Naraku shock it but at the same time weary of Souta's actions.

"I will ask you to care for my sisters, while I'm away" Souta nodded and Naraku walked away to prepare for his journey.

"Myoga" Souta called out, the old man walked out of the shadow and toward his young lord. "What have you heard?" They began to walk out to the front corridor it was to early to be over heard but still they took secrecy.

"A small boy from a village close by handed the lord a message, what contains I do not know" Souta nodded seeing the boy once before as well.

"I want you to follow… Naraku… but take care for your life may be in danger" Myoga nodded, Souta placed a hand on the old mans shoulders "I mean that my friend… you sense any danger… any at all…"

"I'll be just fine, I didn't come to be this old age for nothing" Myoga was touched by this young lords concern; he would died for any of the Higurashi family at any moments it was his duty and honor to do so.

* * *

"Milord" Jaken shouted causing his small things he called a horse to panic, Sesshomaru stopped at the top of the mountain that over looked the place where his father was being held.

"You sure this is the place" Sesshomaru asked Jaken, Jaken nodded not able to say anything for he was sure that if he tried he would make a fool of himself "And his majesty is there" Again Jaken nodded, "If this is a trap…"

"I would never" Jaken said finally finding his voice "I am a loyal servant to the Taisho family and always will be" Sesshomaru nodded knowing what the small man said was true.

"Well let's not wait any longer… for my father's life is in danger"

* * *

"There is…" Kagura stopped and looked at Kagome "can I trust you?" Kagome was a little taken by surprised

"Yes of course you can" Kagura looked at Kagome to decide on her own "We are friends" Kagome smiled, Kagura nodded and continued.

"I plan on running away" Kagome wasn't sure on what to say to such a statement "Once Suikotsu returns to me, I plan to runaway with him"

"And what of Kanna" Kagome felt a little alarmed as if Suikotsu could show at any moments "what of your brother?"

"I need not to worry about my brother" Kagura looked out to the morning sky and felt as if hope was just in that distance "Kanna will marry soon"

"But she's so young" Kagome said looking back to where she had last seen Kanna, lost in her tea cup as if the world could wait.

"If my brother had his way, he would have married us long ago" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Naraku that cold hearted.

"Is that the reason you came here… to marry?" Kagome blushed 'Wasn't that the same reason she was here' she thought. Kagura linked arms once more and began their way back to the breakfast room.

"Like Carrington wrote in one of his books, A lady most seek out her husband for her husband will never search for her" Kagome began to laugh at Kagura's statement "You think Carrington is really a man" Kagura stopped and looked up at the sky

"Who Knows?" Kagome said knowing to well that Kagura had ignored her question.

* * *

"Home" Kohaku shouted at the site of his sister's new home, and rode a head to happy to wait for the others.

Shippo turned to look at the now so called gypsy who looked a little sad "What is it now?" he asked annoyed, Ayame looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Home… I'd never truly had one before" and she wondered if she would ever know the meaning of the word.

"It was that bad" Shippo said for the first time feeling sorry for her "Well no need to reflect in old memories is there, now all you have to look for is to the future"

Ayame tried to smile, as she whipped away her tears and looked a head to where Kohaku called home as she thought 'yes all I have is my future, I most now forget my past' but she knew that her father and his men would never let her forget.

"Sango, this is my friend" Kohaku said helping Ayame down off her rented horse and stepped forward meeting a beautiful pregnant woman with dark hair and lovely brown eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, I would curtsy but I can't at the moment" Sango said placing a hand on her stomach as she smiled at Ayame making her feel more at ease "For my husband… I have no idea where he is…."

"Sango… I can't seem to find…" Sango glared then smiled at her husband "Oh… company, I knew not that we were waiting for company my dear"

"Of course you knew..." Ayame looked on at the two happy couple, she could tell that they where so much in love.

"If I had known that we were waiting for someone…" Sango was about to say something when her husband closed the book he was holding "Where are my manners" he said looking at Ayame as if he was starving for a meal "Lord Miroku of the Monk family" he said as he lift Ayame's right hand and placed a kiss.

Ayame curtsied and was about to introduce herself when Kohaku and Shippo stepped in "Don't get to friendly" Kohaku said placing Ayame at his side.

"Don't tell me you married!" Sango said looking at her younger brother as if he had gone mad and was foaming by his mouth.

Shippo felt like laughing at the look of horror on his friends face "Ayame is a gypsy, who has been travailing with us for some time now" Ayame smiled and took Sango's hand in hers and began to examine it

"I see that you will have many children… yes many sons and daughters" Sango looked into her own hand amazed. Ayame moved to hold Miroku's hand and placed it on top of Sango "yes… true love is what I sense here…" Sango smiled at Miroku who was looking strangely at Ayame, Ayame feeling Miroku's gaze took his hand and examined it and frowned.

"What is it?" Sango said looking worried at her husband hand

"I'm sure its nothings" Miroku said looking into his own hand, Ayame slowly made a circle at the center of his hand and frowned.

"What is it, please tell me" Sango said moving closer to her husbands side as if he would disappear that moment.

"There are dark thoughts in your head" Ayame said slowly closing his hand and then reopening it as if it was a book she was reading "You fear death" Sango looked at her husband in shock, Miroku shook his head and removed his hand from Ayame's and placed it at his side.

"Miroku…" Miroku looked down at his wife and tried to smile.

"It's nothing…" Ayame looked at the man before him and knew that it wasn't just anything, for she could always sense a lie and Lord Miroku was hiding something from his wife something very important.

Miroku walked away with his own thoughts, leaving them all standing there in silence "I'm sorry I did not mean to…" Ayame began

"No… no need for an apology" Sango said trying to smile "He will tell me in time" Sango linked arms with her younger brother and smiled trying to lighten the mood "How long to you plan to stay?"

Ayame linked arms with Shippo who glared at her "What was that all about?" Ayame looked at Sango who was talking to Kohaku about the time they where children

"Father did always say I had a talent of read people" Shippo looked at her as if he had just seen her for the first time.

"Read people or cause trouble" Shippo asked under his voice just for her to hear, Ayame looked up at him and smiled as innocent at she could and said

"Both"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Another chapter has been revised and edited (dances around and around) little by little things will come out of the shadows and into place if not I have not done my job correctly (starts to walk away in shame) much love guys (whispers in a dark corner)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	9. Unspoken Loyalty

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Nine

Unspoken Loyalty

* * *

"Kagome aren't you listening" Kagura said with a worried look on her face. Kagome blinked as she came out of her daze; she was too lost in her own thoughts that she had not heard Kagura ask her a question.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said a little embarrassed. Kagura could only wonder what was bothering Kagome she had been acting strangely. One moment she was laughing and smiling and the next she looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

"Ah don't you worry about it" Kagura said patting her friends hand as she looked toward her younger sister who seemed to be on an on going argument with Lady Rin "you're just worried about him" she said still keeping a close watch on Kanna.

"Why would I care what happens to Sesshomaru" Kagome half shouted making Kagura smile deepen.

"Who said anything about Sesshomaru?" Kagome sighed feeling annoyed that she let Kagura get to her so easily.

She couldn't stop thinking about him her anger left her that very morning when she heard Inuyasha say that his brother had left in a family crisis 'Family crisis?' she thought looking over to a laughing Inuyasha as her brother Souta who almost fell in the water. "Aren't you clever" she said looking at Inuyasha more closely 'there was no family crisis; if there was one wouldn't Inuyasha gone to' she thought staring Inuyasha down who was to busy trying to sit next to Kikyou.

"I try" she heard Kagura say "I am also worried" she had a strong feeling that Suikotsu was in danger.

"I am sure Naraku is fine" Kagome said eyeing Rin and Kanna for the first time

"Rin move away from the water, it's far to cold for a swim" Kagura said still frowning "Kanna don't you dare push Lady Rin in the water" for the first time that afternoon Kagome gave a hearty laugh causing Kagura to smile once more "Do you remember why we disliked each other?" that question took Kagome by surprised, she had never really thought about it.

"To tell you the truth I don't remember" Kagura laughed and Kagome soon joined her.

"If I remember correctly…" Kikyou said as she sat next to her cousin "it was about whom Sesshomaru fancied the most" Kikyou smiled at a red face Kagome and Kagura.

"Looking back at it… Kagome and I where just like Rin and Kanna" Kagura said laughing joined by the other two girls as they looked at Rin and Kanna trying to out shout one another.

"Inuyasha is worried…" Kikyou said after a moment of silence. Kagome frowned as she looked toward Inuyasha who was arguing with her brother.

'Doesn't look to worried to me' she thought but said nothing.

"I know he doesn't look it… but Sesshomaru had ordered him to stay behind…" Kikyou sighed knowing well that Inuyasha pride was hurt.

"Poor Inuyasha…" Kagura said looking at Inuyasha with new eyes. Finally Kagome couldn't take it any longer curiosity was killing her and she had to know

"What caused Sesshomaru to leave?" Kikyou shook her head as she looked toward Inuyasha who was shouting over Rin and Kanna's voices.

"He wouldn't tell me" Kagura was not sure that Sesshomaru problem was the same one Suikotsu was involved in, and she began to worry about his safety. Kagome looked at Kikyou and knew that she wasn't lying but the look on Kagura's face was something different, her new friend knew something she didn't and she would soon find out what that was.

* * *

"I wish to speak with the king" Sesshomaru shouted as he entered the room making all the people that were presented in the kings' court stop in shock.

"His majesty will not be in court today" A man who Sesshomaru believe to be the kings' advisor.

"If I wasn't mistaken I would say he is hiding" Sesshomaru said looking to the crowed as some tried to cover the shock and out rage in there faces "Sense when has our great king fear someone lower rank then he?" Sesshomaru said shouting above the mummers

"I fear no one" Sesshomaru turn to see a group step a side to let his majesty make his was to his thrown. As he took his seat he looked at Sesshomaru state "I will not be insulted in my own court" He waved his hand as a signal of dismissal obeyed by all except by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru waited "It has come to my attention…" the king paused as he looked uneasy toward his advisor and continued "That… Lord Inu Taisho is a trader to his majesty… meaning I the king" He raised his hand to silence Sesshomaru out burst "I have a reliable source that states Lord Inu Taisho has been traced to this "Dark Prince" new enemy to the Kingdome"

"Lies" Sesshomaru finally shouted making the king before him frown "Lies has reached your ears, your majesty" Sesshomaru said taking a knee to show his loyalty "The Taisho family has been loyal to the kingdom for centuries"

"Being so… it seems that times have changed" Sesshomaru looked up to see his majesty sigh "As much as I would like to believe… the word of my source is valuable… I have said enough of the matter"

"Then I wish to know who this person is, I wish to know the name of the person who is tainting the name of my father and the Taisho themselves for he accuses my father he might as well be accusing me, his son" Sesshomaru said rising up of the stone floor not letting the king respond "Let me guess… your reliable source wishes his name to be kept anonymous" his majesty only nodded "And his word is far greater then mine"

"I have not implied that…"

"It seems to me that you would trust a man who wishing to keep his name a secret after accusing one of your loyal subjects of treason is a bit questionable?" his majesty did not dare to speak or perhaps he didn't have the ability to do so, so Sesshomaru crossed his arms as if talking to a child and not the king himself

After a few gut reaching moments his majesty spoke "It seems to me that the Taisho family had been wrongly accused" His majesty looked over to find his advisor hiding in a corner "Have Lord Inu Taisho be realest"

"Your majesty I advice you to…"

"You have done enough damage as this point you are realest of your duty and banished from my sight and Kingdome" The ex-advisor shot a hateful stare to Sesshomaru and walked away. "Guards"

"Yes your majesty" Sesshomaru watched as his majesty whispered something to the main guard "Right away your majesty" the guard saluted and did was he was told.

"What of the man" Sesshomaru asked once he and the king where once more alone, the king took his time to answer

"I will question my source… all in all we are back at zero…" His majesty look straight and Sesshomaru "What have you heard of this so called Dark Prince?"

"This is the first time I have heard of him…" The doors began to open and ladies and gentlemen of the court began to enter.

"It seems to me that this dark price has a grudge towards the Taisho family" Sesshomaru looked toward the people and wondering if his new enemy was in the same room.

* * *

"I fear the gypsy"

Kohaku looked at his brother in law taken by surprised "I see no need to be afraid?" Miroku looked out to where his wife was laughing accompanied by the gypsy of death he now liked to call.

"Ayame is strange that's all" Shippo said standing next to the warm fire place, Again Miroku said nothing; making Shippo wonder is what Ayame had said was true

"_Father did always say I had a talent of reading people"_

Kohaku finally asked the question that had been troubling the group "What is troubling you?" Miroku shook his head not wanting to answer; it was his problem and his alone.

"If it's another child" Miroku began to laugh feeling the tension on his shoulders lighten for that one moment

"I wish it was that… No this is. Forget it, its nothing" Again the room got quite only the sound of the fire was heard and the light laughter from outside.

* * *

Myoga took great pride in the orders his young master had given him; The Higurashi family were all he ever had. Protecting them was his only point in life and he meant to do it well.

"You need something old man" Myoga had taken a seat in the corner of the small tavern staying close to the shadows.

"You see that man over yonder" Myoga nodded towards where Lord Naraku was sitting his back turned; unnoticed by his presence.

The bartender nodded "You mean fancy pants" Myoga nodded as he took a drink of the weak liquor the bartender called ale "you have beef with him old man" the bartender looked like he was aching for a fight and had chosen Naraku as his target.

"Not I…" Myoga looked at the bartender who was now refilling his mug with the so called weak liquor.

"Aren't you a little old to spy on gentlemen, old man?" Myoga smiled and shrugged making the bartender laugh "You remind me of my pops"

"Good man your pappy" Again the bartender laughed making a few of the men in the tavern look there way, Myoga hide deeper into the shadows.

"You looking for some information old man" the bartender asked looking at Naraku from the corner of his eyes.

"You have any?" Myoga finished his ale and set the mug a side

"None that involve your guy over yonder" the bartender said cleaning the mug with a rag "But I've heard something's… strange things" Myoga looked doubtful rumors where just that rumors he need strong facts no silly girly gossip. Myoga said nothing just waited to hear what the bartender had to say "a royal knight has informed me that the princess to the east had vanished"

"You don't say"

* * *

"A party" Kanna and Rin shouted together forgetting that just that afternoon one had tried to push the other into the lake.

"Yes" Lady Kaede said not as loud as the young girls but close to it "Finally, I feared that this would never come" she was looking at Kagome who seemed not to be able to stand still "Stop fidgeting… its not lady like" Kagome blushed and sat in the nearest chair close by. Kikyou and Kagura sent her a conserved look both wishing so much to pat their friends' hand.

Kanna and Rin giggled whispering in each others ears ignoring Lady Kaede's glare "Kanna and Rin being too young will remain here" both girls stopped and where about to protest when Lady Kaede raised her hand to silence them "I will not hear another word you are both far too young"

"But" both girls said again, Aunt Kaede shook her head ignoring their protest.

"I see no harm in why both girls couldn't join us" Kagome asked looking at both girls who where close to tears.

"There are not of age and that is finale" Kagome looked at the girls and mouthed a "Sorry" making both girls bow there head in defeat. The men choose to join the Ladies at the moment and where meet with silence.

"Did someone die" Souta was the first to speak making Kanna and Rin burst into tears. The men just looked at each other wishing silently that they had chosen a better time to join the ladies company.

* * *

Inu Taisho looked like he had lost some flesh and had not had a good nights rest in days. "Out with it, son" Inu Taisho looked toward his oldest son in wonder.

"What do you know of this so called Dark Prince" His father shock his head and sighted and Sesshomaru hoped that wasn't a sign of defeat.

"What I've heard he is an outlaw aiming for the kings' crown" Inu Taisho stopped his horse and looked into his sons eyes the same color as his own.

"My masters… I don't see why you should worry about this dark prince" Jaken said as a matter a fact "He is a coward if he is in hiding" Sesshomaru just looked at the little man on top of a pony

"What have you heard of this dark price, Jaken" Jaken jumped, Inu Taisho watched his son closely and wondered when had his oldest son grown up into the man he saw before him.

"Dark price" Jaken said shaking from what Sesshomaru recognized as fear "leader of the means group of men this earth has ever seen, they linger in the darkness waiting for the moment any moment to take you down" Jaken looked toward the shadows waiting for someone to attack.

"Our only hope is to find this dark price" Inu Taisho said taking to the road once more.

"And how do you plan on doing that father" Sesshomaru called out riding behinds him "how do you plan finding a man who hides in shadows" Inu Taisho looked at his son and smiled

"That's your job"

* * *

"Suikotsu, where have you been?" Suikotsu looked toward the man that had saved his life in two occasions and couldn't help but feel guilty "Sit down and let my girl Jakotsu get you something to drink" the man before him had hit hard times in his life and had turned to the life of crime to support his only daughter.

"I had to deal with something first before joining…" Jakotsu walked in with the drinks her father had promised and smiled warmly toward Suikotsu.

"Welcome back, Suikotsu" Suikotsu nodded and waited for the girl he thought as sister to leave the room before Toutousai spoke again

"Join… your planning to join after all" Suikotsu nodded and again, the guilt he was feeling was growing every second.

"Toutousai…"

"No need to give me excuses…" Toutousai smiled and leaned in "Who am I to judge" Suikotsu shook his head in disagreement and was about to tell the man who was like a father to him what he thought when someone walked into the room "Hakudoushi" Toutousai said standing from where he was sitting.

"Toutousai… I see you are recruiting" Hakudoushi took a seat and waited for Toutousai retake his seat only then did he give Suikotsu his full attention "What your story"

"Don't have one" Suikotsu looked at the young man before him, he most of been a few years younger then he but the darkness in the set of eyes made him uneasy.

"Everyone has a story" Toutousai looked toward the door where his daughter was surely hiding, his many years in crime had thought him to keep his family far away as possible "Where my drink old man" Toutousai jumped out of his seat and left the room "Good man Toutousai" Hakudoushi smiled making him look even younger but at the same time more dangerous

"What's your story" Suikotsu asked feeling the tension in the room, Hakudoushi laughed a sound that belong to no sane man

"Don't have one" Hakudoushi laughed even harder but stopped once Toutousai returned with his drink.

"When to I get to speak with our leader" Toutousai almost dropped his own drink before placing it a side, Hakudoushi looked serious now then he smiled finding something amusing about the situation

"You don't…"

* * *

"Where is she?"

"We are looking" the royal guard flinched at the sound of goblets hitting the stone floor

"You fool" the royal guard began to pale at his majesties approach "My daughter is the key to his down fall"

"I am aware your majesty…" Again the clashing of metal hitting the stone floor interrupted him

"And yet you let her escape" his majesty shouted making the guard before him frown

"We are doing our best on find her…" Again he was interrupted by his majesties outrage

"You are from here on released from your duty… I am appointing someone else to fine my good for nothing daughter" His majesty waved his hand excusing the royal guard from his sight.

* * *

Naraku had an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach as if something was watching him from the shadows "Something else my lord" he looked out to see the nosy bartender smile down upon him, annoyed he just dismissed the bartender completely.

The bartender was about to say something when the door to the tavern was truest open and a mysterious stranger wearing a tunic walked inside "Can I help you?" The bartender asked, the stranger looked around before he answered

"A shot of your best whiskey" The bartender did as he was told, in the mean time the stranger looked toward the shadows searching for enemies and allies alike "Lord Naraku" He stated as his vision landed on his lordship

"Finally… what took you so long" Naraku answered making the man before him shake his head in disapproval

"That is no business of yours" Naraku was about to say something in regarding what his business was when the stranger sat and answered "It has come to my observation that you my lord have set your eyes on joining our fan club"

"Keep your voice down you fool" Naraku looked toward the shadows as if his worst enemy was about to jump and announce himself to the world

"What is in it for you?" the stranger ignored Naraku's glare and continued "Power, money, title unreachable by your worthless hands"

"I will not have my person insulted by the like of you" Naraku shouted making the man before him laugh.

"My foolish lord" Naraku looked in raged causing the stranger to laugh "Your worthless pride will be your down fall" Naraku sat and tried to control his temper "that's better"

"Anything else" the bartender asked setting down the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass

"Leave us" Naraku shot at the nosy bartender, again the stranger shook his head in disapproval

"You are no use to us" the stranger stood as he took his shot of whiskey "Farewell my lord" Naraku stood

"I have been recruited by the price himself" Again the stranger laughed "I was the reason Lord Inu Taisho is in prison"

"Lord Inu Taisho was realest…" Naraku shook his head unable to believe his ill luck

"That is in possible…" Again the stranger laughed causing Naraku's rage to rise once more

"I was there present of his lordship release" Naraku's plan was starting to fall apart soon the kings dogs would be upon him.

* * *

Kagome sat in her chair next to the fire place under a blanked trying to remove Sesshomaru Taisho name from her mind, she sighed as she read the book opened before her "Carrington you genius" she said with a smile as she continued to read, just like the other stories she loved this one the most, girl meets boy, boy makes fun of girl, girl hates boy but in the end she can't live without him. With tears in her eyes she began to read the sadness part in the story, girl finally figures out that she is in love with him but the man she loves is no longer with her, Kagome could never get pass that part she didn't have the heart to find out if the hero was alive or dead. Closing the book she heard a knock on her door "Enter" she called out wiping the tears away.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes another chapter revised & edited, things start to get good. Much love guys (smiles)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	10. Under the Moonlight

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Ten

Under the Moonlight

* * *

"I don't think that's wise…" Shippo began but was interrupted by Kohaku voice

"What can go wrong?" Shippo's anger began to rise and could not believe his friends foolish statement

"What could go wrong… of all the dim witted things to say… everything can go wrong… for one she could be discovered" Shippo voice by this time echoed the room from his shouting Kohaku only shook his head and smiled

"Who else, other then you and me know what her true identity is?" Shippo wonder of his friends' sanity was truly normal and said raising his hands in the air in defeat

"Don't you find it strange to want to take a gypsy to a ball some what out of the ordinary" Shippo sat unable to passé the drawing room no longer.

"That's why, who would ever think to look at a gypsy to be of royal blood" Kohaku smile depend at the sight of his friends defeat

"Miroku is already suspicious… plus I truly feel your dear brother-in-law is in over his head" Kohaku's smile faded at his friends words, he to felt his brother-in-laws distance of the group and he was set to find out why that was.

* * *

Naraku had left the tavern without another word surely headed back to the Higurashi but something told him deep inside that he was to remain. The stranger that had conversed with Naraku had remained behind, Myoga hided deeper into the shadows not wanting to make his presents known.

"Bartender" the stranger called out "I shot of whiskey to the stranger in the shadows" Myoga paled feeling uneasy.

"Yes sir" the bartender called with a smile showing that he was familiar with the stranger.

"Join me" Myoga hesitated unsure of himself did as the stranger asked and was still contemplating if he was friend or foe.

"Sit old man, his friend" Myoga nodded to the bartender trusting the man.

"Strange to find you here Myoga and not with the Higurashi's" Myoga was about to answer when the stranger lowered his hood from his tunic "I hope that I wont have to arrest you for interfering in an on doing investigation?"

"Sir Kouga…" Myoga began but was interrupted

"No need for formalities my friend, once someone walks into this tavern titles are no longer important" Myoga couldn't have never in his life believe that a place like this existed, where men where equal. "How long have you been following Naraku?"

"Sense his departure from the Higurashi's…" Myoga stopped not wanting to sell out his young Lord.

"You're a good man… I'm guessing young Higurashi is trying to protect his sister" Kouga had heard news of the Higurashi's lately connected to his good friend Sesshomaru Taisho.

"What am I to tell my Lord?" Myoga finally had the nerve to ask he had no intention to have his young master involve himself in something he had no need to be informed about.

"There is nothing to informed" Kouga stood and tossed a gold coin toward the bartender and smiled "Be warned if your Lord is in any way involved with Naraku… there are dire consequences to be meet" with that said Kouga left the tavern.

* * *

As he entered the small crowed room he looked into the eyes of his new fellow companions and saw men that were down on their luck and some who had lost to their inner demons.

"Sit, son" Toutousai nodded towards the only seat now available, he sat and crossed is arms waiting for the presents of the so called leader.

"Hey mister, you new blood" Suikotsu heard from his left and looked towards a boy who looked a few years younger then he, and couldn't help but wonder what troubles the boy had to be involved with a group of bandits.

"I would say the same thing about you" The young boy smiled making him look younger as he did so.

"The names Bankotsu" Suikotsu felt something tug at his heart string something told him to keep the young boy close by at all means.

"Suikotsu" Toutousai tapped at his shoulder and whispered "Watch your on back let the youngster take care of himself" Suikotsu shook his head and sighed

"I would be dead if you hadn't watched mine… I mean do look out for him… his far to green to know what he's getting himself into" Suikotsu looked toward the young boy who looked like had insult a member of the gang.

"You have your hands full as it is" Toutousai tried to reason with him and he had a feeling that he shouldn't make things worst for himself but his mind was made up.

"Sit down" Suikotsu said pushing the young Bankotsu toward the chair he had been using.

"Of all the low…" Bankotsu started to say but was interrupted by Toutousai slapping him up side the head "wait a minute…" he started again

"Take a seat" Toutousai said nodding toward where he was sitting earlier

"I'm a grown…" Bankotsu tried to put in but was again pushed toward the seat now empty

"What's the problem?" Suikotsu asked the group of men, they smiled showing yellow rotten teeth's

"Your boy over yonder… insulted my person" the middle man said nodding towards Bankotsu who was about to jump out of his chair but was stopped by Suikotsu glare

"Is that's so… I find that hard to believe" Suikotsu looked the middle man up and down seeing how this man could walk the road and not be insulted.

"Mukotsu… I think his calling you a… liar" The big guy on the fat middle mans right said looking doubtful.

"I say… Ginkotsu… right…" The other big guy to the fat middle mans left said answering Ginkotsu slow minded question.

"And what do we do to people that call me names" the fat middle man called Mukotsu asked the two dim witted fools, they both looked thoughtful as if that question was a life line in itself "well" Mukotsu shouted

"Oh… we smash" Both men said at the same time hitting there fists on the wall behind them.

"If you only stayed out of it mister you would still be alive…" Mukotsu said smiling as if he had won, Both men reached for Suickots body which was easily dodged hitting each men behind there neck making them fall to the gowned as he turned and landed a punch on the fat mans face knocking him out cold.

"That's unreal" Bankotsu shouted running up to him with wonder in his eyes as if a god stood before him

"When did I tell you to get up off you seat" Suikotsu said pushing Bankotsu back towards the chair he had been setting moment before his out cry.

"Wait a bloody…" Bankotsu began but was hit up side the head and unable to finish his comment

"Look runt when your with me you'll do as I say" Suikotsu said taking his own seat, Toutousai could only watch in amusement the years he had not seen Suikotsu who was like a son to him had grown into a man.

"The name is Bankotsu" Bankotsu said crossing his arms like a small child not getting his way

"To me your runt until I see that you aren't one… so get use to it runt" Suikotsu nodded toward Toutousai

"Of all the dirty…" Again Toutousai slapped Bankotsu upside the head

"I could get use to this" Toutousai said smiling toward Suikotsu who was frowning

"I see these three are of no use" Hakudoushi said nodding toward the three passed out men "Get these good for nothing out of my sight"

"I hate that guy" Bankotsu said looking toward Hakudoushi

"I would that that information hidden" Suikotsu said feeling the same for some odd reason.

* * *

"Have you found her" the king to the east shouted at the man he hired walked into the thrown room

"No" the informant kneeled before his king "But I have heard of something that would please you even more" the king to the east laughed bitterly what was better then having his good for nothing daughter begging for mercy "It seems the kings' son…"

"Son…" the king to the east asked fascinated as he sat on his thrown

"It seems the kings son has gone missing" the informant watched as his majesty laughed at the news

"Hmm… no… something is connected and our new allay to the north knows of something he is not sharing… its your job to fine what that is and report back here" the informant bowed and left to do what he was told "My daughter and his son gone missing… very strange… very strange indeed"

* * *

"A ball at this time of year" Inu Taisho said looking at the invitation he was holding in his hand.

"Seem to me Lord Akitoki is hoping to rid of his three daughters" Sesshomaru said looking at the map before him ignoring his father's curiosity of the invitation

"Three daughters… poor man… glad I only have Rin to worry about" Inu Taisho said looking over his son's shoulder

"Perhaps the Dark Price is hiding in these hills close to the eastern boarders…" Sesshomaru began ignoring his fathers' statement

"And perhaps he is in the stables as we speak" Inu Taisho stated, Sesshomaru looked at his father and couldn't help but see a little of Inuyasha's lack of patients.

"If he is after the crown then he has knowledge of the lands" Sesshomaru said pointing at the map "Not in the stables or in a ballroom"

"Why not" Inu Taisho said holding up the invitation "Don't you find it odd that a ball is held close to winter… that every high ranking officer, Lord, Duke and Baron will be invited to this one ball"

"I don't see why a father wouldn't want to see their daughters well off" Sesshomaru looked doubtful not understanding why his father was making this ball such a big deal

Inu Taisho started at his son amazed "To my knowledge I know that you were not dropped on your head as a child or fallen off a tree… So what is clouding your judgment about this one ball?" Inu Taisho shouted at his son, Sesshomaru could only stare

"Father… it's just a ball, what would the Dark Price want with a ball?" Inu Taisho look close to slapping his oldest son

"A father would not in danger his daughters… Don't you see it's a trap" Inu Taisho shouted. Sesshomaru finally understood what his father was trying to say, a father would never in danger his daughter no matter how desperate he wanted to marry them off.

"Lord Akitoki is the Dark Price" Jaken shouted for the first time making himself known, making Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho laugh at his ridiculous out burst

"A man with three daughters does not have the time to be plotting for the kings crown he would be far to busy trying to find his daughters suitors" Sesshomaru said rolling up his maps.

"Best get ready, the Akitoki residence is a hard ride a head" Inu Taisho said handing over the invitation to his son "And may the angels smile a upon you my son"

* * *

"My dear husband I do not see a reason for your disapproval for us not to attend this ball" Miroku looked towards his lovely wife unable to mask his discomfort.

What was he to say that his life was in danger as well has her own and their unborn child "In your state of health…" Sango shot her husband a hateful stare

"I am pregnant not dying" Miroku smiled and kneeled before his wife

"My dear I only worry about your state of health" 'and my sanity' he wanted to add.

"I feel trapped in my own home I need a new surrounding and this ball is the perfect opportunity" that was what he was afraid of the most.

"I will think about it" Sango looked at her husband who had a far away look on his face, he was hiding something from her and without him knowing it, it had caused her pain knowing that her husband had not confide in her.

"There is nothing to think about… We are going and that is final" Sango did not dare to look at her husband for fear she would not hold her ground.

* * *

"Kouga…" Ginta called out "What of the prisoner" Kouga looked towards his fathers' ex-advisor and frowned "Should we report to your father the king"

"His no more my father then your mother" Kouga said bitterly and looked down at the man that had betrayed his kingdom "His a traitor and will be treated as such"

"Then sent him to your father" Ginta stated "It is by law that he…"

"I know the law" Kouga shouted towards his friend "And stop calling that man my father" Ginta looked confused as ever, he never understood the reason why prince Kouga had rejected the crown.

"You can not deny the blood that runs through your very vines" Kouga shook his head as if trying to discard those very words out of his head.

"How can I call that man my father when he is easily able to replace his only son?" Ginta stayed silence unable to answer that question or not having the ability to understand.

"The old man Myoga has left" Hakuku said as he walked towards them "What are our next orders" Kouga sighed and looked to the traitor before him and new what he was to do next

"Ginta and you will take the prisoner to the king for judgment as it is the law" Kouga walked over to his horse and mounted "I will seek out my friend Sesshomaru and see what he has learned"

"Yes Sir" both saluted as they watched there future prince ride away.

* * *

"Enter" Kagome called out wiping her tears away and stood to welcome in her friends both looking worried

"You retired early to your room it had us both worried" Kikyou said as she took a spot by her cousins feet Kagura doing the same.

"What is troubling you my friend" Kagura asked Kagome wiped the remainder of her tears away and sat on the floor with her two friends

"I didn't mean to worry you both…" Kagome laughed feeling foolish for crying

"Why the tears" Kikyou asked reaching for her cousins hand

"Oh I feel like a fool… I shouldn't be crying" Kagome stated looking into the fire both girls waited for her to continue "have you ever felt trapped… with no place to go… no where to hide" Kagura and Kikyou only stared for a moment and laughed

"Always" both said answering Kagome's question, Kagome looked at her friends and smiled

"I feel as if a secret is about to be told and change my entire life" Kagura just shook her head as Kikyou could only but stare at her cousin.

"As my father once said" Kagura stood and placed her hands on her hips "You most grab life by the horns"

"Horns… what a foul thing to say" Kikyou said making the other girls stare at her in disbelieve

"It's a matter of speech" Kagura said looking down at Kikyou "It means you most fight for what you want"

"What is it you both want" Kagome asked making both girls before her blush

"Suikotsu"

"Inuyasha"

Kagome shook her head in disbelieve and stood in annoyance "What if I don't want a husband" shocking both girls as she began to passé the room trying to work things out loud "What if…" she looked both of her friend with tears in her eyes "What if I don't know what I want" there she had said it, it was now out there her biggest fear was out there for the world to see

"I don't understand…" Kikyou said looking confused as she stared at her cousin "You speak as if this one question is your down fall" Kagome said nothing for she felt nothing, something deep inside her was falling apart and she had no idea how to put herself back together.

"Forget it… I don't know what I'm saying" Kagome said wiping away her tears of frustration

"Kagome is it that you don't know _who_ you want…. that is giving you grief" Kagura said looking away from her friend and into the fire, she wasn't blind and she was sure that Kikyou had seen it too "Is it that you are fighting a battle your mind is losing to your heart" Kagome paled thinking of what was in her mind and who had sneaked into her heart.

"No… of course not" Kagome said and ignored both her friends knowing smile

"Or is it that your heart has already chosen and your mind does not expect it" Kikyou continued ignoring her cousins glare "I don't understand why you of all people would try to control this feeling… you who reads of love and romance… you who has made a point to stand out and do whatever she pleases"

"I get the point" Kagome said crossing her arms in annoyance

"No I don't' think you do" Kikyou said standing as she began to search for the book Kagome had hidden before they had walked in "You read of love and yet you do not believe in love" Kagome looked at the book she had been reading

"You act as if I'm a character in a story" Kagome shook her head in disbelieve "Well as if you haven't notice… this is real life not some type of fantasy"

"I'm sorry to interrupt… my dear sister grandfather wishes to speak with you" Everyone turned to look at Souta standing at the open doorway looking as if he was ready to run and said "I did knock"

"Grandfather"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes another chapter and sooner then I thought it would be updated, getting good! I'm half way to 100 reviews which is nice to see (hugs all the reviews she had gotten so far) and a few new people reading the story I see to, glad that you guys are liking it so far means a lot to me that you take the time to read my story (cheers) so please tell me what you think and like always much love guys! (bows) and yes this chapter has also been revised and edited, and yes I'm a shamed that I have found so many mistakes (cries in a corner)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	11. Unwanted Love

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Eleven

Unwanted Love

* * *

"What is the matter" Kikyou asked looking worried for Kagome had been silence ever sense she has spoken with her grandfather three nights ago.

"I'm fine" Kagome said taking in a beep breath but was she really? Was this the path she had chosen to take?

"You don't look fine… you look as if your going to faint" Kagome laughed making Kikyou worried once more for her cousin was acting stranger then usual and that was really saying something.

"I do not faint" Kikyou sent Kagome a knowing smile "fevers do not count" Kagome pouted

"Whatever you say" Kagome ignored her cousins' statement and felt her heart speed up waiting for the carriage to stop.

"Breath Kagome" Kikyou said patting her cousins hand; Kagome smiled trying desperately to suppress her nerves.

"I just feel so…" Kagome smiled "Forget it"

"No tell me" Kikyou pushed on "Ever sense you spoke with your grandfather you had this silliest smile on your face…then just like that it's gone"

"Have I" Kagome blushed touching her warm cheeks and looked out to the cold dark night 'the silliest smile huh'

"Yes, and it's time you tell me why?" Kikyou said seriously making Kagome smile at the memory of the one who she has yet been able to remove from her mind and the person who she was never destined to be with

"Well…"

_Flash Back_

"_My dearest granddaughter, sit for I have much to tell you" seeing her grandfather gave her joy for just that signal moment then it was gone…_

_End of Flash Back_

"Kagome I feel as if you're hiding something from me…" Kikyou looked as if she was about to burst into tears "I know that in the pass weren't close… but… but" Kikyou reached for Kagome's hands as if her cousin was about to disappear before her very eyes "But we are friends… and friends trust one another right?"

"Of course…" Kagome frowned, feeling as if she was the cause of everyone's problems

"Then why the secrets… why so much mystery" Kikyou asked finally wanting some answers. Kagome shook her head and smiled slightly as she looked out to the cold night as if the stars themselves would never be enough to light the way.

"There's no mystery… there's no secrets…" Kagome looked toward her cousin and felt as if her world in that moment was truly over "In a few days we will be celebrating my…"

_Flash Back_

"_Grandfather…" Kagome stopped cooled as she looked towards a man she had never meet and yet she felt fear, as if the man before her was the devil himself_

"_Sit my child…" Her grandfather smiled but she felt as if something was not being said something that involved the stranger "Let me present to you your future husband"_

_End of Flash Back_

"Your what Kagome" Kikyou asked feeling a sense of panic she felt helpless as if she had no way of helping the person who in a couple of weeks became one of her best friends "Kagome" Kagome looked toward her cousin and tried to hold back tears, tears she did not dare to set free

"Forget it… I'm just nervous… that's all" but Kikyou knew that that wasn't the cause of her cousins silence something was wrong and she would soon find out what was troubling her cousin so much pain.

* * *

"There is nothing to informed" Souta said looking at his mentor Myoga who only nodded "I find it strange old man that you followed him for the past few days and come with nothing?"

"Milord it seems that the rumors where just that rumors" Myoga knew that what he was telling him was for his young masters good, there was no need for him to get involved in whatever storm was headed their way.

"Lord Naraku was called away for nothing… that is hard to believe" Souta had a strong feeling that his mentor was lying to him but the reason was unknown to him "Acting strange…"

"Beg your pardon?" Souta turned and smiled a smile that held no warmth

"The whole world his acting strange… My grandfather… my sister… and now you" Myoga felt uneasy "Whatever you are trying to protect me from I hope is well worth my trust… you may leave"

* * *

"An age limit… who had ever heard of and age limit" Sango said looking at her husband in disbelief "All male attainting most be 20 yrs and older"

"Shippo and Kohaku are far too young to marry it is for the best" Miroku said for the hundredth time his wife had brought up the age limit now and again.

"They did look disappointed" Ayame said looking out to the night feeling once more free of the demons that chased her "And such a beautiful night for a ball"

"A romantic at heart our Ayame is" Sango said placing a hand on her over grown stomach "To be young and full with hope is a wonderful thing isn't, love" Miroku said nothing just smiled and patted his wife's hand

"Hope has no age limit… the one person that looses hope will never find love" Sango thought about what Ayame had said and smiled

"Wise words my dear… your parents most be proud" Ayame tried to smiled at Sango's kind words but felt short of doing so, her mother had died and her father… her father had never loved her…

"We have arrived" the driver called out to them

* * *

"We have our orders… don't like them but they most be done" Suikotsu said to the two members of his group "It's dangerous…"

"Danger is my middle name" Bankotsu said smiling at the man who in a few hours had become his mentor

"We should leave the runt" Toutousai said seriously

"The one person we should leave is you old man" Bankotsu said pointing at Toutousai with his small dagger

"Silence the both of you" Suikotsu said staring both men down and then looked out to the building before them "We take what we came for… no ones gets hurt those are orders"

"That's not how it was told" Bankotsu said looking out to the fancy building "I thought it was a free for all"

"NO" Suikotsu hit Bankotsu up side the head "You'll do as a say or be left behind you got it" Bankotsu nodded "Lets move out"

* * *

It was a hard ride but well worth the effort and he had made it just in time. The ball of the century it was being called. Every noble man was attainting this one special occasion something a king would be proud of and yet the atmosphere of the place was a little shaken as if something was going too happened.

"Well if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru" Sir Kouga bowed and smiled at his old friends frown "Just as I suspected even in a ballroom you looked as if you're standing in a battlefield"

"… Battlefield… guess this situation fits that description" Kouga smiled as he stood next to his friend and wondered what had brought him to this event or rather who?

"Whatever you are thinking dismiss it" Sesshomaru said looking around the crowed, making Kouga smile deepen

"Perhaps you are looking for a certain gypsy?" Kouga laughed at the confused look on his friends face "I would think that you would be one of the first to get your hand read by her… pretty little thing if I say so myself" Sesshomaru shook his head at outer amazement at what his friend thought of him

"And I'm hoping you will tell me that you have a short life line" Kouga faked a hurt look as if he was about to start crying

"You wound me…" Kouga smiled then was serious "In all seriousness we have things to discuss meet me in a few minutes" Sesshomaru watched his old friend walk away and wondered what was so important that they had to step outside

"Sesshomaru" He heard his name being called and spotted his younger brother walking towards him "How is father?"

"Fine" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in wonder "If you are about to make a scène its best you don't… where's your dearest Kikyou" Sesshomaru asked knowing where Kikyou maybe Kagome was close by

"A cross the dance floor" Inuyasha said nodding toward where the girls would surely be and it wasn't long until Sesshomaru spotted her "she has yet to accept a dance from me"

"Excuse me… I owe a lady a dance" Sesshomaru walked away leaving a very confused Inuyasha

"Oh where did the cold hearted brother of mine go?" Inuyasha smiled as he watched his brother walk away.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Lord Miroku" Miroku face paled just slightly at the man that stood before him "And your beautiful wife, Lady Sango it's a pleasure to meet you" Sango smiled at the handsome man before her but that was all he was handsome warmth was lacking.

"A lovely party" Sango said removing her hand from the mans hold and moved closer to her husband

"If I may have a dance later on will do me great honor" He smiled ignoring Miroku's glare

"In my certain state I fear I would be a terrible dance partner" Sango said placing a hand on her stomach.

"It is a pity… then I would be honored to dance with your guest?" Sango looked towards where Ayame was standing talking to a group of ladies.

"I fear that she is slightly busy" Miroku said "Perhaps some other time"

"I fear luck is not on my side tonight" Sango smiled at her husband feeling at ease "Until we meet again" the handsome man bowed and excused himself

"Love… who is he?" Sango finally had the courage to ask

"Lord Hojo of the Akitoki family"

* * *

"Shippo…" He called out as quietly as he possibly has he could "Shippo…"

"I hear you as well the angels above you fool" Shippo said coming out of the rose bushes "Kohaku, you are by far the worst lookout…" Kohaku pushed him down cutting him off

"Silence… I see her" Kohaku said pointing up at the balcony "What is she doing alone" Shippo looked towards where Kohaku had pointed and sure enough there she stood under the moon light "Did we not tell her to not wonder" Shippo nodded

"Looks to me she didn't wonder off alone" Shippo said pointing at the person lurking in the shadows

"She's in danger" Kohaku said jumping out of the bushes but pulled back by his friend

"You fool, she's fine" Shippo shook his head at his friends struggle "You worry far too much… We came all this way for nothing" Shippo sat back and looked up at the stars ignoring Kohaku's stare

"We said we would protect her" Kohaku said looking up at the balcony "We should climb up…"

"And break both our necks; no thank you" Kohaku shook his head in disappointment

"Some hero you are?" Shippo laughed and smiled at his friends distress

"We wait a few more minutes then we go back I'm freezing"

* * *

"The life of the party"

"The bell of the ball"

"A beauty among flowers"

Where all complements Kagome had heard from every gentleman she had danced with that evening "Can't they talk about something else rather then how my eyes are as dazzling as the stars, or how my smile is as breathe taking as the morning sun" Kagome said fanning her face with her fan as she spoke to her two dearest friends.

"I don't understand what you are complaining about Kagome" Kikyou said ignoring Kagome's glare

"What I mean is, do I look like the type of girl to fall for complements like those" Kikyou and Kagura just stared and smiled

"If it were Sesshomaru you wouldn't be thinking the same thing" Kagome glared at Kagura

"You wound me with your words" Kagura shrugged ignoring Kagome's hurtful stare

"Oh, here comes Lord Hojo, seems he has an eye for our Kagome" Kikyou said hiding a smile behind her fan

"Not the only one it seems" Kagura said looking toward the new arrival

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered feeling her heart breaking as he walked towards her; both men stopping before her ignoring each others presents.

"A dance…" Sesshomaru looked over to the man on his left who had asked for the same thing.

"It seems my future wife has many admires" Lord Hojo smiled as he placed an over possessive had on Kagome's shoulder hurting her slightly.

"Wife"

* * *

"I fear your plan is not going as you wanted" Lady Kaede said looking at her brother.

"I trust her to do the right thing" Lady Kaede shook her head at his words and couldn't help but wonder what was troubling her bother to take part in such plan.

"I fear in your lack of judgment… perhaps this was uncalled for" She looked away at her bothers glare and stayed quite just for a moment "I fear that this time you have over stepped yourself…"

"She is my granddaughter I wish to see her happy" he said his anger slightly rising causing her to step back "If she can't pick a husband I have chosen one for her"

"Every girl wants to write her own happy ending not one push upon her" She looked towards her grandniece and couldn't help for the every first time feel sorry for the child she knew to fly free with the wind and then being locked up in a cage away from the skies she had always called home.

"I trust her to do the right thing" Her brother said once more as he walked away

"I hope your right… for her sake and yours"

* * *

"Finally" Ayame said stepping outside feeling the cold air hit her warm face and smiled

"Taking a break" She jumped at the sound of his voice "I mean you no harm" He said smiling down at her making her heart speed up "Sir Kouga" he said as he bowed

"Ayame…" she said unsure on how to introduce herself

"Ayame the gypsy" Kouga said smiling down at her "Perhaps gypsy royalty" Ayame paled making him laugh "A joke" she smiled feeling at ease

"I have had enough fresh air" she said taking a step back but was stopped by his voice

"Stay a while… perhaps you can be of some help" Kouga said "I've heard through out the night that you have wisdom sought by kings themselves" Ayame laughed at his statement

"I am nothing more then a gypsy… how could I be of any help" Kouga looked at her and couldn't help but feel as if she carried the same burned as him.

"And I am nothing more then a knight seeking for a friend to lend an ear" Ayame smiled as she walked to stand beside him

"A knight and a gypsy strange par wouldn't you say" He smiled and nodded

"Strange and yet somehow the same"

* * *

"Wife" Sesshomaru did not remove his sight from her face wanting so much for her to say no; that it was a lie, that what the man next to her was making a terrible joke and yet she said nothing.

"Kagome…" Both girls shocked at Lords Hojo's statement, Hojo smiled at the blank expression on Lord Sesshomaru face.

"At my grandfather's request…" Hojo's hold tightened causing her to look up at him, to any passers by it would look as if she was admiring him but to Sesshomaru he only saw fear and that angered him "… his a good match" was all she could say causing Sesshomaru to look towards her in amazement

"Congratulation" was all he said and walked away leaving a very surprised Kagome hoping that he would turn and look at her just once more and hope that he would see how much she truly loved him but he didn't look back he disappeared throw the crowed of happy faces.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter has been revised & edited by yours truly! So like always much love guys (smiles)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	12. Anxious Feelings

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Twelve

Anxious Feelings

* * *

"Wife" Sesshomaru had yet too really except those words for Kagome to be someone's wife other then his was something he never really thought about, true there had been Naraku but he was never really a treat but this Lord Hojo who appeared out of the shadows was something of a shock to him and he wasn't shocked that easily

"_At my grandfather's request…" _

"Grandfather" He had walked away from her knowing well that she was silently calling out to him but he fought the urge to look back "Request from her grandfather" he had other things to worry about and he was sure Kagome's grandfather had nothing to do with.

"Speaking to once self isn't normal" Sesshomaru ignored his brothers' presents and continued with his on going battle to find Kagome's grandfather and ask for an explanation "What happened to the happy Sesshomaru I saw moments ago" Inuyasha asked still smiling

"Died" Which was what he was feeling that very moment as if his other self was no longer with him "Have you seen Kouga" he asked remembering that he had not come to the Akitoki residence for a social call but to find out something about the Dark Prince.

"No wonder this place smelled" Inuyasha said looking for Kouga "Oh that reminds me… do you remember Lord Miroku of the monk family seems he was invited" Sesshomaru really didn't have the time to talk to this brother about old acutance and it didn't help him much knowing that Kagome was so close by yet so far.

"Wait did you say Lord Miroku" Sesshomaru said looking towards his brother "Where did you see him last" Inuyasha pointed towards the south corridor

"Hey wait… shouldn't you go talk to Kagome" Inuyasha called out to his brother but was ignored "Really those two just make matters worse"

* * *

"Strange and yet the same" Ayame said with a smile as she looked at the man beside her 'So handsome' she thought as she watched him looking out to the night sky.

"Seems everyone is running these days" Kouga said as he looked towards the shadowy figure in the garden below

"Some have their reasons for running" she said feeling defensive about the current subject.

"Why run… In the end it was all been for nothing..." she shook her head in disagreement, he smiled as he looked down at her amazed "you don't think so?"

"We run because that is the only way to escape…" she looked at him and smiled feeling as if she had to explain herself to this one person she had just meet moments ago "Even if in the end… we're caught… we still had that moment of freedom" he looked at the girl before him and frowned perhaps they were more a like then he thought

"We… you running from something gypsy" she looked up at him and smiled

"My father… the gypsy king" he couldn't help but laugh at what the strange girl had said; and perhaps that was the reason why he just had to ask

"And the reason…" she just smiled "Fine, I'll guess the reason…" she just continued to smile as she watched him think "you're runaway because… your father… the gypsy king… sent you… as a… bride?" she kept smiling as she nodded.

"Guess the true reason I'm running is because I fear…" 'What do I fear…' she thought surprised that she was yet unable to answer her own question.

"_One has many fears in life… its living with them and over coming them is what makes life beautiful"_

He smiled remembering his late mothers' words "Someone very special to me once said: "One has many fears in life, its living with them and over coming them is what makes life beautiful" she was very wise… like you" she blushed as he smiled at her

"Ayame" someone from inside called out "Ayame"

"Excuse me… Lady Sango" Sango walk out to the balcony and smiled feeling relived

"There you are… I have someone I would like you to meet" Ayame nodded as Sango walked back inside

"It was nice talking with you Sir Kouga" Ayame smiled feelings as if this was not the last time she would see him

"Perhaps you'll do me the honor of a dance" Some how he didn't want to let her go "If you please" she smiled and nodded as she left him with his thoughts 'Ayame… a gypsy princess' he smiled at the thought 'wouldn't it be something for her to be of royal blood'

* * *

Something didn't feel right as if there ware spies among his walls "I had not requested your presents, Hakudoushi" He was furious being called away from important business

"My apologies… but I have some concerns" Hakudoushi looked towards the man he called his leader

"Concerns… Regarding?" For the first time sense their partnership Hakudoushi was lost for words "You are wasting my time"

"It seems that Lord Naraku as gone missing… I fear that he has double crossed… perhaps it is wise if…" Hakudoushi was not certain if he had overstepped his boundaries by the look of his Lordships glare which was making him nervous.

"Lord Naraku is still of some use… or is it that you do not trust my judgment" Hakudoushi shook his head making the man before him laugh in amusement "Then keep a close eye on the ones you mistrust"

"Yes, sir" but Hokudoushi stopped as he was about to step out and said "What of the Suikotsu fellow?"

"Kill him" Hokudoushi walked out leaving his so called lordship to himself. The trap had been set and all he had to do was to wait. Who would have thought that tonight would be his lucky night "Two for the price of one" he looked outside his window and spotted a few of his men waiting silently for the traitor and his price "Don't fail me Hakudoushi" he waited a few more moments before returning to the festivities.

* * *

"Lord Miroku… of all the places what a surprise seeing you here" Sesshomaru said greeting his old friend who smiled not surprised to see him.

"I been waiting for you for some time now… seems there are some minor events to discuss" Miroku said noticing Sesshomaru look towards the shadows no longer holding a smile.

"We of all people know that its unwise to speak so freely in unsafe territory" Sesshomaru said nodding towards an open balcony followed by Miroku who signaled his wife far to busy to see what her husband was up to that every moment as she was introducing the gypsy of death to a few of the guest.

"So what I have heard is part true" Miroku said stepping out into the fresh air, he stopped to look over the balcony as if trying to picture the lovely flowers below

"Depends on what you have heard" Sesshomaru waited for what he had a feeling was about to be declared

"I fear my life and my wife's have been targeted… as every other person who has set foot in this place for that matter" Sesshomaru nodded having the same feeling "The rumors about some suspicious fellow aiming for the kings crown has spread around"

"There is some truth to some of those rumors… As I'm sure you of all people have been informed of the prince disappearance" Miroku could only nod "I have a funny feeling that these events are somehow connected"

"In other words this Dark Prince is in searcher of the kings lost son?" Sesshomaru nodded "It's been some odd ten years of the prince's disappearance… to try and find a person not wanting to be found is a bit of a risk"

"And yet some have clues as to where he might be?" Miroku nodded understanding that he was one of those people.

"As a spy for the king I am certain that you know things that not even the king himself is not informed of" Sesshomaru looked out towards the night sky and couldn't help but wonder what had cause the young prince to flee, it was true that young prince was to be crowned at the age of sixteen had been announced, followed by cancellation do to health issues, which soon followed by rumors of the prince being so ugly he was banded from seeing the light of day.

"I have long retired of that duty" Miroku tried adding being ignored by his old friend

"And yet you know something… what is this Dark Prince searching for other then the king's son himself?" That was something that had been troubling him with the kings son death what did the so called prince have to insure his hold to the kings thrown.

"That my friend is very simple… the rings of the royal family"

* * *

Suikotsu had a feeling that Lord Sesshomaru had to be close by; he had seen Inuyasha speaking to lady Kikyou just moment before they crossed the dance floor. 'Something doesn't feel right' he thought as he scanned the crowed room 'it was useless' as he closed his eyes feeling uneasy for the third time he had walked into the crowed room.

He looked around to see if he recognized any other familiar faces until he saw "Hakudoushi" the right hand man to the dark prince seemed to be speaking with no one other than his Kagura, she was in danger, he couldn't help but smile when their eyes locked with the look of surprise on her face followed with joy she nodded and excused herself and slowly made her way towards him stopping now and again as to not to draw attention to herself or him but her efforts where in vain when she looked towards were she saw him last he was no longer there 'I'm sorry love its for your own protection' he disappeared in search for Sesshomaru he was on a mission.

* * *

Kagome's heart felt as if it was ready to burst, She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing all she knew was that she had to speak to him. It hurt her that Sesshomaru had just walked away without letting her explain her situation. "Kagome" her heart stopped as she turned to look at her grandfather the last person she wished to see that moment "Where are you headed my dear"

"I wanted some fresh air" she felt guilty for lying to her grandfather but she felt like she had no other options.

"My dear…" she waited to see if he would continue "don't forget this old mans words" he patted her cheek and smiled "Marry that nice man" Kagome could only but smile as she watched her grandfather walk back toward the ballroom where she had left moments ago and stared towards a lovely garden.

_Flash Back_

"_Kagome" Kikyou whispered next to her, Kagome smiled ignoring the pain she felt in her heart somehow she knew that it was slowly breaking. "Kagome why didn't you tell us" Kikyou said looking hurt and betrayed, she had a feeling that something was troubling Kagome but she never thought it was something like this "Kagome you said that in a few days we would be celebrating…" Kagome smiled weakly and looked at both her friends_

"_In a few days I will be getting married" Both girls looked at each other in disbelieve_

'_I feel as if a secret is about to be told and change my entire life' Kikyou remembered Kagome saying a few night ago_

"_Kagome are you really going to marry Lord Hojo" Kagura finally had the ability to speak and looked towards where Kagome's future husband had disappeared to moments before not even dancing with Kagome who was to become his wife._

"_It is what my grandfather wants…" Kikyou finally felt anger sense when had her cousin become such a coward where was the outgoing and outspoken Kagome everyone had learned to love._

"_What is it you want" Kagura and Kagome looked surprised at Kikyou outburst "Who cares of what your grandfather wants, what is it you want Kagome?"_

_End of Flash Back_

"Sesshomaru… 'I want to be with' …Sesshomaru" she whispered his name for the first time and smiled and that was the reason why she was out in search for him, she had to let him know how she really felt about him.

"Yes" she turned to look at an annoyed Lord of the West and yet all she truly saw was the man she had come to love. "You were looking for me… truly it's an honor" she ignored his sarcasm and smiled taking him by surprise

"Lovely weather we're having…" she felt foolish speaking about the weather when she had something far more important to say.

"Don't you think talking about the weather is a bit safe" she blushed remembering that she had said something similar before. He knew that he was being a little hard on her but he had his reasons and yet he did not have the heart to truly tease her "Perhaps… would you like to go out for some fresh air" Sesshomaru asked nodding towards the garden.

"I would…" Kagome felt an arm around her shoulders as she look up to fine Lord Hojo smiling sweetly towards her

"My dear… I had no idea… no idea… you where so close with Lord Taisho's eldest son" Lord Hojo said still smiling towards Sesshomaru who showed no emotion.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru feeling as if she had lost her change to truly express her feelings "I understand that you have three younger sisters…" Sesshomaru stated looking towards Kagome then back to Lord Hojo feeling the urge to remove Lord Hojo's arm away from Kagome.

"That is true…." Lord Hojo smiling down at Kagome ignoring Sesshomaru as if he was some commoner "Have you met my sisters, my dear" Kagome was about to answer but was interrupted "Then I should introduce you" As they began to walk towards where Lord Hojo's sisters would surely be; Kagome had no opportunity to look back.

"Sesshomaru my good boy" Sesshomaru turned to lock eyes with the man that had become his enemy at the news of Kagome's engagement to Akitoki's only son.

* * *

"Really Kohaku we have been waiting out here for far to long" Shippo said trying to warm his hands

"Keep quite… someone is coming" Kohaku and Shippo ducked down hiding from eyes view

"Keep a close watch at the garden a head… don't make a mistake… our target is not far" Kohaku and Shippo stared at each other hoping that they had heard wrong, they waited in silence until they no longer heard both men's voices and were sure that they were once more alone

"She's in danger" Kohaku jumped up on his feet but was quickly pulled back down by his friend

"Are you mental" Shippo said shaking his head at his friends' stupidity "What in the world makes you think she of all people is the target?" Shippo asked calmly trying to make his foolish friend see reason.

"Of all people… have you of all people forgotten who she is" Kohaku was close to yelling but was doing a very good job of holding back his anger

"Weren't you the one who told me she would be safe here?"

"Yes…" Shippo interrupted his friend

"Weren't you the one that said 'who else but us know her true identity' hmm?"

"Yes… but" again Shippo interrupted him

"And wasn't that enough to let her go with your sister and her husband"

"Yes…" Shippo was about to say something "Enough with your wasn't… don't you see something is going on here"

"Yes… I do see that…" Shippo looked at his friend and then looked out to the mansion where he was sure that not a soul knew they were in danger "I'll sneak in… you keep a close watch where the so called target should be…" Kohaku nodded, Shippo sighed and wondered if his life would ever be normal

"Shippo…"

"I know…" Shippo said as he moved away from their hiding spot hoping that the night air would not travel with the smell of blood.

* * *

It had taken some time to track her down and finally he was close to finally finish his mission to find the kings only daughter. It had taken a good part of his money to get the information out of the old inn keeper who ranted to a customer about meeting a pretty princess saved by two charming gentlemen he would have ignored the old bat but when she began to describe the princess he had out spoken his interest on the information. She had down right refused his proposal believing that he a foreigner who was out to cause her nameless princess harm. After a few hours of persuasion and half of his money he was finally told where she had been seen Ayame and with whom she had left with.

Lord Kohaku of the Slayer family accompanied by his long childhood friend Shippo who had been taken in by the Monk family at the age of three where on there way towards Kohaku's older sisters home; who was none other married to Lord Miroku head of the Monk family.

And now here he was standing in a corner watching high class society at all its splendor, every attainable women powdered and dressed to impress "Pitiful" How much he hated social gathering. He had kept a close eye on his target, Ayame seemed to be having the time of her life and couldn't find the heart to blame her with the stories he had heard. It was a shame that his mission was to take her back to her father and then he caught the eye of the most beautiful women he had ever seen forgetting his mission for the time being.

* * *

"So this is the Kagome everyone seems to be speaking about" Kagome had a strong feeling that her person had just been insulted no other than by the older girl before her: she attempted to hold back the rage she sure enough felt from the bottom of her being and tried to smile.

"Really Ayumi, where are your manners" the middle girl smiled apologetically "Please ignore my sisters rudeness" Kagome couldn't help but like her making her feel at ease

"Let me introduce you, the one with the temper is Ayumi, the peace maker is Yuko" Hojo moved closer to Kagome and whispered "And the shy one is Eri"

"Pleasure" Kagome said moving slightly away from Hojo, Eri and Yuko smiled in welcome as Ayumi could only but frowned.

"Well I shall leave you four to get to know each other as I have guest to greet" Kagome felt as if he had planned out to leave her stranded and away from Sesshomaru.

"Brother" Ayumi tried to speak but was interrupted

"Now, now my dear please be kind to my future wife" Lord Hojo said causing Ayumi's frown to deepen, Eri looked like she was about to start crying of joy or sadness she wasn't sure and Yuko just looked like she wanted to be somewhere else all together.

'What a strange family' Kagome thought looking at the three girls and now retreating brother. "Pleasure to met you" Kagome said once more tying to show some type politeness as she stared at the three girls around her age who were somehow destined to be her future sister-in-laws 'what have I done to receive such punishment' Kagome thought as she looked to each one of the Akitoki sisters: Eri did seem like the shyest out of three but she seem as sweet as can be. Yuka was exactly what Hojo had said, she seemed to be the peace maker out of the whole family but look like she wanted to be somewhere else other then surrounded by strange people she didn't know or seemed to care much for. But Ayumi was something out of a novel she had read she seemed to fit the profile of the vial evil woman the heroine had to fight against, seemed to be a hateful women even at a young age.

"My sister isn't evil" Eri said as she seemed to read Kagome's thoughts and it was beyond a miracle that Kagome had even heard the shy girl for she spoke so softly "Ayumi just hates gathering… thinks everything around her is the devil…" Eri stopped talking once she noticed her older sister staring at her when her sister looked away she continued "If you rather be somewhere else you should move swiftly now towards the door" Eri smiled at Kagome's surprised look

"Thank you" Kagome said squeezing and released Eri's hand as she walked away

"Eri where did Lady Kagome run off to" Ayumi asked her startled sister and frowned at her silly sisters smile getting Yuka's attention.

"To fine love I'm sure" Eri was shy but not stupid she saw the way Lady Kagome moved away from her brother and the looked of regret in her eyes; she smiled as she hoped she helped someone find love that seemed to skip her at every opportunity "Good luck" she whispered and hoped for the best.

"Really Eri… some times I wonder if you're truly normal" Ayumi said turning away "Yuka please pay attention"

* * *

"Seems like the sound is unable to reach our ears" Toutousai looked at the young Bankotsu and wondered if he had lost a bet to be stuck with a noose dripping brat "What" Bankotsu said looking at the old man

"Just wondering why… and how I was stuck with a moron like you" Toutousai looked away ignoring the glare the youngster was sending him

"Hey geezer…" Bankotsu said after a while Toutousai glared at what the youngster had called him

"Geezer… I'll have you know I been over a dozen battles by the time you could crawl" Bankotsu rolled his eyes annoyed and hopped for the geezers sake Suikotsu returned quickly, they both stopped and listen to the up coming footsteps both nodded in a agreement and listen to who or what was approaching and soon they saw a boy about Bankotsu's own age try to hide in the shadows.

"Where is he" They heard there new intruder say a little too loudly not doing a good job at hiding "If I were the enemy I would…"

"Stay quite" Bankotsu said right before he knocked out the good for nothing spy.

"I swear there should be an age limit" Toutousai said shaking his head in disapproval "tie him up" Bankotsu did as he was told and waited "What was this kid thinking, trying to play hero?" Toutousai frowned at Bankotsu's laughter

"Yea what was the moron thinking?" Toutousai was about to say something to that statement but remained silent at the pale look at the youngsters face "I… I know this guy…"

"Quite…"

* * *

Miroku was having a hard time not to panicking if it wasn't for all his years as a spy for the king he would be unable to pull off his discretion so easily he had just spoken to Shippo who at first was speaking nonsense with was a bit normal to hear but what he was told was something out of the ordinary.

_Flash back_

"_What on earth are you doing here?" Miroku had asked a tired out Shippo who seemed to have run a great distance_

"_Something's not right here" Shippo began as he tried to catch his breath "It's a trap and we're afraid that Ayame is in danger"_

"_What would a gypsy be in danger of?" Miroku looked towards his wife who was speaking with one of the Akitoki sisters Yuko the girls name he believed and did not see the gypsy called Ayame close by_

"_Miroku… I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but… but… you see" Miroku was close to loosing his patients "you see Ayame isn't a gypsy… she's a princess" Shippo had whispered the last part making Miroku try to registered the last part and paled when it hit him._

"_She's what" Miroku knew that he was looking foolish and it was understandable who would in there right mind be calm and at ease when they find out that a gypsy was of royal blood._

"_We most leave right away" Shippo said looking for Ayame as if it was his last life line, Miroku nodded agreeing that that was the best thing to do for all of them._

"_If I'm correct my wife's brother is also close by…" Shippo nodded "Find him and leave quickly… don't urge with me I'll take care of my wife and this gypsy" Shippo nodded and left to find Hohaku._

_End of flash back_

And now he approach his wife who was expecting their first child which he hoped would be one of many "My dear, where is Ayame" Miroku asked looking for the gypsy turned princess.

"Dancing with Sir Kouga… I think he has fallen for her" His wife said nodding towards were the lovely girl was dancing and seemed to be enjoying herself. Miroku paled at who his wife had said the princess was dancing with "Whatever is the matter dear" Sango felt uneasy the way her husband was looking at the poor girl and couldn't understand why.

"It's no longer safe here" 'it wasn't safe to begin with' he thought as he noticed his wife look towards Ayame with a sad small smile then back towards him

"I am a bit tired" she said placing a hand on her swollen belly "I'm sure she will understand" Miroku nodded feeling relived that Sango had not argue with him

"We leave at once I'll have the carriage waiting while I say farewell to our host" Again Sango nodded not questioning her husband's actions. Sango waited for Ayame to be return from her dance with Sir Kouga and hopped that the poor gypsy's night was not ruined

"Did I hear correctly you are to leave us so soon" Yuka asked who she had forgotten was right be side her and nodded

"Yes I'm surprised that I even lasted this long" Sango said smiling at her current state making Yuka giggle

"Please come for tea when you are able" Yuka said smiling "Eri and I do love company and with father gone it does get lonely around here" Sango nodded looking toward the shy girl Eri who was surprisingly was dancing with a handsome gentleman.

"Yes… I would like that" Sango said looking towards the dance floor hearing the music end knowing that Ayame would reach her soon hoping that the young girl would not hate her for departing early then anticipated.

* * *

"Sesshomaru my good boy" Sesshomaru turned to lock eyes with the man that had become his enemy at the news of Kagome's engagement to Akitoki's only son.

"Sir" he said trying not to glare at his father old friend who was also Kagome's grandfather "What a surprise seeing you here…" He knew he had failed trying to sound causal but continued none the less "I thought you had a business arrangement somewhere long the north boarder"

"Ah yes I sure did, but you see my granddaughter is far more important than a business trip you see" Kagome's grandfather rapped his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder guiding him out towards the garden the very garden Kagome had tried escaping towards moments ago "I'm sure a clever man like yourself knows what is far more important" Sesshomaru said nothing signaling for the old man to continue "You see… when it comes to love and war there are unspoken rules"

"Rules… sir"

"Yes, yes you see… life turns out to be a battle field… you being a man of war know the dangers… well my boy love is exactly the same… do you understand?" Sesshomaru had no idea what the man before him spoke off and he was wondering if Kagome's grandfather had a little too much to drink this evening.

"Sir… don't mean to sound rude but have you been drinking"

"Of course not" Kagome's grandfather stopped to stare at him making him uncomfortable "It has come to my attention that your father had been arrested" Sesshomaru moved closer seemed that his fathers long time friend didn't want to be over heard "For being link to this Dark Prince I keep on hearing about"

"Yes it seems he had set his eyes on destroying the Taisho family on his way to the thrown" Kagome's grandfather frowned "What have you heard"

"No more then what you learned I'm sure… seems that this dark prince is nothing more than a thief that leads men known to kill for fun… " Sesshomaru had already known that from Jaken and his father "Also that he his rumored to be a son of a Lord" now that what the first time Sesshomaru had heard such a rumor. The Dark Prince was of a noble family and had set his mind to a higher title "But then again those are just rumors… who is ever to believe rumors" Kagome's grandfather waved his hand dismissing his statement

"But if that was to be true… why go after the Taisho family" Sesshomaru wasn't asking he was stating the fact that if a noble family was after the kings crown why direct an attack towards the Taisho family at all

"That seems quite clear my dear boy, the Taisho family is one of five strong families most loyal to the king" Sesshomaru nodded for his family had been loyal to the king for generations which also involved the Higurashi, Monk, Slayer, and the Onigumo family.

"And I would guess the Higurashi would be second" Sesshomaru again was just thinking out loud lost in his own train of thought. Sesshomaru looked up and noticed his father's old friend frown "Something wrong" he asked which startled Kagome's grandfather who had been deep in his own thoughts

"No of course not my boy… I had just remembered something… well I better return before the next waltz" He said leaving Sesshomaru without another word.

"You can come out now" Sesshomaru stated and waited for his unexpected guest

"I won't even bother as to ask" Suikotsu stepped out of his hiding spot and began to dust himself off "Hard man to get a hold off"

"Been traveling a lot these days" Sesshomaru waited for Suikotsu to state his business knowing that it had involved something with the king.

"So have I… left the same night you did as a matter of fact" Suikotsu continued once he saw Sesshomaru wasn't going to interrupt "Joined a new group along the way on orders of course"

"This group wouldn't be lead by the Dark Prince?" Suikotsu nodded "Do you happen to know the identity of this so called leader?"

"No, none of the men know who he is. They get their orders from his right hand man who goes by the name Hokudoushi not sure if that's his real name either" Suikotsu continued before Sesshomaru could interrupt "Look what you heard so far is the group he leads are a bunch of thief which is true… and others have no chose" Sesshomaru was about to reply to his last comment but Suikotsu continued none the less "I have two good men with me" he wasn't sure if he should call Bankotsu's a man but continued any way "Hiding a few yards from here… seems the Dark Prince has raised the bar from stealing and killing to kidnapping"

"Who's the target" Sesshomaru asked and frowned as Suikotsu shrugged "Perhaps one of the other four families?" Suikotsu stopped and stared towards the doorway that led back to the corridor he had last saw Kagura.

"Hokudoushi… last I saw him, he was speaking with Kagura" then it hit him hard Kagura was the target but why?

"Again her family is loyal to the king" Sesshomaru tried to remember when it was the last time he had spoken to Naraku but his thoughts where interrupted by Suikotsu's laughter

"Naraku has no loyalty but to himself" Sesshomaru frowned Naraku had been his childhood friend and still to this day believed that the rumors that where told agents him where just that rumors "And I wouldn't be surprise if he was the one to accuse your family of treason"

* * *

The moment she had left Eri's side Kagome had spotted Sesshomaru who was to her surprise speaking with Suikotsu. They looked to be having what seemed to be an argument. As she took a step towards Sesshomaru after Suikotsu walked away her name was called out "Kagome" she turned to see Kagura looking grim

"What's wrong" Kagome asked forgetting her own problems for the moment.

"He's here… I saw him"

"Who…Nara"

"No Suikotsu… his here I know it… I saw him… but his gone" Kagome could tell that her friend was close to tears, and then she remembered

"I just saw him" Kagura looked up surprised "He was talking to Sesshomaru just moments ago before you called me… but he left…" oh how she felt terrible she should of told Kagura as soon as she saw her about Suikotsu 'what type of friend am I' she thought feeling guilty

"I might catch him" Kagura said feeling hopeful but then frowned "Oh, but I have to go met someone… it's about my brother… but Suikotsu so close"

"Don't worry… I'll met with this person and you look for Suikotsu" Kagura gave her a quick hug as she ran off in search for her beloved. Kagome made her way to the garden where she last saw Sesshomaru no longer there seemed that tonight was not her lucky night after all everything and everyone was getting in the way and overlooked the fear that had set at the bottom of her stomach but continued repeating that it was all to help out a dear friend "Kagura you owe me big" feeling the breeze hit her face she continued walking.

* * *

Shippo was sure that Miroku had believed him and felt the fear leave him the moment he was sent to search for Kohaku. "Those fools are in for it" Shippo stopped to eavesdrop on the on going conversation "Hokudoushi doesn't trust him… shows how dangerous he is; makes me think if our unknown boss is as lethal"

"What does our boss want with the girl" asked the other man

"Do I look like a man that knows that answer?"

"Just asking" Shippo froze as he heard approaching foot steps "Who goes there"

"Shut your trap"

"Hokudoushi" the first man called out "Everything is set to go… we take Naraku's sister to the cavern…"

"What part of shut your trap do you not understand" Hokudoushi said sounding like he was about to kill one of the men if not both "The dark prince wants everything to go smoothly understand… Don't mess it up"

"Yes sir" both men said Shippo did not understand why this Naraku fellow's sister was targeted and why Ayame wasn't spoken off did he and Kohaku jump to the wrong conclusion and it seemed that some guys that are a part of this lethal group are about to be erased from this earth.

"So we take the girl here and Suikotsu's group gets ambushed a few yards away… sounds like a plan to me" said the first man. Shippo's felt that looking for Kohaku was his last priority saving his defenseless girl was his responsibly

'Oh that just great Kohaku's gallant ways are rubbing off on me' Shippo sighed and waited for his chance to be a hero.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Makes my day to see that a lot of you out there enjoy this story so much. Thank you all for being patient and like always much love guys (smile) Again revised & edited yay me!

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	13. Sleepless Night

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Thirteen

Sleepless Night

* * *

Ayame felt at ease in the arms of her dancing partner feeling light on her feet as they spin along the dance floor ever so gracefully. She would never forget this wonderful night of freedom. She would forever keep this man that held her as if she was about to break close to her heart. She looked up to see the face of a very handsome man named Kouga.

"I will blush if you continue to stare" she looked away feeling her cheeks begin to get warm, he was teasing her she knew but yet could not help but feel childish. "It's a shame that it didn't last longer" Kouga said stopping as soon as the music had, Ayame also frowned for she knew that he would take her back to where Lady Sango was waiting for her return.

"Thank you" She said once she had reached Sango's side and smiled at a retreating Kouga and turned to see a saddened Sango.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear we most go" Ayame felt her body run cold at the look of panic that the woman before her wore feeling guilty that she had forgotten how tired Lady Sango most be feeling in her current status.

"There is no need for apologies" Ayame squeezed the women's hand that so soon became like a sister "I have enjoyed myself to last a life time" Sango smiled feeling more relaxed.

Yuko reached out to Ayame and smiled "I would insist that you and Lady Sango come and visit us once more" Ayame smiled at Sango's laughter

"Once I'm able to travel I will happily visit" Yuko nodded and hugged both women goodbye. As soon as both women where no longer seen Eri had joined her side smiling.

"Excellent dancer" Eri stated blushing as the gentleman that she had been dancing with walked away "and smart, good looking… oh Yuko I finally found Mr. Right" Yuko smiled glad that her sister had found love so soon. Following Mr. Rights figure she soon saw a passing Kagura who looked close to tears of anger or frustration she couldn't say by the looks on the poor woman face was sure caused my a foolish man "Eri… look for Lady Kikyou and take her to your sitting room"

Eri looked towards her sister and tried to read her thoughts "Why… what happened" Yuko only shook her head and said

"Just tell her Lady Kagura close to tears and needs a friend" Eri did as she was told and went out in search for Lady Kikyou as she herself went after poor Lady Kagura.

* * *

Kikyou was now beginning to worry for the past hour she had not seen Kagura or Kagome and Inuyasha didn't seem to care "Selfish Inuyasha" she was still angry with him but knew to well that her anger would not last long. She had asked her Aunt Kaede if she had seen her cousin or friend and was disappointed to hear that she had not.

"_Kagome might be hiding"_ her aunt had told her _"As for Lady Kagura I have no idea"_

Then she spotted Lord Hojo speaking to a dangerous looking figure; who looked to be about the same age as her cousin "Hmm… I thought no one under the age of 18 was allowed" once she came to a hearing distance both men seemed to be arguing about something

"How many times most I tell you Hakudoushi"

"Kikyou" Eri called out towards her "There you are…" Kikyou turned to see that Lord Hojo and the Hakudoushi fellow were no longer there. "I fear lady Kagura is close to tears" Kikyou walked towards Eri worried for Kagura no longer carrying what Lord Hojo and that Hakudoushi fellow where arguing about "She's this way" Eri reached for Kikyou's hand and began to make her way towards what seemed to be Eri's own sitting room. "Guest are beginning to live so Yuko thought it best for you two have some privacy" Kikyou nodded her thanks.

"Kagura" Kikyou reached out to her crying friend "What happened" Kagura shook her head, Yuko stood and reached her sisters side.

"I couldn't find him… Kikyou… I don't think he loves me" Kikyou looked confused and turned to Eri and Yuko who nodded and left the room leaving both girls alone "Suikotsu… I saw him… I know I did and so did Kagome…" Kagura paled at Kagome's name.

"What about her" Kikyou felt her blood run cold at the sound of Kagome's name and the look on Kagura's face, Kagura stood up in a panic

"She went to met someone for me… by herself" Both girls ran out of the room both having a strange feeling that their friend was in danger.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou called out seeing him come out of the ballroom looking for her she was sure and very grateful "Inuyasha, Kagome's in trouble" Inuyasha paled hearing what both girls had to say.

* * *

Kagome heard voices a head and knew she was getting closer whatever this man had to say to Kagura would easily be passed down to her. She as soon realized that she was now alone and unsafe; what was she thinking coming unescorted to met some stranger she didn't know. "Breath Kagome, Everything will be okay" she said to herself and continued forward.

"Lady Kagura" she heard the first man say for she was sure she had heard two different voices.

"Of course it is her you idiot, who in their right mind wonder off alone" said the second man stepping into the moonlight. Kagome felt herself start to panic; she had gone out of her way to find herself in an unwanted situation. Here she stood before two men stronger then her and defenseless

She silently cursed herself for not carrying her dagger her only means of protecting herself but couldn't help but hear Inuyasha shout _"Put the dagger way before you hurt yourself_" she shook Inuyasha annoying voice out of her head

"you have a message… for…" she didn't want to say Kagura's name sense that's who they believed her to be "me" she once more felt that uneasy feeling she had ignored moments before 'why do I always ignore my better judgment' she thought cursing herself as she waited for one of the men to speak.

"Message… foolish girl… there was never one to begin with" Kagome paled at the cruel mans words unable to speak for the second man held a dagger close to her trout in seconds unable to make her move, feeling the cold blade touch her delicate skin "Shame… so pretty" then they heard it, shouts could be heard a few yards away running footsteps crashing of steel.

"Help" Kagome called out causing the man holding her press they dagger agents her trout causing warm liquid to come down her neck.

"Let's take her now" said the first man looking worried towards the approaching footsteps that grow closer.

"We were told to wait for the signal" Kagome could feel the man holding captive breath close to her cheek making her feel sick to her stomach.

'Think Kagome' she could hear steel clashing with steel 'all those books they should of taught you something' then it hit her this was not make believe, there was no hero ready to come to her rescue, taking in a deep breath she did the one thing she would think off and that was to fight back.

"Hold her you fool" She heard the second man shout at the man she had knocked over with a move her nana had thought her before her tenth birthday.

'_Hit them where it hurts' _she could hear her nana shout at her cheering her on as she ran away from both men. She never understood why it hurt until that very moment; as they enclosed her, the man she had knocked down was in raged the second man began to circle her as a wild animal was about to attack its prey

"You shouldn't of done that" She could feel their breath close in on her and then she was no longer alone; out of the shadows another figure jumped out an attacked both men reminding her of her younger brother the last time she had seen him train. She screamed seeing blood from her rescuer which caused her to attack one of the men knocking him over with all her might. Her new ally cursed at the sight of his own blood. Now both of her attackers lay unconscious, Kagome moved to the boy who reminded her of her brother "Thank you" she said reaching down to her gown to rip some of its cloth.

"No" he said pushing her helping hand away she frowned "Use that to tie them up" he said nodding towards both men she nodded ignoring the sight of blood that continued to leek out "Name's Shippo" He said looking towards where a battle still seemed to continue. Kagome looked towards Shippo who looked pale in the moonlight; she knew that he had lost a lot of blood and was close to unconscious.

"Well Shippo you saved my life" Kagome smiled as he shook his head trying to make him feel better then he looked.

"Some help I was… Why were they after you?" now both men where tied up, Kagome ripped some more of her garment as she reached Shippo's side and placed pressure on his wound; he mound at the pain.

"Sorry" she said feeling his warm blood touch her hands and sighed trying to control her emotions "They weren't after me… I'm not lady Kagura" Shippo shook his head in disbelieve "Lady Kagura is a dear friend… I did it as a favor" Shippo laughed unable to help himself causing Kagome to join in his amusement

"Some favor…" Kagome stood; she was afraid that the brave young man before her was slowly dying "No… stay with me… please" he asked weakly "Continue talking" he said trying to fight agents his tired body.

"I should go get help" she turned to go find someone but was stopped by Shippo's cold hand and a weak smile.

"I hear them coming" Kagome could hear them as well but she wasn't sure if it was their allies or the friends of the two bandits now starting to wake "What is your name…" She smiled as her eyes began to become blurry of the unshed tears sure to run down her face "Kagome… Kagome Higurashi" Shippo smiled no longer able to stay awake; then she was no longer alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru had urged with Suikotsu he couldn't picture his childhood friend betray him or his family no matter if they were after the same woman. To this day he still believed Naraku to be innocent. Naraku had stepped down from his position causing an out cry of anger by many of the family that had lost love ones because of Naraku's actions.

"_Murder"_

"_Traitor"_

"_We ask for justice"_

He could still hear the villagers' shouts in his head. Rumors where that Naraku had leaked out special information involving the village he was to guard. Naraku of course had denied all accusation of his involvement with the villages attack. To this day Sesshomaru couldn't disregard the horrific images of the burned down village he had witness that day: 11 dead, 6 men, 2 women and 3 children, one of the children looked to be about the same age as Rin when she first began to crawl. Suikotsu had called him a fool and said something about returning to his post. He had been speechless lost in his own inner demons. Memories he wish he could forget but unable to do so.

'_They had moved up to kidnapping'_

"And Kagura had been targeted…" that alone had given him hope; Naraku would never endanger his own sister as he would never gamble with the life of his cousin or even his brother. He had complete faith that Naraku was not linked to the Dark Prince. With his own thought now under control he had to figure out a way to help Suikotsu.

Suikotsu was undercover and can't be discovered as a spy which meant Sesshomaru had to stop the kidnapping while at the same time give Suikotsu an opening change to escape. He could hear voices but Kagura's voice was nowhere close by, he hid and listened to the on going conversation

"An order is an order" a man he didn't recognized said followed by Suikotsu own voice

"And why am I just being informed that the trap as been changed to a different post" Suikotsu asked annoyed. Two men moved beside him, Sesshomaru was sure that they were the two men Suikotsu spoke off.

"Orders are orders" repeated the man again making the old man beside Suikotsu frowned.

"Sounds like a trap to me" said the young looking man that stood next to the old man and in seconds they were ambushed. Five men jumped out and attacked, all three men where now out numbered Suikotsu seemed to keep up on his own; but the youngster was too careless for his own good.

"Watch your back" called out the old man causing the youngster to turn and dodge a lethal blow. Sesshomaru stepped out from where he had been hiding punching one of the attackers knocking him out cold, he reached down for the rusty dagger the passed out man called a weapon. Sesshomaru turned to check on the youngster who was now lying on the floor holding a bloody shoulder with terror written on his face.

"Like to play some more sunny" the man on top of the youngster was about too strike but was soon kicked off. The youngster was now passed out from the loose of blood or from shock of almost dying. Suikotsu and the old man were still with their hands full unable to take care of the passed out colleague. Sesshomaru began to take down one of the bandits, one after the other with ease.

"Pull back" shouted one of the men seeing that they were fighting a lost battle and began to retreat.

"Toutousai look after Bankotsu" Suikotsu ordered as he began to chase after the cowards, Sesshomaru followed "Seems they know I'm not to be trusted" Suikotsu called back. Then they heard a scream a few yards away

"Help" Sesshomaru left his blood run cold he knew that voice as if it was his own

"Kagome" they heard fighting a head and Kagome's screamed that alone caused Sesshomaru pain. He cursed hoping that he wasn't too late to save her, all he could hear was his and Suikotsu's footsteps and nothing else the night had suddenly gotten quite which was always a dangerous sign and for the first time sense he could remember he was frighten, he was terrified of loosing Kagome.

"Their gone" Suikotsu said still running towards where Kagome's voice was heard from moments before "They took her"

"No" he said that more to himself then to Suikotsu "That's not like Kagome" and he was right they were getting closer and heard her voice as she introduced herself which aggravated Sesshomaru "Kagome" she was frightened he could tell from the pale look on her face and very close to tears.

"His hurt, Sesshomaru… help him… please" But her words were cut short with her scream. Sesshomaru turned to look at what had frightened her and saw Suikotsu and the dagger that had almost pierced his heart. Footsteps and Inuyasha's voice could be heard close by. Help had arrived not sure to the people involved if it had reached them on time.

* * *

The guest had departed leaving a small group of people worn out and tired. The sitting room was in silence unsure of the out come. The night was meant to be filled with music, dancing and laughter witch was ended with blood and tears. Lord Hojo made himself clear on the discomfort the night's incident had caused him. "My reputation is shattered… They will believe my home to be unsafe" Sesshomaru tried as much as he could to ignore the foolish man antics but was falling short in deaf ears.

"I still can not see why you most deny an old man entree" Sesshomaru stated seeing Inuyasha nod in agreement, Miroku had also out spoken his own outrage. Kohaku his brother-in-law had stayed silent to shaken not knowing what was happening to his close friend Shippo the young man that had saved Kagome's life.

Three men had been severely injured and were yet known if they would make it to see the morning sun. The old man Toutousai was to a wait news of his fallen companions out in the cold night with the only accompany of Kagome's grandfather who had also been outraged of Hojo's actions.

"Let a murderous thief walk freely in my home" Hojo looked outraged "Next you'll ask me to feed the poor" In that moment Kouga walked in soaked from head to toe it had begun to rain. "Not on the carpet" Hojo shouted, Kouga ignored him and stepped closer to the warm fireplace getting the approval from the rest of the men in the room.

"The rain washed away any visible tracks" Sesshomaru nodded guessing as much once the rain began to fall "Came a cross a doctor, looking at them now… as for the two men that where capture by Shippo and Lady Kagome there being escorted as we speak" Kouga had yet believed that a women could cause such damage both their captives had. Miroku and Kohaku stood hearing the good news that their friend and adopted brother was to receive medical help at last.

"I most see to my wife" Miroku began to make his way towards the door soon blocked by Lord Hojo.

"I can not permit that" Miroku narrowed his eyes showing his irritation "as I said before… my household my rules"

"She is my wife" Miroku shouted losing his temper and Kohaku looked to want to be by Shippo's side wanting to see that his friend was indeed being helped by a doctor.

"And it is my household… you are guest here and will do as I say… or" Hojo was interrupted by opening of sitting room door followed soon by a female objections.

"What kind of men are you leaving defenseless women alone?" Kagome was glaring at all the men present and also involving poor defenseless Kohaku. "You" she said pointing at Miroku "Go to your wife" who did as he was told without a second thought "What are you doing just standing there" she shouted at Kohaku "Follow him" she turned her fury towards Inuyasha "And you… how dare you leave my poor delicate cousin alone" Inuyasha didn't wait for her to finish and dragged Kouga along with him to shock to speak.

"Scary" Kagome heard the man Inuyasha was dragging say.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru unsure what to say 'hold me' come to mind she felt like crying in his harms the only secure place she could think of at the very moment and she knew he could see her very thoughts but she was soon yanked back to reality "your hurting me"

"How dare you… you… how dare you challenge me" Kagome tried to pull away but Hojo was far strong then her

"Unhand her" Sesshomaru looked like he was about to remove Hojo's entire existence

"She is to be my wife" Hojo began gripping Kagome causing her to cry out in pain "I will do as a please"

"Over my dead body" Sesshomaru punched Hojo knocking him down with a bloody lip cursing. "If you ever touch her… that's the last things you'll ever do" Hojo was surprised at Sesshomaru's actions touched his bloody lip and smiled, making Kagome's stomach flop at the sadistic look on Hojo's face at the sight of his own blood.

"Kagome…" Kagome looked away from Hojo and stared into golden eyes "Wait with the others" Kagome did as she was told not waiting to be in the same room as Hojo. Sesshomaru waited for the door to close and for Kagome's footsteps no longer heard.

Hojo now stood where Kouga had previously been standing no longer smiling as he was moments before, "you are no longer a guest here" Hojo fiery glare melted into nonmoving gold and looked away into the fire.

"I have some questions" Sesshomaru sat down where his brother had been sitting moments before Kagome's outburst.

"You dare…" Hojo looked like he was trying to control an inner demon "you dare and try to question me" Sesshomaru didn't look surprised at Hojo's outburst; and yet he had come a long ways to the Hojo residence to find out more about the Dark Prince wasn't that his only reason for him to be here in the first place. And if it meant to be in Lord Hojo's presents for a little while longer then necessary so be it.

"What do you know about this Dark Prince" Hojo laughed looking like a mad man every passing second.

"The Dark Prince holds my families future in his hands" with that being said Lord Hojo walked away leaving a silent Sesshomaru behind.

* * *

"You said that both are fighters" Kagome's Grandfather said to the old man named Toutousai looking grim sense the moment he had been denied entrance to the Hojo residence.

"Suikotsu is like the son I never had… strong, loyal… doesn't deserve a young death" Toutousai sighed giving up knowing that he felt the same thing about Bankotsu.

"That Bankotsu fellow looks about the same age as my grandson" Toutousai nodded knowing that Bankotsu was in his first battle tonight how foolish he had been thinking that Bankotsu was ever prepared for combat. "Not your fault… I'm sure he has his reason" Again Toutousai nodded no longer sure what to do. "I fear my grandson would have done the same thing"

"Youngsters can be foolish acting as if their lives are so easily dispensable" Kagome's grandfather turn to nod in agreement "I just hope my daughter is safe" The moments that they had been abused his daughters name came to mind and hope that she had done what he had asked. She was too take her belongs and travel to the town where her late mother laid to rest in her eternal slumber.

"You and your daughter are more then welcome at my state" Toutousai froze and looked towards the man about his age and frowned

"You trust strangers too easily" Kagome's grandfather laughed as he shook his head making Toutousai stare at him in confusion. "Why help me out" Toutousai asked in all seriousness

"Why not give a helping hand… Sesshomaru has given his trust to Suikotsu who is like a son to you… that is good enough reason for me" Toutousai laughed feeling more at ease finally feeling as if his luck and that of his only daughter finally shinning throw the dark clouds that surrounded them. "Hojo's judgment is lacking… I can tell you are no murder" which was true in all this battles Toutousai had yet to take a life his hands were clean but his soul was far from it. "I'm just grateful that that my granddaughter wasn't harmed and hope that the angels above smile upon our injured and let them see many more peaceful days and nights then this" Toutousai voiced his agreement and smiled as the rain had stopped and clouds began to clear slowly able to see the stars that were now fading into the morning sky. "What's Lord Hojo up to?" Toutousai's attention was now dawned towards a spiteful lord making his way towards the stables.

"Seems to me his leaving" Toutousai said stating the obvious, Kagome's grandfather frowned not liking that the man he had chosen for his granddaughters as a back up groom to have such a lousy character.

"We leave as soon as the doctor is done seeing the injured" Both men looked up to see a frowning Sesshomaru.

"So soon… what about their injures" Sesshomaru looked towards Lord Hojo who was now leaving in one of his many stallions and said "We are no longer welcomed, best to leave now that the rain has stopped"

"We'll just have to make do…" Toutousai said looking towards were Lord Hojo had disappeared in the distance "Luckily their young" Kagome's grandfather couldn't help but laugh.

"Now I must insist that you visit my place with humor like that" Sesshomaru had never thought that his father's long time friend had the ability to make friends so easily.

* * *

Kagome had walked into a silent room; Eri had been kind enough as to offer them her sitting room which was connected to the very room the three injured men where being looked after in by the servants. Kagura looked up no longer in tears and ran by her side "Oh Kagome, Sir Kouga ran into a doctor…" Kagome looked towards the man Inuyasha had dragged earlier holding the hand of a pale looking gypsy who Kagome only met moments before. Sitting next to her was Lady Sango very much pregnant who was the very reason why Kagome had gone to look for the guiltless men. Her attention was brought back to Kagura who was now holding both her hands. "His looking at Suikotsu now" Kagome could still see the dagger sticking out of Suikotsu's body; they had lost so much blood. Her gown still had blood that belonged to her rescuer Shippo: who like Kohaku snuck their way in, if it wasn't for them over hearing both her attackers plan she would have not been standing in the same room.

"This is your entire fault" Eri and Yuko paled at their older sisters words "If you had not left the security of my brothers home… this… this would of never happened" Kagome ignored Ayumi out burst and tried to give Lady Sango reassures that Shippo will make a full recovery "I have to insist that you leave" Kagome looked up towards an angered Ayumi standing before her. Kagome stood no longer afraid of the Akitoki fury had she not witness a glimpse of Lord Hojo's moments ago. "I will not repeat myself" causing Eri to burst in tears; in seconds she was being comforted by Kikyou. Kagome was about to depend herself when the connecting door opened.

"Doctor, how are they" the doctor wiped his forehead and nodded showing that it was good news "Close call… but they all will make a full recovery"

Kagura rushed and hugged Kagome and laughed for the first time at the good news "May we see them" Sango asked knowing that her husband wanted to see his adopted brother as soon as possible.

"Not all together... They'll need their rest been along tiring night" Everyone nodded. "Oh a fellow… Suikotsu I think asked to see a Lady Kagura" Kagome turned to see a smiling Kagura rush towards her beloved side. "Both youngsters were too tired to speak; which is surprising seeing that the older one was worst then the two" all the girls sighed

"The power of love" Eri said wishfully wiping away her tears making the rest of the men roll their eyes in aggravation.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyou and declared "Don't expect that from me" Inuyasha shouted in pain, Kikyou had stomped on his foot very un-lady like "What I say" Inuyasha turned to glare at a very amused Kouga.

"Someone should go informed Sir Toutousai" Eri said looking concerned

"No need for the sir I'm not a knight my dear girl" Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, Kagome's grandfather and Toutousai standing before them.

"How dare you step into the house of my fathers" Ayumi shouted making her face turn beat red.

"Now Ayumi… please" Yuko tried to say but was pushed aside by her sister

"I will not have you take their side" Eri helped her sister off the floor and looked towards Ayumi making her way towards Kagome "Didn't I tell you, you are no longer welcomed"

"Ayumi stop this at once" Eri shouted holding her sisters shoulder for support "I will not have you insult our guest… If you dislike their company I have to ask you to leave… now" Ayumi looked shocked to speak but soon recovered and left the room.

"My dear girl nicely done" Toutousai said helping both girls sit on the now vacant chairs Eri smiled as she embraced by her sister harms.

"I'm sorry to say that we are leaving as soon as possible" Both girls nodded "you are more then welcome to join us" Both girls smiled sadly as they shook their heads.

"We most stay"

"I would happily speak to your father if that is what worries you" Kagome's grandfather afford but again both girls declined

"Sorry to say that father is away on business and unable to attend tonight festivities" Sesshomaru felt that something was out of place and remembered what Lord Hojo had said earlier

"_The Dark Prince holds my families future in his hands"_

"We have yet to hear from him, brother a sure us that he is well but it's unlike father not to write" Yuko said more to herself then the people around her. Again Kagome saw that she had been right on her thoughts when she met them earlier. Yuko had looked to want to be somewhere else and now Kagome knew why: Yuko longed to be with her absent father.

"I'm sure he will write to you soon" Kagome said patting Yuko's hand.

"Eri, its best we go see to our sister… pleasure to meet you all" all the rest of the women hugged both girls goodbye while the men bowed their respects to their honorable host. Now all the remaining guest where alone and without their host and were quite once more.

The Doctor walked back in announcing his departure for the time being "I'm going to have to ask you to meet at the Taisho state" Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru who looked tired and weary.

"Every well… I assume you will move the injured" Sesshomaru nodded "Then you will need my wagon… wont be a smooth ride but better then sitting on horse back"

"That would be very much appreciated" Sesshomaru stepped away whispering something no one could hear, the old doctor nodded

"My dear" the doctor tuned and waved Kagome over startling at being called out "let me see that neck wound" Kagome had forgotten all about it with all the commotion.

"And I'm sure you're the one that placed pressure on the red heads wound" Kagome nodded "saved his life, my dear girl… I'm sure of it" the doctor patted her hand after cleaning her wound and wrapped it with clean cotton cloth "Good girl" Kagome blushed at the complement as he walked away

"He is far too old for you, my dear" Kagome glared at a smiling Sesshomaru but then couldn't help but smile at the way he called her his.

* * *

"You good for nothings" Hokudoushi shouted at the remaining men some have yet to arrive after the attack 'cowards' he thought as he looked to the injured men who were crying at a simple scratch.

"We were ambushed"

"By one man" Hokudoushi shouted and stopped in mid-sentence for the cabin door had opened. Every man present felt the cold air from the outside or from the man that stood before them who could only be their leader.

"If I had not seen it with my own eyes I would of believed it to be a lie" Hokudoushi walked up to his leader but was soon pushed a side "Grown men… beaten, by a geezer an two boys not even of age" The group of bandits began to defend themselves "oh yes and a spy with the help from Sesshomaru the saint"

"My lord what do you plan to do next" Lord Hojo turned to stare at the remaining of his followers and smiled making some of them shake in fear.

"I'll make them wish they had never crossed my path"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Finally you guys know who the Dark Prince is! So tell me what you think and like always much love guys! (dreads to writing down) has been revised and edited!

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	14. Tiring Journey

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Fourteen

Tiring Journey

* * *

The injured could not bare the long journey to the Taisho estate and the tired women where at their limit. "I say we stay at the Inn a few miles from here" voiced Inuyasha knowing that Sesshomaru had his reason for waiting to arrive at the Taisho home as soon as possible but that would not happen with the large group they were currently traveling with, being ignored by his brother Inuyasha halted his horse before him "We have women and injured men… you most see reason" Sesshomaru turned to look at the two carriages and wagon behind him and sighed knowing to well that his brother had a point.

"Ride up a head and rent out five rooms" Inuyasha looked startled "Do as I say" without another word Inuyasha road out to do what he was told. Sesshomaru pulled back to inform the others of their new destination for the time being.

* * *

A sleepless night was met by a tiring journey as three friends sat in outer silence, not for long as one would gladly voice her options. Not liking the mood her two friends seemed to drown in Kikyou took it upon herself to shut out the depressing silence "Luck was on our side" Kagome looked up away from the blood still stained to her dress, she was tired and at her emotional limit as Kagura seemed to be as well "both of you need to cheer up" Kikyou said smiling shutting the window curtains to block out the trail bust from coming in side. They had been on the road for more than what was deemed reasonable, reasonable for a lady that is. Their departure from the Akitoki residence was a heart reaching as it was a relief. Eri and Yuko had been kind enough to give them food for the road a head which didn't last long being a party of fourteen people: an old doctor, three injured men, four ladies, one gypsy, four gentlemen, one ex-bandit which made up to a very peculiar group in the eyes of anyone that would look there way. Which was no one the small towns and shacks they had passed on there way to the Taisho estate was dormant to say the least anything they would come a cross was a small defenseless creature. Kikyou sighed not liking that her rear bottom was becoming a part of the seat.

"I don't understand" Kikyou turned to look at a tiring Kagome trying to figure out something out in her mind "Why were they after Kagura" Kagome looked towards a now pale looking Kagura for the first time realizing that it could have been her attacked instead of Kagome who had taken her place. That every question was marked into her mind the moment they had left Eri and Yuko looking grim for they had been left behind.

"Oh, Kagome… I'm so sorry" Kagura's out burst surprised Kagome not understanding why her friend was close to tears and apologizing "I should of never asked you to go in my place" Kagome patted her friends hand trying to clam her down as she shook her head

"If I haven't gone where would you be now" Kagome said looking towards the closed window knowing that Sesshomaru was close by which was the only thing that kept her sane at the present time. "What's more important is why would they want to kidnap you?" Kagura shrugged not knowing what to say to such a question.

"Hokudoushi asked to met me… something regarding my brother" Kikyou froze at the name of the strange fellow she had seen arguing with Lord Hojo moments before Eri had called out to her

"Hokudoushi a young looking fellow… eyes cold as ice?" Kagura looked towards Kikyou and nodded in amazement

"Yes… never met him but said he was close friend with my brother" which was hard to believe her brother ever having close friends other than those from his childhood and that alone was just Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Lord Hojo seemed to know him" Kagome felt a shutter run down her spine and not in a good way, she had a bad feeling that Lord Hojo knew or spoke to such a dangerous fellow it wasn't good and for whatever reason she had the strangest feeling that the Hokudoushi fellow had indeed played a part in the kidnapping. And it slightly alarmed her that lord Hojo had such a close of an acquaintance. All three girls were lost in their own thoughts and jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice

"Change of plans" Kagome pulled open the blinds to look at a worn out Sesshomaru, the lines under his golden eyes showed that he need much need rest as did they all "We will rest at a Inn up a head"

"Really" Kagome asked nervously making Sesshomaru frown at the startled look Kagome was sending his way, last nights events had really taken their toll on her and he couldn't help but feel responsible for not being able to protect her.

"As long as I'm here you are safe" Kagome knew he meant every word and she couldn't help but smile "Inuyasha road up ahead and will have everything ready" Sesshomaru was about to ride ahead but was stopped by Kagome's voice

"Sesshomaru, thank you" Sesshomaru smiled at her gratitude and turned away at the sound of giggles "Oh do hush up" Kagome voiced un-lady like to both her friends "Really you two" was the last thing he heard once he was near the wagon where three injured men were currently sleeping.

Miroku glared at the lack of respect Sesshomaru was showing his family, they had been on the road sense their departure and it didn't look like they were going to rest any time soon "at the rate we are traveling… I deem it wise that we stop at the Monk Manor" Sesshomaru looked towards the injured and saw that traveling had in deed weakened them slightly and frowned

"That's still a days ride from here alone" Miroku nodded, Sesshomaru sighed knowing that the man before him was going to voice his reasons but before Miroku could do so Sesshomaru continued "There's an Inn a few miles from here, we will rest there for the night" Miroku nodded not wanting to show that he had forgotten that such an inn existed "But… I wonder if Monk Manor is safer then my fathers Estate"

"The Taisho Estate is still three days ride even more calculating the weather alone and the amount of people that will be traveling" Miroku tried to voice in his reasons seeing that the young general was taking lead of the small cavalry even thou he was a few years older.

"I agree, and welcome the full hearted invite to your home… My Lord" Miroku couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed but none the less he was thankful that he and his family would be home soon even if it was just a day away.

"What are your plans, old man" Sesshomaru finally acknowledged Toutousai who looked on to his fallen allies and shrugged. Suikotsu and Bankotsu who resting beside Miroku's adopted brother Shippo who had risked his life to safe Kagome's something he was unwilling to forget.

"Kagome's grandfather has afforded me a respectable job and a home for my daughter; which I will except" Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded their approval which wasn't need, of course but none the less very much appreciated. "Once I see these two are well…" Suikotsu and Bankotsu stirred "I plan to retrieve my daughter and start a new"

"Many don't get second change" all three men looked towards their traveling doctor "Even at our old age" Toutousai nodded and he vowed that he would not let it go to waste.

* * *

Ayame couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked at a worried Kohaku and his older sister Sango. They had been through so much the past few hours close to loosing Shippo who was very much part of the family. And all she could think about was her identity being the cause of the attack; however soon she found out that the attack was for the kidnapping of Lady Kagura but it was lead astray thanks to Lady Kagome who in the end had saved Shippo's life. The relief she had felt was soon followed by guilt she was relying in other people actions far too much, people she had not meet until after the incident.

"Are you well my dear" Lady Sango asked ignoring her own discomfort and afforded it freely to the gypsy before her, Ayame nodded feeling resentment not towards Lady Sango who was as sweet as can be but towards herself for being deceiving and putting people she had come to care about in unknown danger.

"He will be okay, Shippo is strong… you'll see he'll be up in no time" Kohaku tried to reassure both women before him at the same time trying to reassure himself. He didn't doubt the old doctor saying that it wasn't a fatal wound but couldn't help but wonder what if it had been deadly. What if he had lost his best friend because he wanted to play hero?

"I fear Miroku will keep an eye on him more then usual" Kohaku nodded knowing what his sister said was true it was hard enough to travel without his brother-in-law worrying about them. "I just hope he doesn't over do it" Sango placed a loving hand on her stomach and smile "He will be a good father" all three passengers turn towards the approaching horse that surely belong to Sesshomaru or his younger brother Inuyasha.

"We will rest for the night at an inn close by" Both women smiled liking the news that they were close to getting a well need bath for the heat and bust had become unbearable during their travel.

"You sure it's safe my lord" Kohaku asked thinking that an inn was not a safe place in the type of situation they were currently in.

"Just for the night, and it will be a days ride towards Monk Manor" Sesshomaru couldn't hide his smile at the look of surprise that Lady Sango showed on her lovely face.

"Home… oh isn't that wonderful… we're headed home"

* * *

"Rin, I think we should wait for the rest to return" Kanna tried to stop her friend from leaving the Higurashi relatives estate. But Rin had had enough; she had waited patiently for far too long.

"I will not be set a side" Rin began to walk towards the entrance holding the bag she had prepared hours before "My cousins had ignored me far to much, I'm going home"

"They'll be angry, you should wait for them to return" Kanna tried as she might to reason with the girl before her but knew she was failing at the attempt "You know traveling alone is not safe" at that Rin turn and laughed

"I can take care of myself" which she was sure she could do if she set her mind to it, she had never truly traveled on her own, Ginta and Hakkaku were her last traveling companions.

"Where do you think your going" Both girls turned to stare at a dark haired and if someone ever asked handsome young man looking annoyed "Last time I checked you two are under my care" Rin glared at him Kanna just stared in wonder.

"I don't recall my cousins making you master of the world" Kanna gasped at Rin's words unsure about what Souta actions would be, Rin began to walk towards the entrance once more but was stopped by Souta grabbing a hold of her bag

"And last time I checked a 'girl' knew her place" Rin pulled her bag with all her might but he was far too strong for her "you will remain here… as ordered" He let go of her and called out for one of the servants "keep an eye on her at all times… the Higurashi house hold does not take kindly to runaways"

"Yes my lord" the servant bowed.

Rin glared at the boy who walked away looking all mighty 'damn him' she thought as she heard Kanna sigh

Feeling that she had just witness a rare sight of Souta's mighty anger Kanna could only wonder what he looked like when he was truly happy 'angelic' came to mind

"He thinks… If he thinks… oh I hate him" Rin said as she walked away from a dazed Kanna and followed by the servant that had been ordered not to leave her side.

* * *

"Look lady all I want is five rooms" Inuyasha had voiced his request for the twelve time and still the land lady had refused "My brother will pay for the room double their worth" but still the land lady had refused saying something about were would she and her husband sleep. The inn had 6 room one belonging to the owners of the inn and the other two to their children.

"Like I said before, my family will not rent out our own rooms" her old age would not let herself part of a warm bed and that of her two children.

"I just ask for Five room, one night stay… double their worth" Inuyasha turned to an open door he hoped with all his might that it was his older brother for the place had been empty for quite sometime now mind you a few drunk in darken corner other than that the place was a rare find.

"Welcome" the land lady called out to a new arrival and sure enough in walked in Sesshomaru "Oh, a handsome one at that" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "What can this old lady to for you my lord" by look of his clothes she knew that he was of nobility

"I'm sure that my brother here has requested for five room" Inuyasha was about to answer that very question but was interrupted by the land lady

"More on the like that he demanded five room" the land lady said to Inuyasha's aggravation but continued none the less "Like I told your dear brother here, I will not part of my bed and that of my children" Sesshomaru nodded

"As a good mother should" the land lady smiled "Then I will have to ask for the remaining room, you see we have injured men with us and a very much pregnant lady" the lady froze and frowned

"Why didn't you say so" she had voiced this to Inuyasha who was about to say something unkind to the comment but was interrupted by his brother

"Please forgive my brother for he knows not how to act in the presents of a lady" to Inuyasha's outrage the land lady before him dared to blush

"Oh my lord you are far to kind… I guess for the night being my family will share one room being it's just for the night…" she ignored Inuyasha fury "Will your party need nourishment… warm baths perhaps"

"That would be greatly appreciated" Sesshomaru reached for her hand tainted with flour and kissed it "We were fortitude enough to come a cross your lovely home"

"Oh you make this old women blush my lord" Inuyasha looked away disgusted by his brothers actions "John" the land lady shouted "We will be busy tonight, big group coming in" she turned back to the two gentlemen and smiled "make yourself at home" they watched as she walk away shouted for her two children, Sesshomaru turned to face his brother and lead in and whispered

"That little brother it's how it's done"

* * *

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to announce that they were ready to call it a night. All she wanted was a warm bath and a good nights rest for tomorrow she was sure they would meet the same traveling arrangements.

"Kagome…" Kagome turned to see Kikyou looking worried for the first time sense they stopped "Something isn't right" Kagome would agree completely about that comment alone but knew something else was troubling her dear cousin "I can't help but fell that Lord Hojo has something to do with Kagura's kidnapping"

"Because you saw him speak with this Hokudoushi fellow" Kikyou nodded, Kagome looked towards were Kagura stood looking down at her beloved still resting and couldn't help but wonder what linked everyone together. "I have a feeling that's not the last attempt to capture her…" Kikyou gasped for she didn't like the idea of another attack.

"But why" that was the very question Kagome was unable to answer herself, she was about to tell her that she didn't know but was interrupted by Sesshomaru

"The land lady was gracious enough to rent out five rooms for the night" Sesshomaru smiled at the people before him looking around seeing how fourteen people were about to share five rooms. "Ayame, Kikyou, Kagura and Kagome will share one room" all four girls looked towards each other and smiled.

"The injured most remain together" voiced out the doctor, Sesshomaru nodded to his request.

"Lady Sango and Lord Miroku will share a room of course" Miroku nodded his approval while Lady Sango just smiled.

"Toatoasia, the good doctor and Kohaku will share a room" both men shrugged not caring who they shared a room with as long as it was inside where the weather was kept at bay.

"Why do I get these old geezers" Kohaku said looking at Sesshomaru outraged but was quickly silence by his brother-in-law

"If I wasn't so tired I would dust the floor with you" Sango nodded at her husbands words and just glared at her younger brother

"That leaves Inuyasha with me" Inuyasha was still mad at the land lady for giving his older brother the five room that he himself had requested just moments before "Bath water is being carried up to the room as we speak, Inuyasha and I will help with the task so enjoy your short stay here for in the morning we head out to Monk Manor" Everyone was so tired all they did was smile as they walked into the Inn greet by the happy land lady.

"Welcome fellow guest enjoy your stay at my lovely home" many greeted their thanks as they made their way up the stairs. Kagome was soon stopped by Sesshomaru as she climbed up the stairs as she attempted to follow the rest.

"I would like a word with you after diner" Kagome nodded and couldn't help but blush as he had lean in to whisper in her ear "Until then, my dear"

* * *

All four girls sat as they brushed their hair feeling the dust that had paste itself to their skin finally removed from their bodies. "I'm so hungry I can eat a horse" all four girls began to laugh at Kikyou comment; the warm bath had worked a miracle for her worries had washed away.

"How do you know the Monk family, Ayame" Kagome couldn't help but ask; other then wondering why Kagura had been targeted she couldn't help but wonder how a gypsy came to know a noble family as the monks.

"Kohaku and Shippo saved my life" Ayame could not lie to the three girls before her; she couldn't help but trust them in some aspects of her life. Kagome smiled feeling that she had something in common with the gypsy before her.

"From bandits… like Shippo saved me?" Ayame shook her head, which was one thing that they were different from, other then social status. She unlike Kagome wasn't out to safe herself from a kidnapping but she was running away from her responsibilities.

"No bandits… I ran away from home" all three girls looked at her in amazement, at one point in their own lives each one thought of running away from home but unable to do so "I had escaped my father men and ran for what seemed two days… it had stopped raining by the time Kohaku and Shippo found me passed out in the middle of the road"

"And they took you to Monk Manor?" voiced Kagome she had always been a sucker for a dramatic story, Ayame nodded. "Good boys" Kagome smiled "They remind me of Souta my younger brother about their age" Kagura and Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"That Bankotsu… seems close to their age as well" Kikyou shook her head seeing for the first time how many young boys not even close to coming of age wanting to go into battle. It remained quite until Ayame asked

"Suickotsu fellow… friend of yours" All three girls smiled but one had a hint of rosy cheeks

"Suickotsu and I plan to marry" All three girls' sight wishfully causing Ayame to giggle "I don't know what I would of done if I had lost him…" all girls remained quite remembering the terrifying events of the night before.

"Inuyasha…" Ayame didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kikyou turn to stare at her

"Why you ask?" Kagome and Kagura couldn't help but laugh at the shocked face Ayame had after Kikyou outburst. Kikyou blushed feeling very annoyed that she would feel such jealousy just from another woman speaking Inuyasha's name. "Please forgive me" Ayame nodded, Kagome and Kagura still couldn't help but giggle at Kikyou's actions.

"Really Kikyou it was only a question…" Kagome said after she could control her laughter.

"I know I did apologize" Kikyou said feeling annoyed not with them but with herself.

"I can only guess that Sesshomaru is…" All three girls turned to look at Kagome who just ignored their stares "Guess not" Ayame said causing Kikyou and Kagura to laugh

"Oh no you're right… but it wasn't always like that" Kikyou said ignoring her cousins' cold stare and continued "She hated him…" Kagura nodded in agreement "Ever sense I can remember she has hated him endlessly"

"I didn't hate him" Kagome had to voice in her defense causing Kikyou and Kagura to look at her surprised

"Oh really… how about that time when…"

_Flash back_

"_Kagome come down from there you'll hurt yourself" a very annoyed looking Sesshomaru shouted up at a smiling Kagome "Last time I checked you and Kikyou are under my care"_

"_I don't recall my grandfather making you master of the world" Kagome shouted back down._

"_And last time I checked a 'girl' knew her place" Sesshomaru shouted back causing Kagome to frown at the older boy at the bottom of the tree smiling as if he had won an unspoken battle between them. "You will come down this instant as ordered"_

"_I will do no such thing" Kagome said looking away unable to notice that the branch under her feet began to give away causing her to loose her balance and screamed in terror a waiting her death or very painful fall._

"_Are you okay" Kagome looked into golden eyes and couldn't help but smiled_

"_Unharmed" Sesshomaru watched as the girl he just saved from a painful fall stand and walk away skipping to her own tune as if nothing had happened_

"_Ungrateful…"_

_End of flash back_

"That time you fell out of the tree" Kikyou said staring at a dazed Kagome. How could she had forgotten; all the memories she had of Sesshomaru were of him bossing her around never saving her life or trying to protect her.

"Oh how about the time…"

_Flash back_

"_Come back here you hideous girl" Kagome turned to look at a mused Sesshomaru "Just because you wear a dress doesn't mean you're pretty" Kagome walked over and stomped on his foot but to her disappointment he showed no sings of pain._

"_For your information my grandfather said I am beyond beautiful" Sesshomaru nodded making her smile that he finally noticed that she was indeed pretty_

"_As a grandfather should speak of his 'only' granddaughter" Kagome glared at him as he began to spin her around the ballroom "if only it wear true" Kagome had had enough and stomped on the same foot as before and walked way smiling knowing that this time he was indeed in pain._

"_Ungrateful…"_

_End of flash back_

"When he tried to teach you how to waltz" Kagura said staring at a dazed Kagome. Again how could she forget such memories of her and Sesshomaru as he tried to help her? Perhaps she was ungrateful. So lost in her thought she didn't hear the knock on the door

"Diner time" All three girls turned to look at a still dazed Kagome and smiled

"You joining us Kagome" Kagome nodded after snapping out of her dazed condition and couldn't help but wondered what else had she forgotten about Sesshomaru over the years.

* * *

"How are they doing, doc" Sesshomaru had stopped by to check on the injured men after he had washed and prepared himself for diner.

"Re-cleaned their wounds… other than that nothing has changed" Sesshomaru nodded "Have the nice land lady send my food to my room" Again Sesshomaru nodded and walked away down stairs.

"Sesshomaru, how are they doing" asked Lord Miroku as if his brother had gotten worse without him knowing.

"They are still resting" Sesshomaru saw that the retired spy was going to eat in his room with his lovely wife. "Will see you in the morning" Miroku nodded his good nights and walked towards the room he would be sharing with his wife.

"Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru turned to see a very happy Inuyasha sitting next to a very refreshed Lady Kikyou "Sesshomaru… I need a favor…"

"No" Sesshomaru began to walk away but was held back my his younger brothers hands

"I should feel upset on whatever is on your mind…" Inuyasha sighed and continued "I just want your desert, the land ladies lemon pie are the best… she won't sell me any and Kikyou likes them" Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at his brothers distress

"Fine you owe me one" Inuyasha nodded and walked back towards a smiling Kikyou.

"Sesshomaru" He smiled at the very person who called out to him, Kagome waved offering him the empty seat next to her. And he couldn't help but remember the first time he had met her.

_Flash back_

"_Come back here" He turned to see where the voice had come from unprepared to witness a girl around the age of eight running after a boy two years older than her. He smiled and couldn't help but wonder what the idiot had done to make the girl so angry. He watched them run across the garden and was unsure if he should follow. She feared nothing he could tell hearing her voice shouting things he never knew a girl her age should know much less speak of. She looked like a savage running after her enemy with her hair falling down her back and with dirt on her face. He at the age of twelve knew nothing of a girls mind and had no idea what would cause so much rage and looking at the girl he was glad he was not the cause of her tempter._

"_Sis please wait for me" he turned to see a young boy who looked to be three years old running after his older sister who at that every moment was at war._

"_What a strange family" he wondered out loud wanting to laugh and point but instead ran after the three, for some reason he wanted to know what was going to happen. 'When was the last time I was so interested in something other then my studies' he thought as he got closer to the group_

"_Take it back" he heard her shout, the older boy had pushed her off and began to run once more. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of a man hitting a woman. "Take it back" she shouted once more at the boy who had fallen but soon recovered himself quickly._

_He ran after them not wanting to miss out on what was going to happen or perhaps just maybe he was preparing himself to interfere if need be "Just so the young girl wouldn't get hurt" he was telling himself._

"_Sis, please wait for me… I'll avenge your honor" the young boy shouted after his sister, as tears on the boys face feel slowly down clearing the dirt from his face leaving visible tracks. "Sis" he began to shout once more but fell forward unable to steady himself as he ran. Unable to see her brother the girl still ran after the boy wanting revenge for his stupidity. The young boy rubbed his knee and began to wipe away his tears with his free hand. He slowly walked over to the lad not wanting to scare him._

"_What happened kid?" the small lad looked up at him with frustrating tears and shock his head "You can tell me" he smiled at the boy really trying to help him out plus he wanted to know why the youngsters sister was after the stable boy in the first place._

"_He insulted my sister…" the young boy took a deep breath and with fire in his eyes he shouted "he called her a boy" Sesshomaru tired as hard as he could to remain calm for he had a feeling the little boy was overprotective of his older sister. "Can he not see… she's my sister, that she's a girl" Sesshomaru was about to replay to the young boys statement_

"_Sesshomaru" he heard from behind him as he turned he already knew who the voice belong to_

"_Yes father…" his father smiled down at his son and couldn't help but wonder what could cause his son to be late for his studies; he looked towards the young Higurashi and smiled._

"_Seeing that you have skipped your studies… we depart in an hour" Sesshomaru nodded not really caring about his studies that very moment but about the girl who had run off to who knows where and if she was okay._

"_My sister" the young Higurashi shouted while pointing towards a limping girl walking toward them smiling victorious._

"_My dear… what in the world has happened to you" Lord Taisho asked the girl who was now standing before them. Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at her in the strangest way and could help but ask_

"_What kind of girl are you?" Sesshomaru began to redden when he heard his father clear his trout._

"_See… He knows sis" the young Higurashi said smiling at his sister. But the girl was not please, not pleased at all._

_End of Flash back_

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called out to him again he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts "join us" Sesshomaru sat but couldn't help but fall back into a memory

_Flash back_

_Sesshomaru sat and looked on as she walked away soon accompanied by his younger brother Inuyasha seemed the argument they had earlier that day was long forgotten 'wish I had such luck' he thought as he watched her laugh freely without a care in the world._

"_Come on Inuyasha, teach me" Kagome shouted reaching for one of Inuyasha's throwing daggers his father had given him on his birthday._

"_No… you might hurt yourself" Inuyasha said taking away the lethal dagger_

'_Don't they look like a pair?' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes not liking the sound of an Inuyasha and Kagome wedding. Every word he had spoken regarding marring her was true. He didn't know when it had happened; perhaps was when he had seen her jump on the stable boy three years ago. Or perhaps the moment she had stood up to him hours ago on their way to the lake. Whenever it was he knew deep down in his heart that the only girl he would ever marry would be Kagome._

"_You know Sesshomaru just staring at her wont help you" Sesshomaru turned to stare at a very amused Kikyou "Sometimes I wonder why my uncles lets her run wild" Kikyou rolled her eyes at the scène her cousin was making a very un-lady like one trying to learn how to throw a weapon. "Don't see how uncle and auntie see her ever getting married" Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle "What" she knew he was laughing at her and she didn't like it one bit_

"_Kikyou, it seems you are green with envy" Kikyou looked towards her cousin and laughed_

"_Why would I… Why would I be jealous of… her" Sesshomaru shrugged which angered Kikyou more at his antics "I need a cup of tea… good day" Sesshomaru turned back his attention to Kagome who now laid next to his brother looking up at the drifting clouds in the afternoon sky wishing he could switch places with his younger brother._

"_Brother, join us" Inuyasha shouted, Sesshomaru didn't answer he didn't trust himself to reply._

_End of flash back_

And now here he sat next to her wanting so much that it was indeed morning so he might view the morning sun with the love of his life for that was exactly who Kagome was.

"Sesshomaru… your not ill are you" Kagome asked looking at him as if he was about to pass out before her, she reached out to him and pulled back her hand once it touched his forehead as if it burned her "Sesshomaru you have fever"

"Do I" was the last thing he said before he passed out

"Help me, Inuyasha" Kagome shouted trying to hold Sesshomaru up. Inuyasha hurried to his brothers side "Kagura go tell the doctor Sesshomaru has a fever" Kagura did as she was told, Kagome turned to look at the land lady "I need water and rags" the land lady hurried to get what Kagome had asked for.

"We need to take him to his room" Kagome nodded and tried to help support Sesshomaru's dead weight.

"His not dead is he" Kagome couldn't help but ask; they didn't call it dead weight for nothing.

"Of course not… It's just fatigue" Inuyasha said sending her a glare; he didn't like the thought of Sesshomaru dying ever.

"Hurry up lay him down" Called out the doctor who had been ready for bed. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at the old man it was hard enough caring Sesshomaru body up the stairs alone; and it would be more difficult trying to _hurry up_ such a task.

"Sesshomaru you idiot" Kagome whispered close to tears.

_Flash back_

_Sesshomaru watched as the strange girl named Kagome ran and laughed with his younger brother Inuyasha and couldn't help but feel the strangest feeling at the bottom of his pre teen stomach 'is this jealousy' he thought looking at the strange scène before him. The last time he had seen the boyish Higurashi girl was when she was chasing after a stable boy three years ago. And to his surprise she had not changed sense the last time he had seen her._

"_Inuyasha you fool… my knife skills are better then yours by far" shouted Kagome; Inuyasha had just started to train but was yet close to surpassing his older brother skills_

"_Now… Kagome you'll just hurt yourself" Inuyasha shouted after her; Kagome seemed to be please with Inuyasha's company_

"_When did it happen" Sesshomaru turned to stare…_

_End of flash back_

"When did it happen" Kagome stared at the purple slash on Sesshomaru's left arm "He had been injured all this time…" Kagome turn to see the land lady run into the room with clean water and clean rags

"It's not as bad as it looks" The doctor tried to reassure Kagome "If your going to stand there and cry please leave the room at this very moment I need the girl that can hold a young mans bleeding wound" Kagome nodded and stepped up to help.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** There another chapter and finally you guys have lovely Kagome Sesshomaru moments, let's all dance around and celebrate (dances alone) oh come on people. (sighs) and yes this chapter has been revised and edited! Like always much love guys! (R&R)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	15. Unbreakable Bonds

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Fifteen

Unbreakable Bonds

* * *

She couldn't help but be frightened the man before her looked to in serious pain she knew it was just the fever but the nasty looking gash on his left arm was screaming out infection. "I need everyone to leave but these two ladies to remain behind" the doctor said pointing at Kagome and at the startled looking land lady. She had made up her mind she said she would help and she would be damned if she went back on her word now; just when Sesshomaru needed her.

"No" Shouted Inuyasha looking at Kagome then at his brother, he knew Sesshomaru would not be please when finding out that Kagome had witnessed him in pain and he would be damned for being blamed for it "I'll take her place"

"I don't need strength boy, what your brother needs are gentle hands" the tired looking doctor turn to look at his new patient and without looking at anyone else said with a demanding voice "now all do as I say" causing everyone to step out even an unwilling Inuyasha.

"We'll it seems I'll need to reopen the wound" the land lady nodded as she walked away to sanitize the sharp dagger she had brought up with the clean bowl of water and rags "I'll need you to hold him down" Kagome knew he was speaking to her now for she was the only one close by

"Inuyasha…" she tried to say. She was only half of Sesshomaru weight how can she to hold him down; Inuyasha would have been better suited for the task, the doctor shook his head at the name

"No… the struggle would cause more damage… you do perfectly fine" the doctor took a deep breath "just do as I say" Kagome nodded as she stepped closer to Sesshomaru feverish body, he looked to be having a dream if she would have had the time to take a guess she would have said a nightmare "Place your hands on his shoulders hold him down… that's right just like that" Kagome did as he said "Excellent where's that dagger" he voiced to cheerfully for Kagome comfort but did as she was told she held Sesshomaru down feeling the heat of his body break into sweat under her palms that were now currently shacking.

"My dear… close your eyes" the land lady was kind enough to say, Kagome did as she was told as she heard Sesshomaru painful screams as the doctor began his work.

"Hold him down…" Kagome tired with all her might to keep Sesshomaru from struggling as tears now where coming down her face, it was too much Sesshomaru was in pain and she was taking part in his agony what seemed for her to be years it was mere minutes Sesshomaru stopped moving exhausted from the ordeal "Good it's clean…" Kagome nodded and stepped away from Sesshomaru wiping away her tears as guilt slowly ate at her.

"I'll stitch him up" the land lady said, Kagome sat besides Sesshomaru and held his hand hoping with all her might that he would forgive her.

"Nicely done my girl… wipe his face with cold water until the fever goes down he should be good in the morning" the doctor said stepping out and headed to his own room for the remaining night.

"I'll bring more water" Kagome nodded to the nice land lady without taking her eyes way from Sesshomaru peaceful face. The door closed leaving her alone with a passed out man and couldn't help but smile at what her Aunt Kaede would say.

* * *

Morning was soon approaching and just over night winter had finally greeted them "It's so cold" one of the men said as he tried to warm his hands with is breath "If I didn't' fear him more then the weather…"

"Hush up will you" whispered the leader of small group "We are fortunate that it's just another kidnapping… and the old mans daughter no less" a man to his left nodded hearing what had happened to one of his comrades that had tried to take down Suikotsu group.

"What do we do after we capture her" voiced the man to his right looking hopeful

"Touch her and you will die… He wants her unharmed… We just place her were he wants her and he will do the rest" all four men nodded and a waited for their target.

* * *

"Inuyasha please you're making me nervous" Inuyasha stopped and did as Kikyou asked, he was worried and couldn't help but feel helpless. "Kagome's with him, he'll be fine" that's what worried Inuyasha. Kagome shouldn't have never been left in that room he knew he had been right the moment he heard his older brothers screams.

"Hey doc" called out Inuyasha seeing him exit the room he was to share with his brother. "How is he?"

"It was just a gash… had to reopen the wound… land lady stitching him up now" Kikyou wasn't sure but she could have sworn that Inuyasha had paled to a shade of green.

"Why you…" Kikyou stepped in between both men seeing how enraged Inuyasha had gotten at the news. The good doctor took that as an opportunity to make his way to his own room were he could get his well need rest.

"Inuyasha please" Kikyou said trying to calm him down

"She should have been in there" Inuyasha said looking at the close door where his brother laid sleeping "She shouldn't have witness that… that shouldn't have happened" Kikyou embraced Inuyasha feeling that was what he need the most

"She stay because she loves him" Inuyasha looked back towards the close door and couldn't help but wonder when had Kagome fallen for his brother, he had always known that Sesshomaru loved her; he had always believed his brother to have been born with a cold heart but had been mistaken by the way he seemed to look towards Kagome but the question now was when had she returned his brother feeling "I would have done the same" he heard Kikyou say

"Kikyou…" He smiled looking down at the most beautiful face that had stolen his heart and kissed her.

"Make way" the land lady said looking at the two love birds at the middle of her hallway "It's late off to bed the both of you" she said as she walked away but stop and turned and add "separately" Kikyou giggled at Inuyasha's outraged at the land lady's boldness.

* * *

'If he thought one servant was going to hold her back he was in for a rude awaking' she thought as she began to climb down her window smiling at how she had out smarted him at last

"I swear Rin if I didn't grow up with my sister I would of been surprised" Rin looked over her shoulder and saw Souta smiling as he sat on a branch of a tree just a few meters away.

"Were you spying…" she voiced outraged that he would do such a thing "Out of all the evil things Souta Higurashi…"

"Calm yourself… I was just keeping watch, why would I spy on something that is not a threat?" If Rin wasn't trying to keep a hold on her life line she would have slapped him. Souta smiled causing Rin to loose her gripping slightly but recovered quickly, that was the first time he truly smiled at her "Grandfather will be here in a few days, he will then escort you and Lady Kanna to the Taisho Estate"

"When… Why?" Souta looked at her as if she was the strangest person he had ever met "you knew sense this morning didn't you…"

"It passed my mind…" Oh how Rin wished she had her hands free, so angry she began to climb back up into her room and shut her window only hearing a "Good night"

"I hate him"

* * *

He awoke to see the most beautiful thing that could ever greet him from his slumber, Kagome was asleep close by holding his hand. He reached out with his free hand and winced at the pain "Are you hurt" he heard her say. She quickly moved to check on his stitch up wound and frowned as it reopened slightly "You have to be more careful" Sesshomaru smiled as she re-cleaned his arm.

"I didn't know you cared" Kagome glared at him as she rewrapped his arm, Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she took great care on his wound.

"Of course I care" She was about to move away but was stopped by Sesshomaru hand "you haven't eaten…" Sesshomaru would have starved just so she could stay "I'll have the land lady bring you up something" he shook his head not wanting her to leave, it was a rare opportunity that he was alone with her and have the opportunity to speak to her let alone be in her company.

"Stay awhile" Kagome sat back down and smiled as Sesshomaru rested his head back on his pillow, she had never seen him so tired.

"Spoiled" Sesshomaru smiled as he drifted back to sleep knowing that she was right by his side where she belonged "Sesshomaru" she whispered seeing that he was asleep she said the one thing she had feared sense the moment she had stared into his eyes as if he was her answer to all her problems "I love you"

* * *

Kouga walked out of the small room where they were keeping the two captured prisoners that had attacked Lady Kagome and the lad named Shippo and shook his head in disappointment "They fear this Dark Prince more then the king himself" they remained loyal even after being tortured "They called for death as if what awaited them was far worst then hell" he said to no one in particular.

"Kouga, has your father met his match" Kouga frowned thinking his thoughts lead to the king, his father never showing his true emotion always kept them hidden inside but knowing that his father was being cornered by an unknown enemy showed him that no matter their past he was still his father's son.

"No. Father is far more dangerous than this fool who calls himself his enemy" Kouga said not looking at his two trusted comrades: Ginta and Hakkaku smiled pleased that sometime soon their king would have his son by his side once more.

"What should we do with the two reluctant guests" asked Ginta, still looking down but Kouga answered none the less

"Send them to my father. He will show them who they should fear most" both men nodded

"Crown…" Kouga glared at Hakkaku who was about to call him by his birthright "Kouga, where are you going to do now" the only thing Kouga was sure of was that he was tired of running and where he was headed he could no longer turn back

"I will ride towards the Taisho estate… You can reach me there" Ginta and Hakkaku saluted as they watched him ride "Time to retrieve my birthright" and Kouga hoped that the Taisho's still guarded his families seal. Where they where sent years ago and awaited him still. Not knowing that they where lost in a tragedy many years ago.

* * *

The sun was up and it was time to make their way to the Monk manor, the land lady and her family were working on a fine breakfast for their guest "John wake that boy up… how dare he sleep on my table" her husband did as he was told

"Rise and shine for its another beautiful day" Inuyasha frowned he had dreamed that he had slept on a rock for his back was killing him so early in the morning "You should go a head and wake up your group for I'm sure you'll have a long journey still" Inuyasha nodded and headed to check on his brother.

"Kagome" he quietly called out not wanting to wake up his brother just yet "Kagome"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sat up still holding Sesshomaru hand and smiled "is it morning?" Inuyasha nodded seeing that she had trouble sleeping and silently blamed his selfish brother for it.

"Yes… why don't you go freshen up and get ready for breakfast" he said stepping inside feeling foolish for standing by the door, Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru not sure if she should leave his side making Inuyasha smile she truly did love his brother "I'll be here when he wake… there's no need to worry about him you'll just spoil him"

"We wouldn't want that" Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha as she stood up releasing Sesshomaru hand and made her way to the door "I'll go wake Kikyou and the others"

"That would be of some help" Inuyasha said as she walked out and closed the door, he turned back to look at his still sleeping brother and noticed that Sesshomaru was reaching for something above the covers "Who would of thought a woman would bring you down" he said to his sleeping brother as he sat down where Kagome had slept the night and reached for his brothers hand and smiled "swerved you right" Inuyasha could not wait for his brother to wake up for it was something he would always remember.

* * *

The night's event she would never be able to forget for they were now burned in her mind. The vision of Souta sitting just a few meters away from her room was something she would have believed to be a lie if she had not witness it herself.

"Rin you are so lucky" Kanna said sighing at the thought of Souta sitting just outside her bedroom window "If only he would of have mistaken my room for yours"

"I hate him" Kanna ignored her friends' statement and continued as if Rin had not uttered a word

"I couldn't help but think that he his already engaged to someone" Rin looked up away from her tea she was just about to take a sip and frowned

"You don't think he is, do you?" Kanna smiled above her own tea cup "I mean I could careless… I feel sorry for who ever marries the jerk"

"It would be a shame…" Rin set her tea cup down afraid that it might break for she was gripping far too hard.

"Shame…" Kanna continued to smile causing Rin do ask again "Why would it be a shame…"

"A first love is always hard to forget…" Kanna looked away from Rin who at the moment was to shock to say a word "I wonder if I'll ever marry"

"You speak nonsense" Rin ignored Kanna not wanting to believe that she was in deed in love with a dark haired blue eyed jerk.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to a very strange but at the same time warm feeling. Ignoring the pain in his left arm he smiled at the warm hand that he was currently holding "I'm the luckiest…"

"You sure are… the only one allowed to sleep in" Sesshomaru let go of his brothers hand so fast it caused Inuyasha to flinch "now, now where is that smile I saw moments ago" Sesshomaru ignored his brothers laughter and frowned when realizing that Kagome was no longer by his side.

"Where is Kagome" Still smiling Inuyasha leaned back on the very chair Kagome had been sitting in moments before "well" Sesshomaru asked getting more annoyed by the second that his brother wasn't going to answer his question. When he was about to ask again Inuyasha smiled and said

"Hopefully eating and refreshing up before she comes to keep you company… again" Sesshomaru smiled she had stayed by his side all night.

"She took care of me" Inuyasha knew that his brother wasn't really speaking to him but thinking more in the lines out loud but still decided to answer

"Yes, yes she did… which I might add is a bit selfish of you seeing how tired she most of been" realizing that himself Sesshomaru frowned, he would have to make it up to her somehow "Sesshomaru… are you paying attention" Sesshomaru had unintentionally zoned out his brothers voice.

"I was just thinking" Inuyasha rolled his eyes seeing that his brother wasn't completely there yet "I'm sure you were… now are you going to tell me what is going on or are you going to try and figure this thing out on your own" Sesshomaru sighed seeing that Inuyasha had come determined in this particular subject.

"Very well… what do you wish to know" Inuyasha smiled he was finally being taken seriously.

"Does the nights events have anything to do with father" Sesshomaru really wanted to laugh but held back "I'm not trying to say father would stoop so low as to kidnap a woman… but everything that is happening is to close to ignore as a coincidence" Sesshomaru nodded agreeing with his brother conclusion.

"It seems that the five families are being targeted by this Dark Prince" before Inuyasha could ask who this dark prince was he continued "The Dark Prince is the new enemy to the king" Sesshomaru frowned as he began to link certain events together "with the five families gone… think how simple it would be to assassinate the king and take his place as his long lost son" Sesshomaru stopped to let the information sink in and had forgotten that Inuyasha was present until he heard him curse.

"What" Inuyasha looked confused to say the least he was in shock "Five families… association" Inuyasha began to passé "wait didn't you say something about a long lost son… didn't… didn't you and that idiot Kouga say that the kings son was ugly" the information he was getting was not what he was expecting and in the process he found a new type of respect for his brother. "How do you do it" it was amazing to Inuyasha that his brother was tying to save the king while at the same time clear the family name and he couldn't forget that his brother aimed to win Kagome's heart. He was astonished and proud to call him brother but all the same couldn't help but laugh at his brother's response

"I do it because I have too" Sesshomaru looked on as his brother laughed and savored the moment for he knew hard times were a head of them "Inuyasha I need for you to do me a favor" Inuyasha stopped laughing and become serious once more

"Of course… but you know I didn't receive the same training as you…" Sesshomaru sighed "and that you sometimes are ashamed to call me brother" Inuyasha stopped his unnecessary ranting once Sesshomaru lifted his good hand to silence him from further humiliation

"Stop… Inuyasha… I have never, I have never said that you weren't good enough to take care of this family" Sesshomaru noticed his younger brothers shacking shoulders and continued giving Inuyasha time to regain his emotional state "plus the favor I speak of involves you to travel on you own to gather information that I can't seem to find from my own sources… Perhaps you might know someone who does" Inuyasha nodded not daring to look at his brother and only said

"I'll see what I can do" and left Sesshomaru alone but not for long as there was someone knocking on his door moments later

"Enter" he called out and smiled at the lovely vision before him "Kagome"

* * *

The weather was getting cold but the warm sun made it pleasant enough to be outside. Kanna looked on as she watched the boy she long to talk to train in the afternoon sun as he dodged every attack sent his way. She smiled just thinking how wonderful it would be just to be in his company. "Kanna" she heard from behind her and was truly surprised to see her brother standing a few yards away from her.

"Brother" she stood and ran to hug him for it had been weeks sense the last time they had spoken "Brother" she asked concerned "whatever is the matter" looking into her brothers eyes which held great fear told her that something indeed was very wrong.

"Kanna, I have come to say goodbye" He held his sister close knowing that he had never truly been a good brother and now hated himself for it and held her closer when she asked

"When will you return" She didn't want to cry she wanted to be strong for her brother but knew to well she was at her limits "Please tell me you're planning to return"

"I'm sorry little one…" he held her at harms length to take a good look at her "I will not return, give my love to our sister. For I'm sure she won't believe I ever had any for her" Kanna shook her head in disbelieve trying and failing to hold back her tears

"Stay, please stay" She tried to hold on to him as to persuade him to remain with them "whatever you are running from, we can work this out together, Naraku please…"

"No" he shouted startling his sister causing her tears to fall down her face "there is nothing that can to be done…" he took a deep breath and continued "I have written a letter, I want you to pass it on to Lord Sesshomaru and him alone do you understand" He took out a sealed parchment and handed it to his baby sister "Kanna listen well" Kanna looked up to stare into her brothers eyes knowing that it would be the last time she would be able to do so "I have done things… things that I most live with, I can't turn back now. Do you understand" she shook her head "whatever you may hear about me this day onward please… please know that I love you very much" he kissed her cheek and walked away she ran after him not wanting to let him go

"Take me with you" He only shook his head and asked her to remain behind "then promise me you will write"

"I will try" he said she held on tighter to his hand

"Promise me" he know if he did promise she would release him but he didn't have the heart to truly lie to her

"I promise I will try" she let go of his hand knowing that was the best answer she would be getting, he turned away and disappeared never looking back and she began to cry holding tightly onto the letter that was addressed to Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Enter" he called out and smiled at the lovely vision before him "Kagome"

"I thought you might be hungry" she said shyly as she smiled sending his heart a flutter. He then noticed the tray of delicious food she was holding his empty stomach growled causing him to look away embarrassed "I guess I was right" she said seating the tray of food beside his bed. He had watched her walk towards him and he honestly didn't know what he wanted more the lovely vision before him or the wonderful aroma that that was coming from the tray she had cared in "Here let me help you" Kagome afford once he tied to sit up; he let her help it was worth his male ego to be helped by such a beautiful woman but in the end he used some of his straight to manage the task.

"Kagome, you look radiant" Kagome blushed noticing that he meant every word "Kagome"

"That is more then twice you have said my name" she said placing his breakfast before him and smiled wanting to tease him "I have come to fear you have forgotten your own" Sesshomaru smiled loving how her eye's sparkled with amusement but just as quickly it was replaced with worry "I feared that last nights events were to much for you" the only thing he could think of last night was that he had fainted and had awakened with pain on his left arm and was now annoyed with himself that he had shown weakness causing her to worry.

"It's nothing, only a mere scratch" he said trying to cheer her up and make her smile how much he wanted her to smile "I will heal in no time" Kagome frowned if a cut that size heal as quickly as it was caused was something to really be seen and highly doubted it truly to happened.

"The doctor cut it clean. Sesshomaru, you were in so much pain…" he paled realizing that Kagome had not only heard him scream and perhaps faint but to witness the procedure he was beyond outraged.

"Kagome" he didn't mean to sound so harsh so he said her name with a little more care she stopped what he was about to say already knowing what was on his mind

"Stop, I don't want to hear you complaining about me being present… for Inuyasha had already voiced his option on the matter already" he smiled and was about to say "stop" she was now smiling "I wanted to help; you need me" she now looked away causing Sesshomaru to sigh and was truly surprised when she said "your not angry with me" he stared at her and for the first time saw how worried she truly was about what he thought of her.

"Why, would I be angry" then he understood she feared she would loose him for taking part, oh how much he wanted to kiss her and hold her close but at the moment he had a tray of half eaten food on his lap keeping them a part "I'm not angry, Kagome I…" he didn't get to finish for the door opened and Inuyasha ran in annoyed

"He is gone! Suikotsu his gone" Sesshomaru frowned "Left you a note nothing more"

"What about Kagura" Kagome asked worried for her friend had once declared the next time she was with him they would run of together "where is she"

"Down stairs with Kikyou" Kagome relaxed, then was devastated for her dear friend, she didn't wait for neither men to speak she left to comfort her friend.

"How long has he been gone? And what of Toutousai and Bankotsu" Sesshomaru watched as his brother Inuyasha passed the floor.

"The old man left last night to retrieve his daughter" Sesshomaru was now confused the old man called Toutousai had said just the night before that he would stay by both his comrades side until they were healed "he left right after he spoke with Suikotsu. Bankotsu was left with the monk family seeing that both the lads seem to know him" now that Sesshomaru didn't expect

"How" Inuyasha asked and froze at his brother's question. Things were becoming ridiculously connected as time went on.

"I don't know. I didn't ask" confused and at the same time intrigued he added "should I have"

"Help me dress" Sesshomaru asked setting a side his half eaten meal "I wish to speak with these three" Inuyasha frowned he wasn't about to become his older brother maid "Inuyasha"

"All right but now were even" Sesshomaru grunted as he was helped to his feet

"Thank you" Inuyasha almost lost his hold on Sesshomaru slightly weak body once he heard his older brothers' voice and couldn't help but smile

"What are brothers for?"

* * *

The small room was dark and she was scared they had nabbed her on her way from the market and now she had no idea where she was. Her father had always warned her not to travel alone 'I'm sorry father' her eyes began to get use to the darkness and she noticed someone a few feet away from where she was sitting.

"Ah you're finally awake" she nodded to his answer causing him to laugh "If you said yes I would be only guessing since I can't see in the dark"

"Yes… Where am I" again the stranger laughed

"Good question… can you move?" She nodded again but quickly answered "Well care to free me…" she was alone with a strange man and she was wondering if he was as dangerous as the ones that locked her up in the small dark room "I won't hurt you…" she moved beside him to release him "thank you" and moved away quickly for she did not know if he was still friend or foe

"Who are they… what do they want" her only companion stood beside her and pointed to the only door the small dark room had no windows.

"They'll be coming to check on us soon… once they open the door I'll attack them and then you are to run as far and fast as you can" She nodded seeing it was the only plan they had at the moment. "Good… what your name?"

"Jakotsu…" she didn't have the time to ask for her helpers name for the door opened and her ally was quick to attack and she did what he had asked her to do; she ran hoping with all her might that he was close by, he reached her in no time and pulled her behind a bush and waited for footsteps that would soon approach but none had followed "Is it safe?" she asked not hearing anyone approach them.

"Safe as can be… names Hojo… looks to me we're partners" She smiled at her rescuers face not knowing she was so close to the enemy.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** getting close to the end! This chapter like the others has been revised and edited and like always guys much love (R&R)

**P.S:** I would like to thank the following wonderful people who took the time in their busy lives to send lovely reviews (bows).


	16. Haunted Past

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**A Forgotten Proposal**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Sixteen

Haunted Past

* * *

The sun was setting its final glimpse of light as the moon began to take its place in the now darken sky as it filled with bright and shining silver stars "The place not much but it will do until my father returns" Jakotsu stated as she entered her small one room home.

"Your father" she turned to smile at her rescuer who had been kind enough to re-buy her groceries, how he had the money she at that very moment didn't seem to care. Placing her woven basket on the rundown table she sighted as she searched for a flint and candle stick.

"His currently traveling… in his _trade_" she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her father having a respectable job.

"Wealthy man your father" the man who called himself Hojo sat on the only chair in the room

"Wealthy at heart you could say" Hojo nodded but didn't smile, she turned to retrieve a cup for her honorable guest after lighting the candle stick "we get by, after my mothers' death things were never the same" Hojo again nodded "I hope to hear from him soon" this time he did smile

"How soon" Hojo was now intrigued; she just smiled as she placed a full cup of well water before him. He took a sip awaiting her answer

"He was only going to be away for a few days… I'm guessing in a fourth night he should be here" Hojo smiled after hearing the news "Then we move on like always"

"Some business your father has… moving so often" Jakotsu nodded but didn't really have much to complain sense she truly loved her father and now there was Suikotsu who was like and older brother, what more could she ever want.

"I hope that he will leave his business and live a more peaceful life" Hojo smiled as he placed down his now empty cup and stood

"Well stay out of trouble… you don't mind if I pop in once in a while do you… to see if you are safe" she shook her head very thankful for his help "if I were you I would keep the kidnapping quite, wouldn't want to worry your father" He said as he winked at her

"I believe that's best" she watched him disappeared into the darkness and couldn't help but wish to see him soon not knowing what his presents could cause to her future and those around her.

* * *

The group was silence as they neared the Monk Manor restless on what was a head for the morning conversation were rather unpleasant. Lord Miroku and Lord Sesshomaru had yet to cross words which had separated the group as a whole everyone had taken upon themselves to whisper amongst each other wondering what was the commotion one of them being a very lovely but tired Kagome Higurashi who recalled the mornings events very clearly.

_Flash back_

_She had been trying to consult her dear friend Kagura when suddenly voices where heard from the second floor "I will not let my brother be question as some type of criminal" Kagome had looked up hearing Lord Miroku's voice soon after followed by mere mummers._

"_Kagome" Kagura said above a whisper pulling her friends attention from the commotion up stairs "I feel something bad is going to happened" Kagome smiled and shook her head not wanting to tell her friend who was at her limits with the departure of Suikotsu that she was feeling the same thing. The group was also feeling the lost of the old man named Toutousai who had departed from their company to retrieve his loving daughter during the night after speaking with fellow comrade._

"_Kagura he'll be fine… we most stay positive" Kagura nodded not wanting to voice her own option when she was about to thank her friend for her kindness there was suddenly footsteps heard from up stairs they looked up to see a very enraged Lord._

"_I will not be insulted… we leave at once" Lord Miroku said as he came down the stairs to met his wife and the worried looking gypsy "Are you well, Sango" Lady Sango just nodded but Kagome attention was not on the married couple but on the face she had come to love appear before her who still had yet to retrieve back some color to his lovely features._

"_We depart in a few minutes" Sesshomaru said looking towards the whole group ignoring Lord Miroku's glare and continued to walk outside for much need fresh air or change of avenue or perhaps both.._

"_Whatever they most of been arguing about most of been serious" voiced Kikyou once she neared them both, both girls nodded who were soon joined by Inuyasha who had leaned in to whisper in her cousins ear._

_End of flash back_

"Kagome" Kagome looked towards Kikyou who seemed to be trying to talk to her the past few minutes "Really Kagome" Kagome smiled and apologized for not paying attention

"Please forgive me… I was just lost in my own thoughts… do go on" Kikyou sighted and nodded "I just can't help but think that something is missing" Kagura nodded getting both her friends sympathy.

"Well I just wanted to tell you Inuyasha will not be joining us here after" Kagome and Kagura looked startled knowing how much in love Kikyou was with the gentlemen and would dearly miss his company.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura began to say but was stopped by Kikyou who was smiling still

"He will be leaving as a favor, seemed that his brother is in need of his help" at the news both girls smiled "But I hope to hear from him soon" Kikyou smiled feeling proud for her beloved

"Why is he departing now… what was the favor" Kagome asked wanting every much to know what had called Sesshomaru's brother away and why Sesshomaru seemed so cross that very morning.

"He didn't say" Kikyou said looking away from both her friends who at the moment the words escaped her mouth had a knowing smile on their faces "I gave my word…" Kikyou sighed seeing that they didn't believe a word she had said and continued with the information Inuyasha had past down to her that every morning "It seems that the five families are being targeted by this Dark Prince" before any of the girls could ask who this dark prince was she continued "The Dark Prince is the new enemy to the king… Inuyasha has told me dreadful things about then man… is the leader of the means group of men this earth has ever seen; they linger in the darkness waiting for the moment to attack"

Kagome frowned as she began to link certain events together 'They seem to fit the description of the two men from the other nights attack' Kagome thought thinking about the ambush that had been set upon Suikotsu and his men and also the attempting of Kagura's kidnapping.

"With the five families gone… think how simple it would be to assassinate the king and take his place" Kikyou stopped to let the information sink; seeing that Kagome was already lost in thought. Kagura could only stare and said the first name that came to mind.

"Hokudoushi" the cold eye looking boy not yet a man from the night before who still after hours meeting him gave Kagura chills. Kagome was silent for a moment or two then said.

"But what if he isn't partnered with this so called Dark Prince" Kagome was just thinking out loud and she still had not forgotten that Lord Hojo seemed to be connected to the cold eye fellow who seemed to have dangerous connections of his own.

"I don't know what's going on but it seems that we are all in danger" said Kikyou placing her hands on her lap and was no longer smiling "I just hope that Inuyasha stay's safe"

"And Suikotsu as well" voiced Kagura, Kagome said nothing stayed silent and looked out towards the open carriage window lost in her own thoughts startled when the carriage stopped and the door soon opened.

"Ladies welcome to Monk Manor"

* * *

"Kanna are you ill" Rin asked looking worried for her companion was not eating and was not so lively as she should a been after getting a glimpse of Souta that every morning "you haven't touched your tea or food" Kanna looked up from her still full and cold tea to met worried eyes.

"I'm not very hungry… I'll be in my room for the rest of the evening; please send my diner up stairs for me" Kanna tried to smile but failed as Rin still looked worried as she left the breakfast room.

"Kanna…" Rin tired to call out for her friend to return but had failed in the attempt; she couldn't help but worry and the only person she could talk about Kanna was the very boy she loved to hate. Finishing her tea she left to seek out the last person she wished to be in company with or that's what she told herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru had declined to ride in a carriage he had begun the journey on a horse and he was going to finish it on one if it cost him is life. He had kept his tempter at bay and still had to tell himself that it would not do his character justice to give in to his temperamental indulgence. The morning events had cost them a slightly set back but one worth the information one that still to that very moment plagued his mind.

_Flash back_

_The room to the remaining injured lay open as they were preparing themselves for departure. Shippo still looked ill and somewhat pale and warm to the touch. Bankotsu seemed to be fully recovered and ready to ride. Sesshomaru knocked and walked in followed by his brother Inuyasha who looked somewhat fascinated by the situation that lay before them "Enter" called one of the lads; not wanting to point out that such an action was not necessary seeing that both men had entered without just cause._

"_If you two don't mind I have some questions to ask" both lads nodded and sat looking uncomfortable "It has come to my attention that you have meet before am I accurate" again both nodded once more joined by Kohaku who took the opportunity to sit next to his friend, Inuyasha just watched and let his older brother do all the work "How"_

"_I will not let my brother be question as some type of criminal" Sesshomaru turned to look at a very enraged Lord Miroku who walked and stood next to his adopted brother "He has done nothing wrong"_

"_Now my lord we both know that to be true" Sesshomaru smiled which irritated Lord Miroku to no ends "I only mean to find out how they know each other… or can you be so kind as to answer that question my Lord?" Sesshomaru waited and knew he had won the argument once Lord Miroku had looked away letting Shippo answer his previous question._

_End of flash back_

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru called out to his brother who after reaching Monk Manor would be departing their small group "I want you to stay well hidden don't want unnecessary danger" Inuyasha nodded was about to turn away when he spoke once more "I'm serious, don't call to much attention to yourself… head home once you are able"

"Am I hearing worry in your voice, brother?" Inuyasha laughed once received one of his brothers old cold glares "Do you wish for me to check if the rumors are true?" Inuyasha said in a serious tone, Naraku's name had come up that very morning along with Lord Hojo's.

"No need, I will do that myself" Inuyasha nodded really not wanting the task.

"Do you believe them to be true" was the question that had been plaguing Inuyasha sense he had heard Bankotsu's story that morning regarding his joining the Dark Prince in the first place. As they were plaguing Sesshomaru's for that was the second time Naraku's name had been mention in any wrong doing.

"_I wouldn't be surprise if he was the one to accuse your family of treason"_ Sesshomaru could still hear Suikotsu words before the ambush. "That's what I intend to find out" Inuyasha nodded knowing that his brother wasn't really telling him something and deep down he felt like he didn't want to know regarding Naraku who had been his childhood friend he wanted to remain in the dark; even if it meant that the rumors were in deed true.

"Will you speak to Lord Miroku" Sesshomaru frowned to Inuyasha question but still answered with a nod, he had no choose it seemed that Lord Miroku had many answers to his still plaguing questions.

* * *

The road was hard and very uncontainable when riding a wagon old as its driver. "Are we there yet?" asked Bankotsu yet again trying to relieve his bottom from the pain it was receiving from what the old doctor like to call pillows if what the flat cloth could be called such a thing.

"We're not far" said Shippo who was still holding his side sitting up flinching at every bump the good doctor hit deliberately "Hey doc think you can go around them bumps in the road" he shouted

"I could…" Bankotsu and Shippo frowned having a feeling that the old man was smiling. Kohaku stared at his current companion and couldn't help but be filled with question regarding that mornings incident.

"Bankotsu, what do you have to do with what's going on" Bankotsu turned to look at Kohaku who he had knocked out two nights ago.

"Nothing, whatever the Dark Prince is planning I no longer know…" Shippo and Kohaku looked on as the boy the same age as them plagued by thoughts or memories "I just want my revenge"

"Revenge is never the answer" all three turned to stare at the old man who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"What do you know of revenge old man" Bankotsu said looking annoyed that his goal would be questioned.

"I've seen what revenge can do and it isn't pretty" Shippo and Kohaku looked way seeing that Bankotsu was trying to hold on to an inner demon one that was vaguely shone to them that very morning.

_Flash Back_

_The room remained silent after Lord Miroku had looked away showing his discomfort of his adopted brothers so called non-interview but none the less Shippo began the tale "Three months ago we… Kohaku and I deceived to travel along the country road. And had come upon a village…"_

"_My village" Bankotsu added soon letting Shippo continue the tale of their meeting._

"_Well it seemed Bankotsu's village had been under attack… Kohaku and I just offered to help… the next day Bankotsu had disappeared unknown to the village where he had headed…" Sesshomaru nodded and looked towards Bankotsu waiting for him to continue_

"_I had followed a fellow who called himself Hokudoushi. He had tried to convince some of the men to join his 'Lords conquest' that was what he had called it; the village had refused of course…" Bankotsu shook his head sadly but continued none the less "days later there was an attack… the village had been burned down… many had died among them was my father" Bankotsu stopped to look at one of the Lords before him one looked understanding while the other looked lost in thought remembering something painful or that was what it seemed to look to him "Look… I had tracked down this Hokudoushi for a while and I found him not far from a village north of here still working for his lordships' conquest he seemed to be stationed there awaiting for news of some kind"_

"_Stationed… how long was this? What news?" asked an intrigued Sesshomaru, Bankotsu shrugged really not knowing the answer to any of the questions. "What other names have you happen to hear?" He asked after not receiving answers to his earlier questions._

"_I wasn't with the group long… but some of the men spoke freely about were they had been station, or so called targets were" Bankotsu shrugged and continued "It seemed they some were ordered to track a lord by the name Naraku don't know the full details"_

"_Are you certain" asked a very looking pale Sesshomaru after hearing a fellow lords name, Bankotsu frowned not liking being called a liar_

"_Yes, I'm sure it was a man named Naraku… and days ago Lord Hojo's name was mentioned… again I don't know any of the details or is there are true" Sesshomaru stood and turned to look at Lord Miroku who still remained silent_

"_Was Lord Miroku's name mentioned?" Lord Sesshomaru had asked him, he shook his head but still he didn't miss Lord Miroku's outraged_

"_I will not be insulted…" Lord Miroku had voiced and took his leave soon followed by Lord Sesshomaru and his brother after saying_

"_Prepare yourselves we leave shortly"_

_End of flash back_

Bankotsu was startled out of his thought once he heard his other companions start to speak among each other "How is my village… I have not returned sense the day after… the fire" Shippo sighed remembering how the village was left in shambles but soon replied to Bankotsu's question

"We had left enough funds to rebuild most of the damages…" Bankotsu nodded after hearing Shippo's words about his village and was startled when asked "Will you return" Bankotsu didn't hesitate to say

"No" Kohaku was about to say something regarding Bankotsu's selfishness but was stopped by Shippo who had raised his had to silence his friends pointless ranting

"None the less when this is over… when you full fill you're so called revenge; pay the village a visit to give gratitude for providing your father with a suitable resting place" Bankotsu nodded and remained silent for the rest of the ride to the manor.

"My dear boy you have wisdom beyond your years" voiced the old doctor causing Shippo to smile and replied

"And yet it doesn't help to avoid bumps in the road" causing the old man to laugh who soon added

"In deed, it doesn't"

* * *

Rin had left the breakfast room ready for the battle a head one she was sure to winning for her enemy now stood before her at all his glory. "Lady Rin what do I owe this pleasure" he bowed before her as if she was royalty

"I am not here for your childish games" Rin said ignoring his smile ; Souta felt at ease that the girl before him seemed to seek out his company one that she had voided once or twice the day before. "I am here to speak to you about Lady Kanna" his smile disappeared at the news

"Lady Kanna… she isn't ill I hope" Rin frowned after hearing true worry in his voice

'I am not jealous' she had to tell herself and had to remind herself why she was there "She hasn't been her cheerful self… even after seeing you" oh how she had wished she could of held that last part in so she quickly add "I have no idea what she sees in you… to tell you the truth" Souta just looked at her as if trying to read her thoughts "I'm just worried" she said looking away fearful that he might actually see into her thoughts and perhaps even her heart "perhaps if you go speak with her, her liveliness will return" she turned away but he stopped her

"Are you still angry with me" he had really missed her company which had surprised him "or you still can't bear the sight of me" Rin shook her head to shocked to speak for he still held her hand.

"Please… speak to Kanna, I'm sure you are the only one that can cheer her up" Rin did not dare to look at him she didn't trust herself to do so "I most go" he let go of her hand and watched her leave; he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed

"Myoga" he called out and was soon joined by his mentor "what do you know… I want you to tell me everything" Myoga nodded and Souta remained silent waiting for his mentor to speak.

"If I may be so bold to advice you my lord that we take this conversation inside away from unwanted attention" Souta had learned over the years to keep his composure and just nodded as he began his way back to the main house.

* * *

"Welcome to Monk Manor" all three ladies smiled at the kind butler that had opened their carriage door helping one at a time out of the stuffy carriage and into the fresh country air.

"Thank you kind sir" Kagome thanked the nice butler who moved away to help the rest of there party.

"My dear ladies welcome to Monk Manor the house of my four fathers and of course does before them" said a laughing Lord Miroku who was now cheerful to have returned home at last.

"Now my dear I'm sure our guest will like to refresh themselves before diner seeing how long of a journey we've had" Lady Sango said stepping out of her own carriage with the help of her loving husband.

"Of course my dear… James…" Lord Miroku shouted soon startled by the very butler he was calling for "what took you so long" voiced his lordship to the very butler who had helped Kagome and her friends out of their own carriage

"I was standing here for awhile my lord…" James the butler began but was interrupted by his lordship

"Yes… yes, prepare baths for our guest here and send Carrie to her ladyship at once" James bowed and left to do what he was ordered "Inuyasha I will have my cook prepare food for your journey and a change of cloths" Inuyasha smiled and voiced his thanks.

"Kagome" hearing her name being called she turned to see Kikyou waved at her to follow without hesitation she did that she was told "Kagome I think you should speak to Sesshomaru… your smart and insightful"

"Really Kikyou of all our years together when had Sesshomaru ever paid me any mind" right after her statement she had regretted it for the Sesshomaru she long hated was not the man she loved, she sighted "I will speak my mind to him and will not regret on doing so" Kikyou nodded and gave her a hug

"For luck" Kagome smiled as they began their way back to the manor hoping to buy her time before speaking to Sesshomaru but the idea was soon dismissed for Kikyou had taken it upon herself to call Lord Sesshomaru forward.

"I am honored that you wish to speak to me, my dear"

* * *

The wind was harsh as it past throw his very bones he shivered ignoring the pain that went though his body 'he was doing the right thing' he was telling himself as he step on ward farther away from his loving sister.

"_Stay, please stay" _he had been very tempted to comply his sisters wishes but he had known that this was the best for everyone, his presents was no longer need and never truly was for he had never cared for them until it was to late. _"Whatever you are running from, we can work this out together, Naraku please…" _how he had wished he could of believed his baby sister words but he knew that the only thing he could do was run for now he was a traitor for treason against the king.

"If only I had declined many years ago" He could still remember the day he had sold his soul along with his honor. He had been called by the king at age 17 to young and overconfident like any other boy his age. Life in the Kings forces was nothing that he had wished and hoped it would be. To train day and night, night and day was becoming a bore. Until the day he had hoped his life would change for the better for Hojo Akitoki a son of a lord had been a singed to his own regiment.

_Flash back_

"_Really what's so important about this village that a king would have ten of his best men guard it" Naraku had gotten use to his new comrade weird and out of the blue subjects. He continued to ignore him until he spoke again "You know… I over heard earlier from one of the villagers that the kings son had declined the thrown"_

"_And you believe that to be true" Naraku had looked amused rather than alarmed as Hojo continued to speak_

"_What if it's to be true" Hojo had asked annoyed "Do you not find it interesting that our future king would decline such an honor?" Naraku shrugged truly not believe such rumors to be true_

"_What else did you over hear" Naraku asked just trying to humor his friend "What so important about this village" was one of the most asked question by the regiment sense their arrival._

"_I'm starting to believe that the village is hiding a source… very important to the king by the looks of it" Hojo said nodding towards one of the men looking suspicious as he talked to one of the villagers._

"_What proof do you have to be so certain?" Naraku asked causing Hojo to smile one which caused Naraku to become uneasy_

"_The other day I had pulled a village girl a side…" Naraku laughed as he gave Hojo a pat on the back_

"_I didn't see you as the type of guy to toss a pretty skirt" Hojo had ignored his teasing and continued_

"_Well count my lucky stars, I asked her what was so important about this village" again he smiled, a type a smile that said there was something very important to gain "Five years ago there was an accident a long the road to this very village… one carrying of important value" Naraku was now paying attention "The Royal Families Rings" _

"_That's imposable" Naraku stated, Hojo shrugged "Do you think them to be hidden here" again Hojo shrugged causing Naraku to frowned "how do you know it's the royal families rings that were the cargo" again Hojo smiled as he leaned in not wanting to be over heard_

"_When I joined the kings' regiment, my father had decided to tell me the story regarding the rings" Naraku was not smiling_

"_What if they are truly hidden here… how much of a reward to you think we will receive" Hojo had also smiled but for another different reason one that would still not take place._

"_Who can really say, perhaps if you ask around you can find something else regarding the subject" Hojo had stated for Naraku had a better relationship with the village then he did._

"_I'll let you know if I find anything of importance" Hojo nodded very pleased with his friends answer._

_End of flash back_

"Hey mister" Naraku looked towards the young boy how called out to him "you headed north" the boy asked who sat next to a very pretty woman

"Yes…" the boy pointed at the back of the wagon that was filled with merchandize

"Hop on, my sister and I will be happy to give you a lift" Naraku looked at the boy then and his sister and couldn't help but ask

"Why are you helping me … you hardly know who I am?" the boy looked at his sister then back at him still smiling

"My sister is never wrong about a chap's character" Naraku stared at the woman who had given him something he had not felt for many years: hope.

"Thank you" Naraku said bowing before them and began his way to the back of the wagon

"Hey mister you some type of gentleman" the curious boy asked Naraku as he took his seat at the back of the wagon

"I used to be" He said with a sad smile, the now group of three continued their way down the road.

* * *

Once they had entered his late uncles' study Souta turned to face his mentor who was looking rather nerves "I want to hear everything you know, do you understand" Souta said after the study door closed.

"Yes, I do my lord… I have only held back information thinking it was the best for the families' safety" Souta nodded understanding that perfectly well not holding it agents the man. Ever sense he could remember Myoga had always been a close companion of his family.

"If my suspicious are current, we have spies among our men" Souta ignored the surprised look on his mentor face "I have noticed unnecessary movements among them"

"Yes, and they grow more frequent at the departure of Lord Naraku" Souta again nodded seeing the connection.

"I want that full report you had denied me before" Myoga nodded understanding full well that the young man before him was very serious.

"It seems Lord Naraku has gotten himself pared up with unlikely allies" Souta sat and stared at nothing in particular "Allies he had turned his back on"

"Bandits…" Myoga shook his head at his young lords' statement "Traitors" Souta soon voiced

"Seems so… their leaders seems to call himself the dark price" Souta stood he had overhead the name somewhere among one of the men that had a fourth night ago disappeared. "He seems to be targeting the five families"

"Are these facts or just female gossip" Souta stated after hearing doubt in his mentors voice 'seem' he had never liked that word 'it was or it wasn't' simple as that Souta always thought it to be.

"I have conformed it my lord" Myoga stated receiving his young lords' approval "And Lord Naraku had been here two days ago"

"Here" shouted Souta outraged that such information was hidden from him "Why did you not inform me of his presence"

"I thought it to be best that…" Souta raised his hand to silence his mentor

"I understand… if I am correct that is the reason why Lady Kanna is ill" Myoga nodded "Did the men notice his presence" Souta asked intrigued

"No, I was sure to keep them busy… Plus his lordships discretion was of some help" this time Souta nodded, he didn't like it one bit so much was going on while his sister was away he hoped to the angels above that she was safe but couldn't help but wonder

"What else have you found out about this so called dark prince" Souta asked retrieving one of the morning messages addressed to him.

"That is all I have come to gather my lord" Myoga voiced, Souta nodded knowing to well that his mentor was telling him the truth "Is there anything else you need to know"

"No, that will be all…" before Myoga had time to open the door Souta was quick to add "Myoga could I ask you something"

"Of course my lord I'm here to help" Souta looked away not wanting to show his mentor of thirteen year his bewildered expression.

"How does one come to cure love?" both pupil and mentor remained silent.

* * *

"I am honored that you wish to speak to me, my dear" Kagome blushed and glared at Kikyou who had made her way inside the charming house that looked like a wonderful getaway "you did wish to speak with me, did you not" Sesshomaru said smiling down at her, 'now was the time for them to talk' he thought as he watched her looking anxious.

"Yes of course I do" Kagome said looking up once she finally got enough courage, she was about to bring up the Dark Prince situation when he interrupted

"Then a walk is in order… Lady Sango has a lovely garden I am sure it will be to your liking" Kagome nodded liking the idea of prolonging their conversation "I come to fear we have ill luck when tiring to speak to one another" Kagome smiled and couldn't help but hope that luck was still not on their side "So my dear what do you wish to speak to me about" he couldn't help but hope that she would speak about their current relationship but was surprised when he heard the following

"This Dark Prince…" Kagome stopped when the look of surprise had appeared on his lovely face then followed by annoyance.

"And what do you know of the Dark Prince…" Kagome had a strange feeling that he was indeed angry with her for he didn't not call her his when he had spoken. He had no idea that she was staring at him for his thoughts where now elsewhere

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said trying to get his attention which she quickly received as she tried to smile; one he witnessed that very morning.

He soon remembered that after speaking to his younger brother Inuyasha she had appeared just moments before with that very smile; one that was soon followed by trouble "I am not fond of knowing that you stand behind close doors where matters do not concern you" he said with a frown.

"I am no snoop" Kagome said offended that he would think such a thing and had given him one good poke as well deserved punishment, he looked at her hesitant "I had told her you would be reluctant to speak to me…" Kagome said turning away not wanting to look at him. Sesshomaru knew that she was now talking to herself it was perhaps one of her many endearments that he liked about her that was probably the only way he would really know what she was truly thinking.

"Kagome…" he tried to talk but was interrupted by her disappointed voice

"Do you think so little of my opinions that you dismiss them entirely?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel that he must defend himself at such a statement.

"I fully respect your opinions…" Kagome frowned which caused him to pause "You most understand, the situation is to complex" Kagome crossed her harms determined and smiled as sweetly as the circumstances allowed it.

"Then please do explain…" Sesshomaru gaze at her smile for it held no warmth which caused him to look away and sighted "or is my intelligences you think so little of that stops…"

"That's enough… I will speak no more of this" Sesshomaru said interrupting her irritated that she would say such a thing "I advise you to change the subject"

"Then we have nothing else to say" Kagome curtsied and turned to walk away but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand that had reached out for her own "Release me" she whispered; she could pull away at any moment for he held her hand softly as if he was afraid it would break

"Kagome" he whispered her name causing her anger to lessen "You most understand that I only mean to protect you" Kagome frowned she knew she should be pleased to know that he cared so much about her but his unwillingness to speak to her was still to fresh in her mind.

"I am very capable of taking care of myself" Sesshomaru then took the opportunity to caress her neck wound causing her to blush at how gentle his touch truly was.

"Yes I can see how capable you are in the matter" Kagome slapped his hand away causing him to glare "if it wasn't for Lord Miroku's brother being present who knows where you would be…" Sesshomaru stopped for he didn't want to think about such things; Kagome paled for the thought had crossed her mind once or twice before.

"I saved his life along with mine… with out your help if I remember correctly or have you forgotten" Sesshomaru remained silent for the words she spoke cut deeper than the gash in his left arm.

"How could I forget…" he could still hear her frightened voice, he could still hear her scream which had caused his blood to run cold in fear that he had lost her forever; she looked away unable to bear the look of fear that she saw in his deep golden eyes. But she was determined she was a Higurashi after all she lifted her chin and said

"If you will not listen to what I have to say, then I have no chose but to seek out someone who will…" she turned away but was stopped by Sesshomaru once more as he turned her around placing his hands on her shoulders securing her place before him

"You will do no such thing" He was now glaring at her annoyed that she was being so stubborn "I want you to give me your word" Kagome looked at him aggravated.

"Forgive me for thinking that my word means nothing to those who belittle my opinions" Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, her pride had been wounded. He was so blinded by her interest in the Dark Prince that he had not noticed that he had injured her pride by declining her insight.

"Again my dear your word and opinions are fully treasured by yours truly" Sesshomaru said still smiling, Kagome looked away still not wanting to believe him so she stated

"Truly even if it's just absolute nonsense" She stared at him from the corner of her eye fully prepared to walk away at any moment.

"Yes" Kagome began to walk away causing Sesshomaru to laugh "I am sure whatever you have to say will be clever and insightful" he said causing her to stop

"And taken seriously" She turned to look at him, he placed his right hand over his heart and said

"With all seriousness" Kagome frowned not liking the thought that he was teasing her for he continued to smile still skeptical she asked

"Why" Sesshomaru lend closer still smiling as he looked deep into her eyes inches away from her lips and said

"Because I love you"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** yes I feel so evil leaving it there… (evil laughter) I know you all most hate me but forgive me none the less of this chapter is longer then the last. So tell me what you think and like always guys much love (R&R) this chapter has been revised and edited.

**P.S:** I would like to thank the following wonderful people who took the time in their busy lives to send lovely reviews (bows).


End file.
